The Face of Silence
by Brindalyn
Summary: Arelise Thériot knows the Cullen’s secret. What happens when Jasper is chosen to find out why and they both fall into a world of secrets, revenge, and an undeniable attraction to each other? JA/OC, B/E, A/OC other usual parings.
1. Chapter 1

**_I don't own the characters, All belong to the talented Mrs. Meyers. etc..etc..._**

It's hot out, too hot but the clouds are dark and dreary as usual. Living in Chalmette is the worst; I can name so many reasons why. Technically they consider us part of the _Greater_ New Orleans. Notice how I stress the Greater. I don't find our small town so great. We're a little east of New Orleans and most of the history buffs find us Why? That's easy because we are the location of the Battle Of New Orleans in 1815. Who hoo! Sound excited don't I? I don't really like history too much. It's all over the town like we are the only place to have a war.

I am currently a senior at you guessed it Chalmette High School, school of the Owls. I was supposed to graduate last year, unfortunately after the death of my sister Selenie I didn't care much for school studies. My parents didn't blame me; in fact they've been on autopilot for the past year. I hate the word Cajun, that's what everyone calls us; technically I'm the only one who insists in talking without that dreadful accent. I plan on going somewhere, someday. My parents were definitely trying to stay true to Cajun form by naming me Arelise, atrocious isn't it? Arelise Gabriellea Thériot as if I could hide where I came from. Definitely the first thing I change when I get out of here. Needless to say I go by Gabrielle or my close friends call me Gabby.

Not much changes around here, everyone dates in high school and gets married shortly after. I prefer not to date for that simple reason. Unfortunately since I am on the dance team The Chalmette Charmers, can you believe that name?! As I was saying I am on the dance team, I have danced since I was two, this makes me quite popular although I choose not to partake of such stupid classifications. I could care less what they call me. I just like to dance. It is the one time I can forget my troubles, my life.

I don't understand why they find me so interesting anyway; I go out with my girlfriends occasionally unless there is a chance high school guys will be there to hit on me. I hate that. Why they find me at all pretty has always been beyond me. I'm 5'6 and petite that part I don't mind but my flaming red hair kills me. I got it from my great-grandmother, that was her gift to me pale skin, flaming red hair and green eyes. I was fortunate enough not to get freckles or curls so I guess I lucked out some. Every one says I look like a porcelain doll. I don't get it but whatever. Who cares right?

My sister, she was who I thought was beautiful, the most beautiful girl in the world with long black hair and green eyes. She was my best friend. I miss her. She should never have been taken from me. She was murdered and I witnessed it but I remained silent, why? Because it was a vampire that killed her. Yes, guess what? They do exist. Who would believe me right? Why he didn't kill me? I will never know. I remember the day. I was supposed to meet her at the coffee shop. I heard a noise in the alleyway and peeked in to investigate. I don't know why I didn't scream when I saw him draining her life, but I didn't. I knew she was dead, her pale body hanging limply in his arms.

He tossed her away as if she were trash and approached me. His cold hand lifting my chin and smiling, "You look so much like Tillie." I didn't ask how he knew my great-grandmother. I didn't want to know. Granny Tillie died years ago and I had heard stories of her being into voodoo, although I chose not to think of her that way. In small towns rumors like that were always going around and she was known for her homemade cures. You would think they would have a little respect. I was brought back to the present by his cool breath against my cheek. His head fell to my neck and inhaled deeply, I knew I was dead but he didn't bite me. He simply met my eyes again in an oddly caring way. He stroked my cheek and smiled then before I could blink he had disappeared.

I didn't talk for a month after that, I hate to even remember the incident. I have never been the same. I could tell who they were every since that day. Just intuition I guess, I never realized that the strange group of kids that started here my freshman year were vampires. I didn't hold them accountable for what happened per say. It wasn't their fault. I had watched them enough to know they prefer animal blood. How could I do this without them seeing? Another gift I guess, I have always been extremely quiet. It didn't however change the fact that I harbored hate for their kind and it manifested itself on them.

Melanie my best friend came in physics and sat down beside me happily. "Hey Gabby guess what, he looked at me."

"Who?" Why did I bother to ask, I knew what she would say.

"Edward Cullen." I groaned looking where he and his brother Jasper sat at an angle in front of us. "Great." I answered monotone. She elbowed me, "Come on he has got to be the most perfect male species on this planet." I chuckled, "Species is correct." She quickly looked at the floor, "He's looking at us, it's almost like he can hear us."

I looked up meeting his intense eyes. He had a curious look on his face, one I couldn't quite place. "He is." Was my only comment causing him to frown. His brother Jasper grabbed his arm catching his attention. I of course knew they weren't brothers none of them were truly a family except in the way of what I would consider a coven.

She leaned to me again, "You have to admit Gabby he is perfect. What girl doesn't want a perfect guy?"

"I prefer one with flaws myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want a perfect man." I glanced up where they sat pretending to work and sighed. They were all prefect to me except Jasper. I knew he had a hard time sticking to their diet. He and Alice had been together the first year they were here and then they branched out. I saw they remained friendly but Alice was extremely bubbly and she dated a lot. It was amusing to watch their disgusted reactions when she found another boy of the week. I always thought it was funny how she wrapped men around her finger. I also noticed he seemed more outgoing now, not with anyone but family but still it was a change.

He was the darkest one, the dangerous one. Perhaps that's why I found him more appealing. He had scars on his neck, they trailed down but I have no idea how far. Oddly enough no one else ever noticed them. I was certain the story of how he got them was pretty gruesome. I didn't realize class was over and the bell had rung until I saw everyone had left but the two vampires' who were whispering back and forth and I.

I sighed grabbing my things effectively pushing my book off of the desk in the process. I stood to grab it but it was suddenly in front of me attached to a pale arm. I looked up meeting deep ocher eyes.

"I could have gotten it." I said taking it away and placing it in my bag. I glanced up to see Jasper in his seat watching curiously. I suddenly grew nervous and dropped my purse everywhere. "Crap!" I managed kneeling. Why did they have to stay in here? He kneeled grabbing a few things and handing them to me.

"Is there something you needed Edward?" He seemed shocked that I wasn't melting at his feet. I guess most human women did. Scratch that, I knew most women did.

"I did actually, I wondered if you were performing at the game?"

"Yes, why?" I was the one curious now, what was he up to? He smiled. Why did he have to be cute, not that I cared he wasn't my type. "I just wondered, you dance quite gracefully not like the other girls. Jasper and I were thinking of going. If you were dancing then I know I could convince him to go." At this he winked. I guess I was supposed to be flattered.

"Whatever, I have to go." I didn't realize as I had bent over my necklace slipped out. It was my great-grandmothers. She had insisted I be the one to have it after she passed. I had no idea why. It was some sort of symbol. I didn't realize until I looked at the leather band around his arm that it matched. His eyes grew bigger and he lifted the necklace in his fingers stroking the symbol. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it matter? Besides can't you read my mind?" Yes I was a smart ass. I didn't want to answer his question it was truly none of his business. He moved closer and I felt myself backed against the table. "Arelise, where did you get this?"

I _so_ hated the use of my first name. I also hated him for paying enough attention to know it. My closest friends barely remembered it. It was then I saw a hand on his shoulder and he stepped back. I turned my head seeing Jasper, his eyes boring into mine. He glanced from my necklace to my face and a small smile crossed his handsome face.

"I'm sorry Gabby, you better go you'll be late for class." He spoke to me? Wow what did I do to deserve the honor of two vampires talking to me in one day? Edward moved back again looking at me with question in his eyes.

"Thanks." I mumbled lifting my backpack and heading out of the room as quickly as I could.

Jasper turned to Edward, "What's wrong with you? You can't just approach her that way, it will scare her."

"She wasn't scared."

"I know but you couldn't have known that until you approached her." He argued back. Edward nodded, "I can't read her well, sometimes I can get thoughts and sometimes images but not like I can usually read. How did she know I could read her thoughts?"

"I don't know."

"I want to know, and I want to know how she got that necklace." He said as he grabbed his stuff. Jasper shrugged, "We'll have to talk to Carlisle."

"Jasper, she knows what we are, I did hear the word vampire in her thoughts. I don't know how or why but she knows and why wasn't she scared of us?"

"I don't know maybe when we talk to Carlisle we can get some answers."

"Or you can."

"What does that mean?" Jasper frowned eyeing him. Edward smiled, "She likes imperfect, therefore she finds you more interesting than the rest of us. I could pick that up." He shook his head, "Not a good idea me and temptation don't mix."

"Well you may be the key my friend."

"No I won't she can't stand me."

"So make her change her mind brother, use that vampire charm." He laughed as he said it. Jasper scowled, "Not likely."

They didn't see me around the corner watching them curiously. I didn't trust them and I knew better than to tell them anything. They were all the same deep down, even if these particular vampires had not been a problem. Eventually they all were. I looked down at my watch realizing I was really late now. I turned almost running into Alice.

"Sorry." I mumbled. Alice smiled, "It's ok, are you all right? You look sort of pale." I spoke softly after a moment of trying to find my voice, "Just not feeling well."

"Oh, well maybe you should visit the nurse she might help no?"

"No."

Alice looked perplexed at me a moment then smiled, "Well I hope you feel better." She then happily headed towards her next class.

At lunch I sat alone, I didn't eat just looked out the window watching as the leaves silently fell. My friends know if I am like this it was best to leave me alone. It was then I heard a tray scrape the table and prepared to go off looking to see who was across from me. When I met those large brown eyes I decided not to be sarcastic, at least temporarily. It was like a cruel punishment that this so called boy could be so darn cute. Had he been human I probably would be making a fool out of myself much like the rest of the girls. Of course they didn't pay attention to any of the human girls, which is why I was left wondering what they suddenly found so interesting about me.

He didn't smile just played with an apple he had in his hands but unfortunately his eyes never left mine.

"I wanted to apologize for my brother earlier. Sometimes he gets away with himself."

"So I saw."

"Gabby, I hope we don't make you uncomfortable. Most of the kids around here avoid us but find us incredibly beautiful. Human instinct tells them we are dangerous. I am surprised yours hasn't told you this as well."

"I don't go much on instinct, I prefer to go on faith. It doesn't matter which I prefer to go on. I don't bother you so why are you here?"

"I have a few questions." He gestured to my necklace. "You hold the answers to those questions."

"Well." I leaned on the table closer to him, "Suppose I don't want to answer your questions?" I hated that he didn't send that annoying Edward to ask me this, it would have been so much easier to get rid of him. I find myself in the peculiar predicament of not wanting to be so rude. What was going on with me? I mentally slapped myself.

He smiled at me then, a gorgeous half smile that I am sure most of the female population would swoon over. He leaned closer to me. It was utterly too close, he was way to far into the careful little bubble I create around myself. I felt his breath tickling my face and I knew half of the cafeteria were staring and pretending not to. "Gabrielle, you'll find that I can be very persuasive." He whispered calmly. I didn't fail to notice his eyes glancing to my lips. Why did he do that? Crazy vampire. He really must be psychotic.

I think he finally realized how close we were because he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. While I was glad to have my little bubble back to myself I was curious about the expression his face currently held.

"You will be at the dance studio as usual tonight?"

He knew my routine! Wait how did he know that? I bit my lip suddenly nervous and somehow I think he knew it, he smiled lightly. "What I do is none of your business, I might think you are stalking me you know."

"Not stalking, just observant, can't I watch a beautiful girl without being accused of stalking?"

"Not given your current status, I don't plan on being your next fix Jasper." I knew I was being a brat, heck I was trying very hard to get him to leave and it wasn't working.

"Ah, so you do know who I am. I like the way you say my name darlin'. It's very alluring, much like you but I dare say and hopefully it won't be too disappointing that I have no plans of you becoming my next fix. I find you much too interesting and would prefer to keep you around."

This guy was full of it wasn't he? He must be under the mistaken illusion that someone found his antics charming, I for one did not. I grabbed my tray if he wouldn't leave I would. "Whatever, enjoy your lunch don't choke on it. I don't know CPR."

"I am sure it wouldn't kill me, what do you think?" He smirked then. He has quite the little mouth on him doesn't he? I leaned down for a moment so only he could hear, "Probably not but I am quite sure I could figure out a way to help you out." His smile fell then and the look he gave me was deadly. I turned walking to the counter and placing my tray on it. I was glad to get away from him. Something inside told me for whatever reason he was not finished.

I walked outside groaning when I realized it was raining. What's new I suppose. The corridor was empty and I began to walk towards my locker. I felt a cold breeze and looked up to find him leaning on the wall in front of me. What does he want now! He moved closer until I had turned and was pinned to the wall, his face close to mine as his hands rested on the wall on both sides of my head. "I won't hurt you darlin', I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"I'm not." I answered even though he did make me nervous when he was this close. He looked into my eyes and then down at my hands, "Why are you shaking?"

"Get to the point Jasper, someone might assume we are dating and really, I don't want to ruin my reputation."

"You don't want them to see us together?"

"No!" I answered nervously watching the door and praying no one came out. I knew he wouldn't ruin anything but instead would give way to a million questions I had no intention of answering. He smirked then moved his right hand to my cheek. "Well you must forgive me then."

"For what?"

"This." His lips were suddenly on mine and I stiffened in horror. I could hear the door and several people who had exited the cafeteria and now stood watching. _Great!_ I so hate this guy! Vampire! Whatever!

He leaned back grinning, "So you have fun explaining about us love and we'll talk more later." I could feel my insides boiling with the need to smack him. He walked off turning to wink and making sure they all saw. My mouth fell open. What a _jerk! _Great his annoying brother would be better than this.

I felt Melanie and my other friend Lisa at my side. "What was that? You and Hale!" Melanie asked excitedly. "You have been holding out on me!"

I felt sick this was going to be a pain. Mel looked at me concerned, "You look pale, are you ok?"

"I feel sick you guys." She took my arm, "Come on we'll go see the nurse." Lisa followed beside me, "Seriously Gabby you and Jasper?" I felt them stop and gasp. I groaned, _Please _cut me a break here! Looking up I sighed. I knew it. He smiled looking at them, "Ladies." I was sure they would pass out any moment. He then focused on me, "Are you ok love?"

_Crap!_ I am _so_ going to kill him! He smirked knowingly. I could see his family in the distance, his older brother Emmett looked like he was fixing to pee on himself he was laughing so hard. I am starting to think vampires are mental or something.

I decided to play along after all two can play this game. "I am feeling sort of nauseated."

"Really? What a shame, you should see the nurse. Want me to take you?" He was so smug. Revenge will be sweet you just wait and here I thought he was the reserved serious one. Shows how much I know. "No my friends can do it, I wouldn't want you to miss class _Sweetheart_." I tried to sound awestruck and I think I just vomited. Truly I think I did. He was a bit taken back and I pulled away from Mel trying to maintain my posture and not crumble like an idiot.

"I'll see you later right?" I questioned him placing my hands on his chest. It was his turn to be confused. He glanced down at my hands and then back to my face, "Right." I smirked, "Right then, later.' Take this mister know it all. Grabbing his collar I kissed him quickly and got my desired reaction he was rigid and looked at me stunned. Turning I hit Mel telling her to get her jaw off of the floor and come on. She shook her head I guess to clear it, who knows and continued to walk with me to the office. Somewhere along the way I lost Lisa. I think she passed out of shock. If he is going to play this little game then I will just play it back. _Yuck_ I really feel sick now, I just kissed a vampire, twice.

Jasper walked back over to his family with an uncertain look. Emmett's laugh was booming. "I guess she surprised you a little huh Jazz." He frowned, "She's just trying to play it off. She has no idea she can't win."

Edward slipped his arm around his shoulder, "Well then I guess you will just have to show her."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously…**_

_**Jasper walked back over to his family with an uncertain look. Emmett's laugh was booming. "I guess she surprised you a little huh Jazz." He frowned, "She's just trying to play it off. She has no idea she can't win."**_

_**Edward slipped his arm around his shoulder, "Well then I guess you will just have to show her."**_

I was so glad to check out. I had last period with Jasper and really didn't feel like dealing with any more of his crap. I can't tell you how fast news travels in this school. I couldn't even walk down the hall without someone whispering or pointing at me. I will _kill_ him. He just thinks he is dead now. I wonder if the stake thing really works? Arriving at my red Honda Civic I got in tossing my bag on the seat. Yes it was your typical prep car, dance stickers, teenage crap. I have to fit in somehow. I must say I am entirely too good a lying. It wasn't by choice but by necessity. I seem to have hidden myself well. No one sees the real me. Not anymore.

I decided I should go to the dance studio, after all I needed to practice and it was my escape. It was lucky for me I had the key since my mom owned it. She wouldn't be here for another three hours or so. I changed clothes and warmed up, slipping my CD in. I decided on Within Temptation. I was in a sort of mood anyway and somehow Frozen reminded me of my sister. The lyrics were so alive to me it was like glancing in a mirror. I was forever protecting my sister and the one time I should have I couldn't.

Closing my eyes I melted into the music. This was my music, my escape. It was the only time I was whole. I let it take me into a safe place, a place where there were no vampires or evil monsters only love and warmth. The song completed and I suddenly felt cold, unsure and broken. The tears fell and I dropped to my knees. I missed her, every moment of every day. I could trust her with all of my secrets and now I felt utterly alone.

I was still the same on the outside but I trusted no one and if you knew me before then you knew I had changed.

I suddenly got the overwhelming feeling like I was being watched and turned looking around but I found no one. I decided my overactive mind was probably playing tricks on me after all I was paranoid. I made my way to the CD player and flipped through the songs until I found another one to my liking and got lost again.

Jasper stood watching from a distance leaning casually on a tree. He knew he was too far for her to see him and the other trees would interrupt her view. It made him sad to see her drop to her knees and cry. He wondered what happened to make her this way. He knew her tough exterior was an act but he had no idea she was hiding something this painful.

Edward rested his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "What's she doing?" Jasper shook his head, "Dancing, you know I feel like a stalker watching her like this. Do I really have to go through this charade to get information out of her? Why can't Alice be her friend?"

"She won't trust her."

"Right and she trust's me? Alice stands a better chance."

"Not really. I don't know why but she won't let a female that close. Alice said she saw you two talking more. She said this is what you've been waiting for whatever that means."

He looked oddly, "What? It can't be I don't even know the girl. I mean I've never even looked twice at her. I'm not you and she's not Bella."

"What's that suppose to mean? She doesn't even know about Bella."

"Nothing, maybe Bella can enroll in her class or something." He ran his hand through his hair irritated.

"Need I remind you, female…not going to let her close…you're male."

"So you do it, you have this human relationship thing down packed." He growled back. Edward frowned, "Bella isn't human anymore and this will take a lot of time. I don't think I can give her what she needs, I certainly can't fake an interest and you being single will be better at it maybe even come to like her. Not to mention the fact she already finds you interesting."

"I don't have your willpower, kissing her today was almost too much and when she kissed me and I didn't expect it…not a good thing."

"You'll be fine. Carlisle has been extremely overworked and I spoke with everyone and we decided this was a better way to approach it. Jasper, you can do this." He placed both hands on his shoulders now, "We all have faith in you."

"If I kill her it's your fault." He mumbled angrily. Edward laughed, "You won't." He glanced at her once more and turned to leave, "I'll meet you at home, I need to hunt." Edward smiled as Jasper disappeared.

The next day before school I picked up my friend Le. Le and I have been friends forever, he is closer to me then any of my other friend's heck we even tried the dating thing once until he discovered he preferred males. I didn't care he was still my best friend. His parents were close with my family and like mine decided to curse him with an awful name. In his case it was Clovis LeBlanc, can you imagine? I thought my name was bad. There is a reason he goes by Le. I wonder what our parents were drinking when they came up with these stupid names?

Le got in smiling at me, "So rumor has it." _Oh No! Here we go._ "That you and a certain Mr. Hale are an item now, how come you didn't tell me?"

"I was the last one to know." I said trying not to act disgusted at the thought. He raised a dark eyebrow at me in question, "Well I heard it on good authority that you were kissing at lunch."

"Lisa huh?"

"Yes, so what is the scoop?" He nudged my arm. "You know I won't bash you honey he is quite the catch."

I chuckled, "Yes I am sure he is but you know me Le, not interested."

"But, you did kiss?"

"Yes, he kissed me so to speak. He's very sure of himself." I tried to leave out the fact that I played along. Le smiled, "Well he should be looking like he does. I would be on cloud nine if he were after me, you should totally rethink this no men policy. It really is quite a bore. I need good gossip in my life."

I had to laugh. He always kept me in stitches. "Well Le I promise if I were dating Jasper you would be the first to know." I pulled into my usual parking spot and turned to grab my bag from the back seat. He laughed, "Well it seems mister tall, blonde, and handsome is on his way."

"What?" I jerked around just as he opened my door and kneeled. "Morning sunshine." He smirked. I could really just smack him he is getting beyond annoying. I could hear Le chuckling and shot him a look. He stopped laughing but continued to smile as he got out as slow as possible. Some people as too nosey for their own good.

"What can I do for you?" I asked zipping my bag and trying to act nonchalant.

"I think there is an unsettled topic between us that requires further interaction." I looked at him oddly, what was that a sonnet? Who speaks like that anyway. Geez. "I don't in fact the less contact, the better." I stood only to have him grab my bag from me. Growing irritated I reached for it which unfortunately had me closer to him than I would like. He smiled letting the bag fall to his shoulder and resting his free hand on my waist. "Miss me already?" He asked knowing my answer would not be kind. I could feel Le's hot gaze on my back and I know I was three shades of red already.

"Jazz…please."

"How did you know my nick name?" I looked at him funny having no clue what he was referring to. "What?"

"My nickname is Jazz, how did you know?"

"I didn't. It just came out." I said not moving, I knew if I moved forward I would be closer to him and I can almost guarantee you he wasn't going to budge and give me room. I was torn between dealing with his torture and well…dealing with his torture.

"You can just agree to dinner with me tonight and this will all go away."

My mouth dropped, "I don't think so." He moved closer and I found the hard steel of the car meeting my shoulder blades as I tried to retreat. He was definitely getting amusement out of this.

"I can be persuasive."

"Haven't we had this talk before?" I reminded him. He smiled leaning to me and for a moment I think he was unsure, I couldn't see his face but I did notice he was extremely tense and then as quick as it came I felt him turn and place a cool kiss on my cheek next to my ear.

"We aren't finished love." He whispered moving back and offering me his hand, "Let me walk you to class."

I looked down at his hand like it would burn me and frowned, "I know where the room is. I don't need you to lead me."

"Humor me." He grabbed my wrist pulling me out of the way as he shut my door. I couldn't resist when he started leading me, especially with the firm grip he had on my wrist and I knew he was enjoying all of the looks we were getting. Why? Because he knew it annoyed me. My jacket was long enough that it covered my hand and his and I am fairly certain it looked like we were holding hands.

Walking me into my class I glared at Edward who was leaning back in his chair with a big smile. I can think of so many things to call him at this particular moment. Jasper set my bag on the table and turned, "So I'll see you at lunch?"

"Oh of course Jazz, I am just dying to be in your spectacular presence at lunch why I couldn't live without it." I made sure to add sugar coating as I said it. It was so sweet the guy should have a cavity.

"Would you like coffee with that?" He smarted off. I frowned not seeing Le who had taken his seat behind me and watched with extreme interest.

"No! Actually I prefer cream." He raised an eyebrow and I realized what I said could be taken bad, really bad. Crap! Why did he have to make me look like such an idiot? Realizing the spot he had me in he leaned close until I was backed against the table. "Oh darlin' I can give you cream you have no idea." I heard Le gasp behind me and after I got over the initial shock of what he said I pushed him back, well I pushed and he allowed me to. "Personal space." I explained motioning with my hands.

"See you at lunch." He winked then met Edward's eyes for a minute before walking out. I fell hard on my chair trying to ignore the fact that half the classroom had witnessed our little display. I am so embarrassed. Le leaned close smiling, "Girl, he's got it bad."

"No he doesn't, he is trying to be a pain in my a…" Seeing the teacher next to me I smiled, "anterior." I finished. I heard Edward chuckle and shot him a look that only served to make him smile more. Le drew my attention, "Well for someone who supposedly doesn't like you he sure is paying a lot of attention to you, even if he is trying to get on your nerves."

"So glad you are on the Jasper cheering squad."

"Gabby." He sighed, "I am on your side, I just think he's cute that's all and you should entertain the idea at the very least. You have nothing to lose."

"I have everything to lose." I whispered hoping he didn't hear me but I knew he did when I felt his arm around me. "Love you Gabby."

"Love you too Le." He opened his book to today's lesson and began reading. Class was over quickly and I stood heading for the door and then stopped looking back to see Edward watching me as he flicked his pencil on the desk repetitively. Deciding to take the chance I approached him. "What game are you and your brother playing?"

"I didn't know we were." He responded with a crooked smile. "I can't help it if Jasper wants to be your friend. Perhaps you should entertain the idea a little. He's usually pretty fun to be around."

"Yeah death becomes him." I answered turning. He laughed as he grabbed his books, "I like that about you. I never know what you are going to say, it keeps things interesting,"

"Glad to be of service."

"You should take a chance you know, he is a good guy."

"Yeah, that wants to eat me."

He slid his arm around my shoulder, "What's a little craving between friends?"

"You're such a pervert."

He laughed loudly then. "I didn't mean it like that. Wow is your mind in the gutter." I frowned. Why were these vampires so friendly all of a sudden? I admit I've watched them through the three years they have been here and they don't converse with humans much outside of Alice's dating. I have seen Jasper watching me on a few occasions but I assume that is what he does with all of us, watch and think how mundane it all is. This little fake reality we make for ourselves thinking evil things don't exist.

I moved away from his arm, "No touchy feely I am already fighting the rumor I am dating Jasper, can we please not add you to the mix?"

He smiled resting his arm at his side. "I have very few human friends."

"No? For real?" I couldn't help it, came naturally. He looked at me serious, "I am being serious, just listen for a moment."

"You have 2 minutes."

"Like I was saying I prefer not to have many human friends, cuts down on exposure to the wrong element."

"And the death toll." I smarted off smiling. He frowned, "Jasper has trouble with being around humans so much, I think your relationship would be good for him, help him branch out."

"Right. If he killed me who would notice right? Take me out like my sister?" He stopped walking and a strange look crossed his face, "What do you mean like your sister?"

I realized what I had said. _Darn mouth! _"I was just saying, you know I am really late and your two minutes is up." He reached for my arm but I was fast enough to move in front of someone and block his attempt. I didn't look back to see what his expression was, I didn't care."

I avoided any further incident by leaving, again. I am such a coward. Knowing my mom was home I headed to the dance studio, changed and danced my little heart out. It felt good to sweat. After an hour of that I definitely needed water. Walking to where I had set my bottle I noticed it wasn't there and looked around for a moment before my eyes settled on a pair of faded jeans and boots. I knew before I looked up it was him. Why couldn't he just go away and not exist like he did before?

Sighing I reached out. He placed the bottle in my hand but not before caressing mine lightly. Snatching my hand away I sat down, "Learning to dance?"

"I might be. I've danced a little in my day. None of this fancy stuff like you do though, I'm more classically inclined. I will say you are beautiful when you dance, and I mean that."

"Glad you improve I'll sleep so much better now." I couldn't help it, being sarcastic to guys was in my blood. He sat beside me, "What do you say I take you for a drink maybe something to eat."

"Your idea of food and mine might differ."

"I meant whatever you want Gabby, I am sure you are quite thirsty." He was clearly getting irritated with me, good. I stood, "No thanks. Wrong species."

I didn't get far before he grabbed my arm and pulled me hard. I am sure for him it was a light pull but to me it was strong, strong enough to pull me directly into him. My mouth gaped and I pushed on his broad chest to no avail. I can't tell you how aggravating this vampire is. He's hard too, he feels like a mountain. I think if I were to slap him the only thing it would hurt would be my hand.

"We need to talk."

"We." I pointed from me to him. "Have nothing to say to one another."

"How do you know unless you hear me out?" I looked up meeting his caramel eyes. I can't stand that look he gives me. You know the one cute guy's give girls to get their way. Those innocent puppy dog eyes as if they are so sweet. Please as if I didn't know better. I certainly don't find him irresistible. In fact quite the opposite. I pulled at my arms until he released me. "Look Jazz I don't plan on telling you anything."

"I like when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Call me Jazz." I sighed, "I had no idea. It was just shorter and came out. Don't get all flattered and stuff. I didn't do it out of kindness. Besides, I am mad at you anyway for making my life hell at school, now everyone thinks we are an item or something."

"I plan on keeping it that way until you give me some answers."

"I don't bend to threats." I spouted back. He smiled, "Then I guess we are dating love. Get used to it."

"I'll tell them you are lying. They won't believe it unless they see us together away from school anyway. I mean if we were dating we would go out right? Hence the I am not going anywhere with you."

"We would socialize as you say. I think they will believe it." He smirked and I was sure I didn't want to know why but I asked anyway. "Really, why?"

I didn't have time to respond before I was against him, my hair in his hand. "Too bad you couldn't just do as I ask and not make this hard on yourself." He said before he tilted his head closer. I held my breath praying he would back off and then the door opened. I saw the shock in Lisa's face. She was supposed to teach the junior class tonight and came early from school probably to check on me. Now she was walking in to me and Jasper apparently making out. _This just gets better and better!_

"I'm sorry, I can…" She was red and stuttering. I pushed Jasper back and luckily he moved.

"No, no Lisa it's ok come on in." I shot him a dirty look and he smiled knowing he could still manipulate the situation, "Hey Lisa."

She had a look of shock on her face after all they very rarely spoke to anyone. "Hi J…Jasper." He turned to me smiling, "I'll call you later love, have a good class and try not to think about me too much when I am away."

"I'll try but it will be _so _hard you have no idea." I smarted off. He winked, "Have a good day Lisa."

"Thanks." She answered still staring at him in love, lust, or something of that nature. It made me sick actually, and not in a good way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously…**_

"_**Hi J…Jasper." He turned to me smiling, "I'll call you later love, have a good class and try not to think about me too much when I am away."**_

"_**I'll try but it will be so hard you have no idea." I smarted off. He winked, "Have a good day Lisa."**_

"_**Thanks." She answered still staring at him in love, lust, or something of that nature. It made me sick actually, and not in a good way.**_

"Wow!" Lisa said after he was out the door. "You really are going for it huh?" I felt the nausea return and turned on my heel.

"I am not going for anything he is just a stalker." She looked at me in disbelief. "You were all over him Gabby I know what I saw." Sad but true it did look as if I was guilty. I sighed nodding, "It's not like if we did have something going you wouldn't be the first to know. Come on."

She shrugged, "Possibly but I saw how he was looking at you and yeah…he likes you." She set her bag down, "It could be worse you know, it's not like he isn't one of the best looking guys at the school. I'd date him in a minute."

"Not if you wanted to keep a pulse." I mumbled softly. She looked back at me, "What I couldn't hear you?"

I smiled innocently, "Nothing I was talking aloud to myself." She nodded grabbing her bag again and heading to change. I definitely was going to have to do something he was driving me insane and he knew it. He was playing into the fact I didn't want it spread we were together, mainly because we were not and one word Ewh! Is that enough to break down how I feel? He is dead, pulseless, and so not my type, or species for that matter.

When we finished up class I found him waiting by my car. "Lose something?" I asked as I reached around his slim waist to open the door. Which he blocked leaning on it.

"Yeah actually, you." He said with a large grin. I knew he was up to something but then when isn't he. I mean harassing me is fine but meeting me at my car in the dark, after class not so much. He waved at someone and I turned seeing Lisa who was now smiling. _Fantastic!_

"So Gabby are we going to meet or what? I am beginning to get impatient. You keep denying me the one thing I want." He pleaded with me but his sad pouty face was not going to work.

"What? Fresh blood? Sorry not enough to share, I hear the blood bank is full."

"Always so defensive, tell me what happened to you to make you this way? How did you find out what we are?" His face was serious and his voice full of question. I sighed, "Can I please put my bag down?" He grabbed it from me and set it on the ground crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Oh thank you I couldn't have done that without you." I smarted off. I managed to do the once over of him. I don't know why I was just curious I guess. He actually is built in all the right places. Not bad, too bad he's a vampire and I well….I just plain don't like him.

"Like what you see?" He reached out pulling me close and turning so my back was pinned against the car.

"Must we do this again? I am starting to think you actually like me." I attempted to push his hard body back to no avail. Most of the students had left so I was not too worried about someone seeing. It was the first time I really looked at him. I had never really paid that much attention to the color of his eyes or the scars that I could now see, barely but they were there. I didn't think as I boldly reached up and traced the one on his jaw with my finger. I can only imagine the curious look my face held.

He didn't move away, he didn't move at all in fact he simply allowed my exploration. I didn't expect him to explain but he did. "I was in a fight so to speak. As you can see we tend to scar when venom is injected and in my case there was an excessive amount of it. Most humans don't notice."

"This all happened at one time?"

"Yes." He answered honestly. My hand drifted to his neck, there were so many.

"Does it hurt? I mean the venom?" I don't know why I asked I guess because I had never sat and had a normal discussion with a vampire. Not that this was by any means. He nodded but didn't go into details. He then reached up taking my hand in his and placing it to his chest, "I have many more."

"Really?"

I actually felt bad for him. I can't imagine so much violence. I wondered if that was when he was turned into the monster he was. I can't imagine what a horrific memory that must be. He lifted his shirt and I gasped reaching down and touching them. They were smooth, you couldn't feel them but they were obviously there.

I didn't want to imagine where else on his body they were.

I realized his eyes were closed and jerked my hand back. When he opened them they were several shades darker. I was nervous about what might happen but I tried not to let on. It was then I heard my mom, "Honey I thought you had left, who is your friend?"

I pushed him off of me and he took the hint moving. I tried to smile as she walked over. "Mom this is Jasper. Jasper this is my mom."

He shook her hand, "Please to meet you." She looked at us both curiously, "I didn't realize you were dating anyone." She began and before I could speak Jasper chimed in happily, "It's fairly new. I've had a crush for some time but your daughter was very hard to convince to go out with me."

My mouth gaped open and He winked at me. My mom nodded and smiled, "Well Jasper you should come over one night for dinner. I would love having you." She was so excited by the prospect I didn't dare intervene. Jasper shrugged, "I'll work on it, I have to convince Gabby it's a good idea."

"Jasper!" I groaned irritated. He smiled innocently at me, "Yes love?" My mom kissed my cheek, "I'll see you at home, you two can go out for dinner or something if you want. Do you have some money?"

"Yes mom." I rolled my eyes. Jasper cut in then, "It's ok if she doesn't I'll pay. It's only right." I glared at him and heard her begin to walk off, "Ok honey see you later. Not too late." She was so happy to see me with a guy I don't think she cared who he was but he was such a charmer! Did I mention I hate this guy_? Seriously!_

"So dinner?" He asked moving close to me again his hands at my sides to keep me from moving. I was so ticked but what was I going to say now?

"What choice do I have?" I mumbled angry. I felt his hand on my chin as he lifted it so I was looking at him.

"You always have a choice, never forget that. I won't make you go. I'll just keep bugging you until you do."

"Why is this so important to you?" I watched his face but he remained unreadable then I felt his finger trace my lips as his eyes fell to my mouth. I had no idea what he would do but I knew what he was thinking and the odd thing was he was no longer teasing me.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. His head moved towards mine and I tried to back up more into my car. He ignored my protest and moved closer, "Stop running from me." He said as he held me still.

"I don't like vampires." I said firmly.

"I know." He moved closer running his nose across my jaw. I shivered involuntarily.

"I don't like you."

"I don't like you either." He said as his lips fell onto mine. I was frozen a moment, there was no one here to perform for, what was he doing? He tilted my head running his tongue across my lips. I knew what he wanted but I didn't want to do this, I didn't want to like him at all.

The hand on my waist poked me and I gasped only to have him slip his sweet tasting tongue into my mouth. I was tempted to bite it but instead I found myself leaning into him, my hands trailing from his chest to the nape of his neck and finally resting in his hair.

I felt him pull me tighter. I could feel the low moan he made reverberate from his chest. I pulled back, I couldn't do this. It was wrong in so many ways. His eyes drifted over my features, taking a moment I guess to gauge my reaction.

"So dinner?" He asked again clearing his throat.

"I still don't like you." I said bluntly. He smirked, "Can't stand you either, want to ride with me?"

"No, I can follow you to wherever."

He nodded and opened my car door for me. I got in and waited for him to start his sleek black Audi R8 and followed him. He drove fast but I kept up, typical male need for speed. He pulled up at the curb of a local small restaurant. I found a spot across the street and parked locking my door and heading across to him. He smiled then suddenly turned looking to his left and then back at me.

"Gabby run." He said urgently. I looked around like an idiot not sure what was going on. I saw the truck turn and come barreling toward me and knew I couldn't move fast enough. He obviously hadn't seen me. He slammed oh his brakes but I gasped and braced for impact. I felt a hard impact and then I was on my back hearing the sound of bending metal and the screech of tires.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper reach down and brush my hair back, "Are you ok?"

"If I could breathe." I gasped back. He immediately got up and offered me his hand. The truck had stopped and the man was at my side, "Are you ok? I didn't see you with the street light out and….well are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I reassured him. He looked back at his truck, "I am glad I didn't hit you, I hit something though the front bumper is bent in pretty deep." Jasper shrugged, "I think it was the light pole." I noticed he walked a short distance away but paid him no mind. The driver looked confused, "Really? That's kind of…" He looked at Jasper as I tried to stifle a giggle when I saw what Jasper had moved for. There was now a large dent in the pole.

"Well I'll be." He said removing his hat and running his hand through his hair. "I guess I did. I can fix that but what about you, are you sure you are ok?"

"Fine really, it's fine. Please don't worry." He nodded and I turned walking to Jasper. "I hope you can get it fixed." I said as I stepped onto the curve. He sighed, "Me too. I better call the sheriff just to let him know what happened. "

Jasper took my hand, "You do that, I am going to get her a drink. We'll be inside."

"Sure, sure." He said opening his cell phone.

Stopping out front Jasper lifted my arm and touched it. I flinched, "Owh!" I noticed the face he made and that he had stepped back.

"Go to the bathroom and wash your arm, it's bleeding." Now I knew why he was backing away.

"You will meet me inside?"

"In a few minutes, yes." I nodded and went inside washing my arm and holding a paper towel to it until it stopped. I waited a few extra minutes just to be sure. Who wants to tempt a vampire right? When I was happy with the results I went outside and sat at a booth. Jasper still wasn't back but I figured he needed to calm himself so I ordered a cheeseburger, fries and a coke. I was starving.

A few minutes later he came back, a calm look on his face. He sat across from me and smiled, "Much better. Fresh air does wonders."

"I would imagine in your case it would. Off of that aren't you glad you are here with me?" I asked grinning mischievously. He raised an eyebrow, "Should I be?"

"Well yes see I won't make you pretend to eat and I won't ask you why you aren't eating." I had a valid point I thought.

"Good point."

My plate arrived and I quickly dug in. I didn't care that he was there I was going to enjoy my dinner. He watched me in silence until I finished. I pushed my plate away smiling, "Wonderful. I feel better now."

"Good." He pushed the plate to the end of the table and scooted closer to me.

"Are we going to whisper?" I asked leaning forward like he did. A lopsided grin appeared on his face. "No darlin', I just wanted to move closer to talk."

"So what is it your highness keeps bugging me about?" I smarted off crossing my arms.

"Your necklace."

I looked down lifting it in my hand. "What about it?"

"Where did you get it?" He was serious and there was no hint of a smile. I released it and shrugged, "My great-grandmother, I am not sure where she got it but she left specific instructions that once she was gone it went to me. I look almost just like her you know, so everyone tells me anyway."

"How did she die?" He seemed very curious and I wanted to annoy him but the look in his eyes told me not to.

"Natural causes, nothing specific."

He looked down at his hands. He was quiet but I could see he was thinking and wondered what. I decided to break the silence, "Why are you asking, what is it about my necklace?"

Meeting my eyes he slid his hand down his shirt and pulled out a chain with the same exact emblem. I found myself gasping and reached across to touch it.

"It's just like mine."

"Yes, so it would seem." He released it allowing me to run my thumb over its smooth surface. I let it go leaning back, "What does your stand for?"

"It's my family crest it signifies Carlisle's family the Cullen's."

I was shocked, why would Grans want to wear such a thing. I am no relation to the Cullen's and I have no idea how she knew them. Not that they weren't around but I never heard anyone mention them. She certainly didn't. I knew if anyone she would be the one tied up in something strange, she usually was. I remember from my younger days that she always wore this necklace.

"Why do you think she would wear it?" I asked curious. He sighed, "She's not a vampire so I have no idea. Perhaps she found it somewhere and liked it."

"She wouldn't just wear a symbol like this. She was very superstitious." He thought a minute, "I don't know. My father is working tonight but he is off tomorrow. Perhaps you can drop by."

"Drop by? No, although I know you would love for me to I have to wash my hair."

"Are you scared?" He asked sweetly, almost teasing but not quite. I took a deep breath in and shook my head no.

"House full of vamps." He reminded me as if he was uncertain if I would flee at any moment. I slipped out of the booth, "I am not intimidated Jasper, relax."

"So you'll come?" He slipped a twenty on the table and followed me. I looked back, "It was only six dollars."

"Good tip?" He winked and pushed my back so I would go out. He followed me across to my car but we stood on the outside of the passenger side. The streets were deserted and it was quiet.

"You will come?" He asked again slipping his hands into his pockets as he watched me. I sighed, "I guess. I am not a snack though. I don't like you and I don't want to be around a bunch of vampires."

"Duly noted." He moved closer and I again backed away. "I get the feeling you don't like to be touched."

"I don't especially by you."

He grabbed my waist pulling me close until his lips were against mine but not quite close enough to kiss.

"Does the thought of it make you ill?" He questioned. I nodded, "Extremely, can't stand the thought."

"You must hate this." I felt his breath softly on my face. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I allowed my hands to rest on his chest, "I do. I hate you."

"I hate you too." His lips then descended onto mine. I didn't have time to argue, to move, to do anything but allow him this moment. I could feel one hand run slowly up my spine and my head fell back as I moaned. I was gasping for air but was suddenly sober when his lips came to my neck.

"Jasper, no."

"Don't like it?" He questioned as he continued to kiss and finally arrived at my ear. He had to have heard my heart trying to pounce. He was probably enjoying having this effect on me. "No I don't like it." I jumped when he ran his teeth along my shoulder and stood extremely still. He chuckled, "I won't bite you darlin'."

I pushed back walking to the driver's door. "We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Yes we will, although I hate talking to you." He smiled as I pulled off. Tomorrow I would find out just what my naughty little Grans was up to. I took a shower when I arrived home and headed to my room getting into bed. I rolled onto my side falling asleep quickly and wondering what in the heck I just got myself into.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously…**_

"_**Jasper, no."**_

"_**Don't like it?" He questioned as he continued to kiss and finally arrived at my ear. He had to have heard my heart trying to pounce. He was probably enjoying having this effect on me. "No I don't like it." I jumped when he ran his teeth along my shoulder and stood extremely still. He chuckled, "I won't bite you darlin'."**_

_**I pushed back walking to the driver's door. "We'll talk more tomorrow." **_

"_**Yes we will, although I hate talking to you." He smiled as I pulled off. Tomorrow I would find out just what my naughty little Grans was up to. I took a shower when I arrived home and headed to my room getting into bed. I rolled onto my side falling asleep quickly and wondering what in the heck I just got myself into.**_

I had a dream. I was in a large house, more like a castle really. Something I would dream of in a fairy tale. I was standing by French doors and I was dressed in a long white silken gown. My hair blowing softly in the wind, I saw the necklace being lowered onto my neck from behind. I felt hands fasten it then rest on my shoulders.

"I will love you as long as you breathe." I heard the seductive male voice from behind me. I turned to face what was the most gorgeous blonde haired man I had ever seen. He pulled me close, "You will always be a part of my family."

"I can't give you more than this." I said softly.

His large hand stroked my cheek. "I would never ask you to my love. As long as I have you whatever you can give will be enough."

"When I age this must stop. I do not wish you to see me like that."

"Tillie, I love you. I will always do as you wish."

He brushed my red hair back and smiled, "Stay with me tonight my love." I nodded, "You know I can't." He pulled me against his hard frame. "Just tonight, you always leave. I need you to stay just this once."

"It is because it will hurt less if I go."

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe making love to me and leaving is any less painful than allowing me to hold you while you sleep? I can assure you it is not for me."

"Carlisle." I pleaded.

He leaned to my ear slipping the small spaghetti straps of my gown down my shoulders. "Make love to me my love. I will not force you to stay. Bless me with this moment."

I closed my eyes as his lips descended to my throat. I felt the gown slip to expose my chest to him but I didn't care. I felt like this was not the first time, I was so familiar with him, his smell, his feel. He cupped my face in his hands, "You own my heart Tillie." It was all that was said as his lips descended on mine.

I awoke with a gasp, I had no idea who this man was but I knew this was my great grandmother Tillie. She had so many secrets. It was scary how connected to her I always was. He was a vampire, and she was in love with him. It was no wonder I felt more comfortable around Jasper than I should, even if my sister was killed by one of their kind.

You can't blame a species for something one person did right? A lot of things were clear now but I still had questions. I dressed for school knowing I would be off for the weekend after today and that I promised Jasper I would come to his house. _I am not looking forward to this._

I slipped into jeans, knee high black boots and a fairly nice fitting pink angora sweater. I wanted to look nice when I met them, I have no idea why, I had no one to impress. Did I really care what Jasper thought? I hoped not. I brushed my long red hair and slipped a hair band in. A light coat of make-up and I was down the stairs.

"Arelise do you want breakfast?" I hear my mother ask from the kitchen.

"No, I will be late."

"Ok well Jasper is here." She said sweetly. I stood there shocked surely I heard her wrong. I walked into the kitchen seeing him leaning on the counter smiling and laughing with her. He was dressed in boots, jeans that fit way too good on him and a dark blue sweater. His eyes fell on me and he looked me up and down appreciatively.

"You look lovely darlin'" He said with a smile crossing the room to kiss my cheek. "Your mom was just telling me about her job, no wonder you are so intelligent, you take after your mother." _Flirt._

I knew he was laying it on thick to get in good with my mom, why I have no idea. He'd just be going away after he got whatever he was looking for right? He slid his hand into mine handing me a muffin. _Blueberry my favorite._

"You can eat on the way to school."

"Wait, why are you here?" I asked realization suddenly dawning. He smirked, "Taking my girlfriend to school."

"Jasper." I started but he turned, "I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Thériot." She smiled, "Until then Jasper, You'll love my lasagna." _She invited him to dinner and he accepted? You are kidding me._

"I am sure I will."

He pulled me out the door and to his car opening the door for me, "My family is looking forward to meeting you tonight.'

"Jasper, what are you doing?" I asked curious.

"Opening the door for you." He replied with a smirk. I tossed my bag inside, "No, I mean here like this. I already said I would come, why are you here?"

His smirk fell and he moved against me. "I know you hate me, I can only hope you change your mind."

"I will always hate you." I said back. He grinned at that.

"I will always hate you more beautiful." His lips were suddenly on mine. Ok this was beginning to be a habit of his. I tried to push him back then after a moment I noticed my evil hands betrayed me and slid around his waist. His cool hand slipped under the back of my shirt causing me to jump.

He pulled back, "Sorry." I thought he would gloat but amazingly he didn't. He simply caressed my cheek and smiled, "Get in love." I followed his request and he got in starting his car. Talk about an engine that purrs. Wow.

We arrived at school and I got out grabbing my things. I turned to see Edward smiling. He kissed a pretty brunette who then drove off in a black sports car. I found it interesting because he was never with anyone. I felt Jasper beside me, "It's his wife." He whispered.

"His wife?" I forget they are all a lot older than they look.

He laughed, "Her name is Bella."

I don't know why he felt comfortable telling me this. Edward walked over a lopsided grin on his face.

"How are you this morning Miss Thériot?" He greeted me.

"I am well and you?" I replied.

"Never better."

"Glad to hear it." I turned and glanced at Jasper who was looking at me intensely. He smiled kissing me, "We should go so we're not late." I glanced to see if Edward was looking but he had turned to wait on us. _What no smart remark? _

I allowed him to rest his hand on my hip. After all fighting up to this point has not helped at all. We walked to our first hour class, which we shared and he winked walking across the room to his seat. I looked up from my book, which I was looking at but not concentrating on when Melanie sat down. She smiled, "Hey, you didn't call me back the other night."

"Sorry, I've been sort of distracted as of late." I said with a small smile. She giggled, "I hear, but I would like to know the scoop."

"What do you mean?" I replied acting as if I didn't know.

"I mean I know you can't stand Jasper or any of the Cullen's so I am trying to piece together exactly what is going on."

"I would love to answer that question but Mel I don't know myself."

"Do you like him?" She asked watching my expression.

I shrugged, "Not really, can't stand him."

She sighed shaking her head, "You are so odd." I laughed, "So I've been told."

The day went by quickly and it was amazingly calm. I sat with the Cullen's at lunch because Jasper insisted and I decided whatever he said was fine just so I would get to relax. They all actually included me in conversation even though I know it was clear I didn't want to be included.

I sat beside Jasper quietly as he drove us to his house. I was a little nervous but my mind was still going over the dream I had last night. He must have known from my emotions something was off. I knew he could sense things most people couldn't.

"What are you thinking about Arelise?" He questioned casting a glance at me. I turned raising a eyebrow, "You know better than to call me that."

"I was seeing if you were paying attention. Tell me what is your middle name?"

"Why?"

"I wondered why you went by Gabby." He said as if it were obvious.

I sighed, "Gabriellea."

"I like it, suits you. Very unique and beautiful." He smiled broadly.

"Enough of the flattery vamp, I have a image to uphold you know." I countered with a glare. He inhaled slowly, "I don't know why you refuse to take a compliment. You are very rare. Perfect pale skin, long beautiful red hair like fire. Jade eyes. You are quite breathtaking."

"I strive for that effect." I said rolling my eyes. His hand slipped from the gearshift onto my knee, "You don't have to try too hard love, it comes naturally."

I didn't respond watching the beautiful house come into view. It was simply the most beautiful house I had ever seen and it seemed familiar. He parked behind a black car of some kind and opened my door. I got out and instinctively I took his hand. He smiled but didn't comment.

We walked in and I looked around curiously. He introduced me to his mother Esme. She was striking and extremely nice but she stayed a comfortable amount away. I figure she didn't want to scare me.

"Who do we have here?" I heard from a familiar voice and turned. It was the beautiful blonde vampire from my dream. He stopped in his spot and gasped, "Oh my god…"

I didn't move when he walked closer and lifted my necklace. I felt all eyes on us but I couldn't take my eyes off of him to look.

"I gave this to Tillie years ago." He said his voice almost a whisper.

"Tillie was my great-grandmother."

He gave a small nod. "You look so much like her." He looked down and sat on the couch. "May I ask how she passed?"

I could see he was upset but I had no idea why. "She passed from old age, it was a natural death."

"Were you close?"

"Yes, I love her very much. I stayed with her a lot. She left the necklace specifically for me."

He looked up, "I can understand why. My son has told me about you and it seems you share the same spirit."

"She was very spunky. I think that's why I liked her so much."

He closed his eyes, "Yes."

I looked around. It was oddly quiet. I had no idea what to say or why he was reacting this way. Could my dream be true? I felt an odd bond with this man I hardly knew. I moved to sit beside him and felt him jump looking at me startled. He had no expected me to be so comfortable with him.

"You told her she would always be a part of your family, why?" I asked curious. His face was one of shock.

"How do you know this?"

"I dreamed it." I said shrugging. He blinked not bothering to look away, "Could we speak? Would you be uncomfortable?"

"No." I stood waiting on him. He looked to Jasper and I followed. He smiled nodding reassuringly. I felt Carlisle's hand on my back as he guided me upstairs. He opened a door and I walked in looking around in shock. It was the room in my dream. He opened the huge French doors allowing the cool wind inside.

"This is a spare bedroom. Tillie stayed here sometimes." He said seeing my reaction.

"Why didn't she stay with you?"

He smiled sadly, "You know about us? What did you dream?"

I walked to the doors looking out at the beautiful landscape.

"I saw you and her, you had given her this necklace. You told her you loved her." I said knowingly. He nodded, "I did love her, very much. It was before I met Esme. Tillie didn't want to be turned, and she would only stay with me for a few years. She said she wanted to remember me as we were. She was such a strong woman."

"You made love though." I responded. _Ok open mouth, insert foot. _I blushed. He chuckled, "We did. As I said, I loved her. Our relationship was difficult. She didn't want anyone to find out because it would make things incredibly difficult on she and I. She told me our destinies would always be intertwined. I had no idea she meant like this."

"Like this?"

"Jasper has had difficulty with our lifestyle. He came from a more violent background than any of us. It was very hard on him. Alice helped, they were together many years and then she had a vision. She saw a girl with hair like fire she saw him and this girl in love. They were meant to be you see, but I had no idea it would be you or that you would be related to Tillie."

"How does that help with his thirst?" I asked concerned. He smiled, "You hold some of Tillie dear, she had power over me. I have no idea why but the thirst was sated when I was with her, it would seem he is much the same. Your destiny has been linked since you were born. Tillie saw that."

"How can someone know that I am meant to be with him? I don't …"

I looked off, "A vampire killed my sister and I saw it. The vampire he knew Tillie as well." Carlisle's face was a mask as he moved closer, "I am certain that will all be answered in time. You must first accept your destiny. Jasper is the answer."

"That sounds like a bad movie."

"So it does but it doesn't change that you are. You know it because you feel it, as much as you want to hate him you are still drawn to him are you not?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do, ask yourself why you are so comfortable with him, with me." He placed his hands on my shoulders, "It is not wrong to follow your heart. It will not lead you astray. Some things are unexplainable. I do not wish for Jasper to be torn apart as I was."

"You loved her more than I can possibly understand. I don't get it I guess." I don't know why I was so comfortable but he was right, I was.

"You will understand, give it time."

I heard the door and turned seeing Jasper. Carlisle smiled and kissed my hand, "I think my son wishes to speak with you. We will talk again."

I gave a slight nod. Jasper shut the door after him and crossed the room to stand across from me.

"This all seems so unreal to me Jasper. I find it all so strange." He didn't seem surprised by this. He moved closer, "I am sorry about your sister, I had no idea."

"It's ok. I don't like to talk about her, it hurts too bad." I caught myself wanting to tell him more but I held my tongue. He moved closer and took me in his arms.

"I was supposed to get close to you and find out what your secret was. I had no idea this would happen."

"What?" I questioned. His lips fell to my neck and I gasped closing my eyes. My neck fell back and welcomed him. It was as if I was not in control. I moaned deeply slipping my hands in his hair. "Don't stop." I whispered without thought.

He stopped looking into my eyes. "You don't know what you are saying love." I smiled caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes, "What do you want Jasper?"

He sighed in pleasure. "Don't ask me that."

"Then tell me."

"Gabby please it's too soon. We shouldn't be discussing this."

"It's just I feel out of control here. It's like I am guided by something stronger. No fears, no worries. Please tell me."

"What do you want to know?" He said finally, his eyes full of fear. I smiled, "Can I see?" I pulled at his shirt. He nodded lifting it off. I gasped walking around him. My hands ran over the small marks. In the moonlight they glowed a soft silver. I could hear his breathing pick up.

"What do you wish to do Jasper? I mean to me. What do you want from me? The truth."

He looked at me, "I don't think…" I interrupted him. "You want me to play this game you tell me now. I want to know."

He closed his eyes. "I want you in every way. I don't know why, I can't explain it just feels right." He stopped the hand on his chest.

"Now your turn."

"I can't answer, I don't want to like you Jasper. I don't want to care about you at all." I murmured my eyes meeting his. "I can't deny this." I pointed to he and I. "This feeling. I don't know what it is. I don't want to question it. Right now I just want to pretend it doesn't exist."

"But it does." He reminded me.

I shook my head, "Give me time Jasper. It's a lot to take in." He grabbed my face, "Anything you need." His lips were hard and unyielding as they crushed mine. My mind was trying to dismiss the fact that I asked this vampire to remove his shirt and practically felt him up as he stood there. I had some nerve because this wasn't like me at all.

Here I stood in this room, alone with him moving to press me against the wall. I didn't care. Nothing was clear except I needed to be here, with him just like this. I grabbed his hair holding him in place. I would live to regret this, I can't take this back and I should be pushing him away but sadly as much as I wanted to hate him, hate this. My heart was beginning to betray me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously…**_

_**I shook my head, "Give me time Jasper. It's a lot to take in." He grabbed my face, "Anything you need." His lips were hard and unyielding as they crushed mine. My mind was trying to dismiss the fact that I asked this vampire to remove his shirt and practically felt him up as he stood there. I had some nerve because this wasn't like me at all.**_

_**Here I stood in this room, alone with him moving to press me against the wall. I didn't care. Nothing was clear except I needed to be here, with him just like this. I grabbed his hair holding him in place. I would live to regret this, I can't take this back and I should be pushing him away but sadly as much as I wanted to hate him, hate this. My heart was beginning to betray me.**_

I felt his cool hands caress my body like an old lover. He seemed so familiar and yet so strange. I was uncertain to how far I would let this go. Would he back off? Would I? He finally leaned his forehead against mine fighting for unnecessary breath.

"We need to stop we are not ready for this."

I ran my hand slowly down his chest still fascinated by the scars. He was insanely beautiful and I despised my self for thinking so. He lifted my chin, "What is it?"

"Do you always produce venom?"

He looked uncertain, "What do you mean by always?"

I sighed making sure to word my question properly. "I know you drain blood, does venom enter then? Is it only when you want to turn someone or… do you choose to release it, like a conscious decision?"

"I am afraid I have no choice, if I bite something the venom is always injected. It doesn't matter if I am feeding or turning someone, not that I ever have. Carlisle has and from what he has explained there is little difference. Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered." I slid out of his strong arms and moved to lean on the French door looking out. It wasn't long before I felt his hands on my waist from behind.

"You can't run from me any more than you can run from your heart. I don't know how this happened. Alice saw it, I tried to fight it. I don't know what to do anymore, I can't seem to stay away and I don't really want to."

"I just don't understand, I am different from Tillie you know."

"In what way?" Reaching back I pulled his face closer to my neck, this was a very dangerous game I was playing. "If I loved you, I wouldn't stop you. I would want to stay with you." There weren't many thoughts in my mind right now except please take more clothes off. _He is far too sexy for his own good. I can only imagine…ok mind shut off now, he can feel everything you are feeling._

His lips grazed my neck, "Would you? I can arrange that." My eyes fell closed as I leaned into him, his cool breath fanning my exposed neck. His hands slid under the front of my sweater, this time I didn't jump. The small circular caresses were driving me mad. I found myself pressing into him harder. I could feel his hard body against mine and was shocked at certain things I felt. I shouldn't be he's a vampire he still gets affected by females.

He groaned deeply releasing me and flying across the room. I turned, "Are you ok?"

His eyes were dark and glazed. His breathing was coming in shallow pants. "I am not that strong. Your feelings are so intense." He admitted gripping the chair he now sat in. I moved closer concerned, "My blood?"

"No, although blood is always tempting it is not what I crave from you."

"I don't under….." I trailed off silent suddenly realizing what he meant.

"Oh."

He attempted a warm smile. "I am sorry, that was rude of me. I don't intend to have the reactions I do, it just seems to happen around you."

"I am glad you react that way." I realized by his smirk what I said and blushed, "That just sounded so awful." I had to turn away. _Way to go Gabby._

"Gabby, come here."

I met his eyes humiliated and moved closer. He pulled me into his lap. "I want this to mean something. I know right now it is new and confusing. I don't want to do something we will both regret. It would be so easy to get lost in one another, but it wouldn't be the right time. It would only push you away."

"How do you know how I will react?" I was slightly offended, I hate when people assume things. _Know it all vampire._

"Ok so I don't, you tell me then." He said sarcastically. I knew he was right. I just wanted to make a point. A point I couldn't win. When I didn't speak he sighed pulling my head against his chest.

"This would be your first time, it should be special." I didn't ask how he knew, he knew everything anyway. He probably could feel my nervousness, though at the time I really didn't care. He chuckled, "You're getting frustrated with me. I can simply feel your innocence. It's something you unknowingly put off. I find it very sweet."

"Great, that will attract the men." I snorted. He looked down at me, "I hope not, I would prefer to be the one and only." I pulled up standing, "You know, I realize you vampires have a tendency to pull people in. I should probably go. I don't know how I really feel. Do I feel it naturally or is it simply because you are what you are?"

"I can't answer that." He said honestly. "I do know I am not trying to persuade you either way. I want you to feel your humanity, your emotions. It is a precious gift."

"You don't feel the same?"

"Sure I do, but it's harder for me. Humanity is something we all lost long ago. We are no longer driven by human tendencies. We have to force ourselves to do certain things."

"Like love?" I asked wondering how he would answer. He stood stroking my arm, "I feel love, but it is so much more intense. Humans take it for granted." I smiled feeling his hand slip around mine. "I should take you home." He stopped off at his room and slipped on a button down shirt and then we headed out.

I followed him out saying a polite goodbye to his family. This was the first time I had seen Bella, Edward's wife as well. She was stunning. It seemed she was going to college. She was newer to the family and had not been around as long as the others. She actually wanted to learn all of these new things. I guess when you have forever what's not to learn?"

I wanted to ask how she was changed, but I didn't. I figured they would tell me if they wanted to. The ride home was quiet. I felt him glancing at me occasionally, but I didn't look back. I really had to wonder, did I feel like this inside or was there other influences?

He shut off the car in the driveway. "I am glad you came Gabby, thank you."

"You're welcome. It was nice to get a few answers."

He nodded in understanding. I didn't want to move, I could actually feel the tension in the car and it was constantly pulling me toward him. I truly hated that. I wanted to hate him and he was making it all but impossible. _I hate hormones!_

I felt his hand on my knee, "Gabby, you should go. If you stay…"

I turned to meet his eyes, they were so dark. I had seen them dark before, but something in them told me this was not a good time to test him. He was near breaking. His hands now gripped the steering wheel tightly. I couldn't help it as if own its own accord my body leaned over to kiss his cheek. I slowly leaned back only to be grabbed into a strong grip. I was suddenly pulled across the seat and into his lap.

His hands buried into my hair roughly as his lips devoured mine. To say it was hot could not even touch this moment, scorching was more like it. I have never felt like this, never lost control like this. Why now? Why with him? I have never felt this confused nor have I been so forward. I knew this was wrong, so very wrong.

Reaching down I pulled the lever causing his seat to fall back. He growled pulling me harder onto him. His cool skin did nothing to alleviate this burning I felt inside. Gripping the front of his shirt I ripped it open, don't ask me how. I have no idea where I got the strength. It's actually a little embarrassing. My mind was still racing telling me this was way too fast, and it was wrong, he was a vampire.

His head fell back as my lips trailed down his chest. "God, we can't do this….please we have to stop. Not like this." He begged all the while pulling me closer, clinching and unclenching my sweater. My lips moved to trace the sharp line of his jaw. I bit his ear, "Do you really want me to stop?"

He gripped my hair hard jerking my head back. It hurt but I didn't mind, I was so turned on at the moment he could have tossed me against the house and I wouldn't have cared. His eyes bore into mine, "I don't know what this is. I know it isn't natural, I've never…Gabby I want to do this. It's way too fast, it's…"

He stopped breathing deeply, "I don't know what it would do to you."

"What do you mean? Wasn't Bella human once too?"

"Yes, but things happened. She was changed before Edward ever made love to her. This is different, I could hurt you. I could lose control, who knows what my venom could do to you."

"If you don't bite me then how…" I saw his face and blushed looking down, "Oh. Well there is protection."

"Wouldn't work, need I explain why?" I smirked, "Lethal are you?"

"In more ways than you know."

He sighed brushing the hair back from my shoulders, "You should go."

"You're coming over for dinner tomorrow huh? How are you going to pass that off?" I asked curious how he would not eat in front of my mom.

He winked, "Family secret." His finger trailed over my necklace gently. "One I am sure you will know all about some day." The look on his face was nostalgic. I opened the door and slipped out feeling him behind me. He raised his seat and smiled, "So, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Definitely." He caressed my face and kissed me softly. I inhaled his addictive sent. I guess it was another attractant, but I could still stand here and smell him all day.

"This is all moving so fast." I whispered mainly to myself. I knew he heard me. He smirked and winked, "See you beautiful."

I watched him pull away and walked in the house. Mom turned, "Hey sweetie, did you forget you were having company tonight?"

"What?"

I looked to the stairs to see Melanie. _Oh Crap!_ She smiled knowingly and I knew she had seen everything. I smiled and passed her walking up the stairs to my room. She followed shutting my door as fast as her little hands could.

"Ok now what was that in the drive way? I mean you practically attacked the boy! I thought you were going to go at it right there. I thought you didn't like him? No wonder you have been avoiding me."

I sat down on my bed, "I don't know what it is Mel. I can't explain, I want so bad to hate him."

She sat beside me. Mel always stood by me. It was just how we were. I never really questioned her dates and she never questioned mine, or lack thereof. I shook my head, "It's almost an attraction I can't fight. I've never felt any thing like it. I want to get away from him and at the same time I want to lose my self in his arms."

She giggled, "I think it's sweet. I mean he is a hottie."

I hated that word. She smiled wider, "Maybe you can hook me up with Edward."

"I would love to grant your ultimate fantasy, but he has a long term girlfriend. She wouldn't approve."

"I have never seen her. He could be lying you know." She said with a shrug. I laughed, "He could, but I met her and he isn't. She seems nice." Melanie played with her polished nails, "Well is she pretty?"

"Yes, she is beautiful."

"Figures." She groaned. I laughed pushing her with my shoulder, "Hey so are you, it just so happens Edward is taken. You'll find someone else."

"I did actually, his name is Demetrius. I know odd name like out of the old days or something, but he is so cute. I met him at the diner, he's a little older 20. I figure that's not so bad, I am 18 and I graduate this year."

"I am glad I thought you and….oh never mind you switch guys too fast for me."

She smiled at me, "I know this one is different. He looks at me like I am the most beautiful thing in the world. He even has manners, opens the door and stuff. I think you would like him."

"I'll have to meet him." I figured this guy was definitely worth checking out, especially if my best fried liked him so much.

'What about tonight?"

"Wait, I just got home." I said with a frown, I really didn't want to go out again tonight. She grabbed my hands bouncing, "Oh please I promised him I would sneak out and meet him. I know you love sneaking out."

"Fine." I really didn't want to, but I didn't want her to get herself into trouble. She usually did. We waited until the cover of night before we were out my window. We walked down the street to a park, I didn't really like being alone with her and some strange guy in a dark park. It didn't make sense.

"Why here?"

"He's going to meet us here and drive us to eat."

"This late?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well yeah, I mean what else is there to do? He knew you were coming with me." I didn't like this at all. I felt like I was being watched and turned. I couldn't see anyone but I knew they were there.

"There he is!" Mel yelled happily running into his arms. He was tall, his hair dark. That wasn't what struck me. It was the paleness of his arms that looked almost blue in the moonlight. She pulled him closer, "Gabby this is Demetrius."

I felt my heart race, this was no normal guy and he certainly wasn't 20. I noticed he looked to my chest then back up to meet my eyes. His iris was surrounded by burgundy, and I knew what this meant. He sensed my unease and smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." I saw the look Melanie shot me, but I chose to ignore it. I knew this man was not safe. I felt it.

Melanie, why don't you run to the store and grab us a coke?" I could see the store from here, it wasn't far at all. He raised a curious eyebrow and took out his wallet. "Yes sweetheart that would be wonderful. I can get to know your friend here."

"Ok." She shrugged. He tilted his head and kissed her lightly before she turned and fluttered off. He waited until she was out of hearing range and turned to me, "Who are you?"

"I am Gabby, she told you."

He moved closer, "You sure that was a good thing to do? You know what I am, what if I were to decide to end your life?"

I knew he would know that I knew what he was. They always did. He stepped even closer still. "Such a beautiful woman you are. Your eyes are like pools of infinity, wisdom and life. I froze when he reached up to stroke my cheek, "So much like her."

My heart jumped and I began to step back away from him. He grinned, "Now, now don't run from me. I won't hurt you. I just want to talk my precious orchid."

"I am sure you do, after you eat me for desert."

"Tisk, tisk are you always so rude? I never mentioned eating you. Turning you is another subject all together. You should never jump to conclusions."

"I want you to stay away from Melanie, she's a good girl."

"Why should I be threatened by you?" I stepped back again and my necklace caught the light. He looked at it for a moment. "Why do you wear their crest?"

"I have no idea what you mean." I knew he would know I was lying, but I figure I could still try. He obviously knew who they were, that would mean the Cullen's have quite the reputation. I shouldn't be surprised Grans never did anything half way. He glanced behind me and before I knew it I was being pushed behind Jasper's arm.

"She is protected, you will not touch her." He snapped angry. Demetrius laughed, "Of coarse I wouldn't, but her friend…"

"Is off limits too, no hunting here, you know better."

"Jasper, you have gotten quite annoying in your old age." He teased. Jasper growled and his smile faded, "And more deadly I hear."

"I have always been deadly, or did you forget?"

He shrugged, "I should head out, tell your little human friend it was nice knowing her. I'll have to find another toy."

"Not here."

"Oh come now Jasper." He tried to plead. Hearing another growl Gabby looked behind her, Emmett and Carlisle were close by. Edward was more the other direction but she knew he could get there in a flash. Carlisle stepped forward, "We don't wish to fight Demetrius we never have. This is simply our home and we would like to remain anonymous."

"Jasper looked and whispered to Gabby, "She's coming back."

"Who's with her?"

"Alice."

Demetrius knew this was not a good time to tempt fate so he turned, "See you later my animal loving friends."

"Wait." I pleaded trying to walk around Jasper, but Carlisle grabbed my arm. I glanced at him but continued to speak, "My sister, why?"

"It was easy, ask Carlisle. He knows." I frowned, "Why not me? You had me too." He took a deep breath, "I couldn't." He didn't look back and was quickly out of sight. Melanie walked up looking oddly, "Where did he go?"

"He decided it was best to leave you alone. He's not the nicest person." I said softly. She wanted to know why I am sure, but her eyes were on the handsome men before her. Edward smiled, "Come on me and Emmett can drop you off."

She looked shocked but gladly excepted. I shook my head, "She will really crush on him now." Jasper chuckled. I turned to Carlisle who had let go of my arm, "Will you go for a walk with me?" I asked carefully.

He looked at Jasper a moment then nodded extending his hand. Jasper smiled kissing my head, "See you in a little while."

I took his hand and fell into step beside him. "You know a lot more than you are saying don't you?" I asked watching his face. He sighed closing his eyes for a moment. "I do."

"Tell me please, he killed my sister."

"I know." He replied sadly. I pulled my hand loose, "I don't want you to know, I want to know why? Why is my sister dead? Why did he spare me? Why do you look at me the way you are now?"

He swallowed hard looking out at the trees. "You are so much like her, I am sorry. It is difficult for me."

"Is it because you loved her?"

"Yes, they were some wonderful memories and you bring them crashing back. It's almost as if…" He shook his head as if to clear it and smiled, "I think Jasper is waiting."

"You didn't tell me anything."

"I will, give me time. Right now it is impossible for me to do so." I couldn't understand what he meant until his hand stroked my cheek lovingly. I knew then, he see's Tillie when he looks at me. He was fighting with emotions that he still felt. He seemed nice enough, but I wasn't my grandmother and I could never return the feelings he once felt for her.

I guess he knew I was confused and he smiled, "He loved your grandmother as I did. She did not return his love. He resented me for it and punished everyone around her that he could. Your sister was one example, you on the other hand look so much like her I think he was overwhelmed."

"Thanks for being honest."

"Gabby she was a wonderful woman, so loving. She dreamed of you, that is one reason we never moved past more than what we were. She believed so strongly in dreams. She said I would find another and I did. She also said we would forever be intertwined. It looks as if that is so. It would seem from Alice you and Jasper will be quite the couple."

"Scary thought."

"Don't be scared, welcome it. Love is a wonderful feeling. Embrace your passion, take back your life and stop hiding in the past. Your future has yet to unfold."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, my son is waiting."

I turned seeing Jasper leisurely leaning on a tree. I realize Edward is handsome, but damn this guy makes sexy a word unto itself. The way he smirks as he leans upon the tree, the way his eyes twinkle. Did I mention they guy can wear jeans like….mmmmm and he has a butt you could bounce quarters off of.

_Quarters? Really I am a pervert now._ Hearing a snicker I turned seeing Edward and Emmett were back and happily I flipped them off. They laughed, even Jasper chuckled.

"You need to get home darlin', it's late."

"You'll walk with me?"

"Anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously…**_

_**I turned seeing Jasper leisurely leaning on a tree. I realize Edward is handsome, but damn this guy makes sexy a word unto itself. The way he smirks as he leans upon the tree, the way his eyes twinkle. Did I mention they guy can wear jeans like….mmmmm and he has a butt you could bounce quarters off of.**_

_**Quarters? Really I am a pervert now.**__** Hearing a snicker I turned seeing Edward and Emmett were back and happily I flipped them off. They laughed, even Jasper chuckled.**_

"_**You need to get home darlin', it's late."**_

"_**You'll walk with me?"**_

"_**Anywhere."**_

You know Melanie was supposed to stay at my house. I stated simply as I walked beside him. He smiled, "Yes, she simply told her mother she was having trouble sleeping so she came home. Your mom dropped her off just so you know."

"I hope she doesn't call her."

"She won't."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. He followed me into my window and looked around. I was nervous with him being here, not that we hadn't been alone before but this was my room. My sanctuary so to speak and he was here with me.

He felt my unease and faced me, "I won't stay long."

"No, no it's ok I…" I stopped talking as my face fell. I could already feel my stupid heart speed up. How do you hide emotions from a man who feels everything? Well technically he is not a man but still. He lifted my cheeks in his hands, "I won't stay because you need to figure some things out, and I am not helping much in that department."

"I want you so much, it's hard to fight…I don't understand."

He closed his eyes inhaling deeply. "Gabby, please don't say things like that." He stepped back leaning against my wall. His eyes opened and I knew they were darker. I didn't need to state the obvious. He smiled, "You rest now, and I'll make sure you are safe."

"You are leaving?"

"Gabby, I have no choice."

"Well, you could lay with me. I mean we don't have to…but you could stay." He shook his head no, "I can't it's too much. We would do more than you think."

"Not if I don't want to." I explained trying to make myself believe what I said. He chuckled, "I bet you don't want to either?"

"I didn't say that."

"Exactly." He was in my face in a flash and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you for dinner tomorrow." I nodded watching as he left. I finally fell asleep after who knows how long, I couldn't help but think of him and all the things I wanted to do. I thought with him gone my theories on why I wanted to be with him would change but I still had no idea.

I slipped out of bed the next morning and went to my closet. I had a box, a safe little hidden box I kept all my important things. I had a lot of my Grans things in there. Things she had left me, things that were important to her. I got out her old locked diary. I knew it was for me to read. Somehow I never could bring it upon myself to unlock it. I knew where the key was. I don't know how but I knew. It would be with the one person she knew would keep it safe, Carlisle.

I dressed throwing my hair up and grabbing breakfast as I ran out to my car. He was at work today. I had overheard him talking to his wife. It would probably be the best place to see him. I didn't want Jasper to think I had a thing for his dad. I didn't want his beautiful wife Esme to worry either.

I went into the hospital unsure of where he would be. I knew he worked the Emergency Room, but in truth I felt kind of stupid asking for him. I walked down the hallway of rooms uncertain and past the nurse's station. They were busy running around and didn't notice I was even there. It was then I saw him walk out from a room full of people, I could hear someone crying and I saw him toss his bloody gloves in the biohazard. How he was strong enough to work around all of this blood amazed me.

He was walking away then suddenly I saw him stop and turn to meet my eyes. He washed his hands and quickly walked over grabbing my arms as his eyes assessed my body for injuries, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No, no I am fine."

He seemed to calm and relaxed, "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to…" I didn't finish. He looked to the nurse who was nearby watching us. "I'm going to take a few minutes. I'll be in my office."

"Yes, doctor." She said nodding. He gently took my arm and pulled me to his office shutting the door behind him. It was neat and tightly, just what I would expect from him. He leaned on his desk, "Have a seat please." I was nervous and I am sure he knew it. I felt him pull the nearby chair close and take my hands in his, "Gabby, what's wrong?"

"There are so many things I don't know."

He nodded, "I wish I could be of more help. I loved your grandmother. I don't know what else I can tell you. She was a very brave woman, and I respect her more than I can ever say."

"Am I normal?" I asked, I realize it's a stupid question but I never really felt normal. He laughed, "Well, I suppose you aren't your average run of the mill teenager. You are much too smart for your age, you have an old soul. If you are asking if you are human, then yes you are."

"I am different."

"Yes, quite. It makes you distinct. It is nothing to worry about."

I sighed looking down at our hands. I wanted to know so much more, I knew he knew but I guess some details are better left unsaid. I felt his fingers lift my chin, "Tillie and I weren't mean to be. We fought with many obstacles and it still didn't work. You can't change fate, I can see now there was a reason. That reason was you."

"What does that mean?"

"Simply put you were born for Jasper. Who knows how these things work exactly, but it is true. You feel an undeniable pull to him and he to you. You can fight it, but it won't change anything. My entire family has felt the pull to a certain person, Bella and Edward were the most intense case but it was the same."

"You and your wife?"

He smiled at me, "Yes, I felt it. Tillie was different, the feelings I felt. Esme is my other half, I am certain your grandmother knew that. She knew so many things."

"If she would have chosen you, would you have been with her?" I asked out of curiosity. He was silent a moment then smiled sadly, "I think destiny is a funny thing, if I would have met Esme there would still be no denying how I felt towards her. It wouldn't have changed that I loved Tillie but it would have affected our relationship."

I knew what he meant. It was probably why my Grans left things the way she did. A love meant for a certain time, but not forever, at least not in the physical sense. I looked into his eyes again, "She left me a diary and I think you have the key."

He smiled knowingly, "I wondered when you would ask." He stood reaching into his pocket and handing me a small silver key.

"How did you…?

"Alice told me to bring it." He said finishing my sentence for me. He sat back down, "I don't know what she wrote inside it, I do hope you find some answer's there."

"Why do I want to hate him so much?" I felt ashamed it was true. I did want to hate Jasper. I wanted to hate all vampires for the evil in this world, for taking my sisters life. I knew it was this Demetrius character, and I was certain we were not over either. It wasn't fair but it was how I felt. He moved closer resting his hands on my knees, "It is fair to say you have had bad experiences with our kind. I am certain it is not over, but Jasper is involved now. The wind has changed and you will be kept safe."

"He was sent to protect me?" I asked watching his face. He nodded, "Demetrius isn't the most pleasant person. I thought he had moved on until your sister's death. I didn't realize he would still punish your family. I didn't realize you were unsafe until Alice told me. Everything has a reason, and you will fulfill what your grandmother could not. If you choose to."

"You mean becoming one of you." I added knowingly. I don't know how I knew, of course there were a lot of things I couldn't figure out but it didn't change the fact I still knew the answer. He didn't answer me this time. Instead he stood extending his hand.

"You should go. I have an emergency on the way." I took his hand standing. It was the oddest thing it was as if a thousand memories came crashing into me. I felt my body going limp as I fought to control the onslaught of images and feelings. I felt myself falling into the abyss of blackness and suddenly I was lifted into two strong arms. I could hear talking but I couldn't seem to open my eyes.

"Take her to the house, she doesn't understand."

"Will she be ok?" I heard his beautiful voice. It was Jasper. I could feel myself being transferred into another pair of arms. "She's fine. It's just all new to her, Tillie graced her with some wonderful gifts but she has yet to obtain them. The time is now and it will be hard for her."

"Should I back away?" I heard him ask sadly. I felt a cool hand on my face and I knew it was Carlisle. He spoke again, "You can't son. It is done. The present is unfolding, Edward is waiting outside. Go before people see her."

I felt the breeze as he quickly carried me down some stairs into the parking garage. I guess I knew from the car sounds I could hear. I heard a door and felt another cool hand on my cheek.

"What is it?" Jasper asked concerned. I am assuming it was Edward because he sighed softly, "She is remembering her life, let's get her home."

I felt him holding me in the car. I could hear them talking softly, Jasper was worried but Edward seemed to be calm. "Jasper relax, she'll be fine. It's a lot for her to take in."

"Can you see her memories?"

"Yes." Edward said back. He then spoke again, "She is remembering Carlisle and why they couldn't be, she is seeing Demetrius and what happened between them. She is thinking of you, and how much she loves you and doesn't understand why."

I heard another voice, an unfamiliar female voice. "Jasper, it's ok. I'll help her. I'm still familiar with my human life it will be easier for me."

"Thanks Bella."

"It's no problem. She and I are going to be close anyway. That's what Alice says, and we all know not to test Alice." They all laughed softly. I still couldn't seem to open my heavy eyes as memories continued to flash. I did moan and turn my head restlessly. I felt Jaspers soothing breath on my cheek, "Shhh…darlin' I'm right here it will all be ok. I promise you." Who would have thought a week ago I would have been comforted by a vampire? Certainly not me.

I finally disappeared in a dark abyss. I awoke later unsure of how much time had passed. I opened my eyes to find myself in Jasper's room. He was looking out the window. Probably deep in thought or so it appeared. I closed my eyes again debating on if I actually wanted to wake up or not, this bed felt too warm and safe.

"Jasper?" I heard from the door. I felt the bed shift and the same cool hand on my face, "She's hot, how long?"

"I don't know, probably an hour or so. I didn't want to wake her. I wanted to wait until you got here to check on her."

"Get my bag for me." I heard him speak again, the voice I now recognized as Carlisle. I opened my foggy eyes again to see his face. He smiled, "Hello, how do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Yes, you have a fever." He took his bag from Jasper and slipped out a thermometer running it across my head. "101, I thought as much. I'll get you some Tylenol."

"Wait." I grabbed his arm which forced him to sit back down. He raised en eyebrow as I spoke. "Why am I sick? Is it coincidence or what? You spoke earlier like you knew this was coming."

"I knew you would remember things about her life, I don't know why you are sick. This was unexpected."

I closed my eyes again kicking at the covers, "It's so hot." He rested a hand on my leg after saying something to Jasper.

"Look at me." He said with authority. I turned to see his eyes, the same eyes it felt like I had looked into a lifetime. I am so confused. Her memories are something I would rather forget. I was way too comfortable around him, it frightened me. He grabbed a cool rag from the bedside, I assume Jasper had been using it and brushed it across my face. "I don't know what's going on, you could just be sick or it could be more. Tillie was doing things, wonderful things before they existed. She saw things like Alice, but her sight was more direct. She didn't have to depend on the changes one might make in their mind. Her sight was always the end result. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "She went through a change at your age, just as you are. She told me you would do the same, but I assumed it was just the ability to see the future as she did. She was not immortal. She was human just as you are. I can't explain why she could do the things she could. It's not normal."

I felt my pulse racing, and knew it was the fever. He rested a cool hand on my neck. It was much cooler than the rag he held. "Arelise look at me honey."

"Stop fighting this, let it happen."

"I'm scared." I answered honestly. He forced me to look at him, "Do you trust me?" I didn't know why but I did, I always had. He leaned closer, I was almost afraid he was going to kiss me but he was focused on my eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Let go, whatever Tillie had in mind would never hurt you sweetheart, it would only serve to protect you. Let go."

I felt him lifting my head, "Here is some Tylenol." Jasper was soon at my side, he groaned when my hand touched his chest. I am sure to him I felt like an oven, but to me he felt so good. I saw the look that passed between them before he stood, "Jasper."

"I know."

How did everyone know something but me? Hello I am still laying here, maybe not all with it, but here none the less. I felt his hands slip to my waist and I immediately turned to him curling into his cold body. He sighed in my ear brushing my wet hair back, "Gabby?"

"Yes." I answered into his chest. His cool lips brushed my temple. "I want you to see me, see who I am where I come from."

"What?" I asked confused. I leaned back to look up. He ran his finger over my lips, "You have stronger sight when you touch, the stronger the connection the better."

"I don't…" I didn't get to finish the understand that was finding its way out of my mouth before his lips were on mine. It was like a burst of light, I could see him being changed, see him killing humans, everything he was, everything he had done flowing into my mind as if I were there, emotions and all. I shivered and stiffened. He released my lips meeting my eyes, "You need to know what I am before you decide this is what you want."

I always knew what he was, imagined what he had done, but seeing it through my own eyes was terrifying. He felt my fear and released me standing, "I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to know, but I won't lie to you. You need to understand the animal I am."

I turned curling up into a ball. I could see his upset face, but I couldn't fight the fear that was growing inside. I think he knew it, he didn't ask me to he simply sat across the room quietly and looked away. I think he knew this would determine our future.

I fell asleep wondering about my mom, and that I didn't call to discuss why I wasn't home for dinner. I continued to dream of things, many were nice to know, others I would rather deny. I feel like my Grans was so much stronger than I could ever be.

I woke up late in the evening. I felt better, still weak but much better. I saw him sitting across the room watching me. I sat up sitting a moment to catch my bearings.

"My mom will be worried." I said suddenly.

"Carlisle called her and said you were having dinner with us. He promised to make it up to her." I have no doubt his smooth talking worked its way into my mom's heart just as it did Grans. I shook my head, "I need to go home. I want to take a shower."

"Ok, are you comfortable with me driving you?" There was an awkward silence. He nodded standing, "I'll ask Alice or Bella." I stopped him at the door. I could see the pain in his features.

"Please Jasper, don't be upset with me."

"I'm not." He smiled sadly kissing my head, "You have a right to make a choice. I can't blame you for making the right one."

"What is the right one?" I asked knowing what he would say.

"The one that keeps you safe and away from me." I began to speak but he walked out. I don't understand why he is assuming I decided not to be with him, I mean had I decided that? Alice's visions were subjective so what if I change my mind? Would I still be with him? Could I stay away from him?

The door opened again and Bella leaned in, "Hey, I can take you home." I nodded following her down. I didn't see Jasper but I saw everyone else. They were talking in the open living room. Edward was obviously reading my mind because he smiled and said it will all work out. The ride home was short and I thanked Bella for being so kind. I took a shower washing all of the disgusting sweat from my body and went to toss my jeans into the hamper when the key fell out.

I remember my initial plan, get the key and see what Grans had been thinking. I grabbed her large diary and opened it walking into a world I never knew existed.

Monday came all too soon and I actually arrived at school early. I hadn't attended any weekend dance classes but my mom didn't say a word. I think she thought I was still feeling bad. I had run a fever all weekend. I sat at my desk lost in thought when I saw him. He was talking to Edward outside my room. He cast me a glance then turned walking off. I can't believe what had happened in the span of the weekend.

"So, you and Hale over?" Thomas the school jock asked leaning in front of my desk. I caught Edward's eyes as he walked past taking his seat behind me.

"It's personal Thomas. You know I don't talk about my business."

"Well, the reason I ask is the dance is coming up and well…"

"No thanks, I don't date a lot. Thanks for asking though." He looked at me oddly, "You know you are going to end up old and alone if you don't date sometime, Hale is not the only male in this school you know."

"He's not the reason I said no, I just prefer to dance on the team or at the studio. Sorry."

He had always pursued me. It wasn't like this was anything different, except the Jasper thing. The Jasper thing…was there a Jasper and I?

"Gabby, come one I'll take you to a nice dinner, maybe we can go to my place afterwards. I am having a huge party, you'd like it. All of your friends will be there."

"I believe she said no." I heard behind me and knew it was Edward. I wish he hadn't said that, now Thomas would just be ugly.

"Cullen, defending your brother's old flame?"

"I am defending a friend, she said no leave it at that." His voice was dark and I knew he was serious. I think Thomas did too, he backed off.

"Fine, whatever she isn't worth it anyway." I guess that was supposed to hurt my feelings but it didn't. I couldn't help but think of Jasper, I don't know why but the entire class was filled with moments we had together. The bell rang and I grabbed my things.

"You know you should talk to him." Edward stopped and whispered in my ear. I met his eyes. Darn I forget he could probably hear every thought I had during class. He smiled, "Yes I could."

"Great."

He turned to walk off, "Think about it." I watched him leave and sighed, "I couldn't. I mean I could technically but what would I say? I avoided you all weekend because I am afraid of you? When I really think about it was I? Was I afraid of him or these feelings I buried so deep that now they threatened to overwhelm me. My Grans diary had went into detail about her and Carlisle. He was right, she did know I would come, she also knew Jasper was coming. Strange how that happened.

She was into herbal and natural cures, some old voodoo things I won't dare mention, but hey obviously they worked. She was strong to let Carlisle go, she did love him very much but there was one thing he had failed to mention, if it weren't for me she would not have let him go. He made it sound like he would've chosen Esme. Maybe he would have, I don't know but I can't help but wonder if he said that to make me and himself feel better.

I couldn't help but feel so loved. She let him go because she knew I would come. She knew I would find Jasper and we would be one. She wanted to pass on a legacy by having children. She wasn't supposed to be one of them, I however she mentioned would have the choice and it was mine alone to make. In other words she knew but was going to make me find out by myself.

She had the same fever when she started seeing the past, future, and whatever else she saw. I don't know the full extent of it. She didn't go into much detail. She knew I would read this one day. She wanted me safe, loved, and with Jasper. That much was apparent, she warned of Demetrius and his anger. I am scared to say, I still am uncertain what to do. I just don't know. I'm so drawn to him and afraid at the same time.

The day passed slowly and at lunch I watched him toy with his food, he never looked up. I saw his family joking and interacting but he didn't participate. He simply sat silent. I wanted so bad to go to him, to hold him. I saw Edward watching me with a smirk. I hate him, literally stupid mind reader. He chuckled and I frowned tossing my tray and passing them by quickly.

I made it to the door before I stopped and looked back. It was as if time stood still as Jasper's beautiful face lifted to meet mine. I couldn't focus on anything else. I turned and ran out the door to my car. Seriously, can I really be so weak?

I banged my head on my hands that were perched above my door. I felt him before I leaned up, his hands on both sides of my head. I turned meeting his beautiful golden eyes.

"I can't walk away." He whispered softly. I stared at him for a moment in shock then realized a very important fact, one that changes everything. No matter how I fight, no matter how I deny it. I loved him. My hands gripped his hair and pulled his lips to mine, and finally I felt whole.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously…**_

"_**I can't walk away." He whispered softly. I stared at him for a moment in shock then realized a very important fact, one that changes everything. No matter how I fight, no matter how I deny it. I loved him. My hands gripped his hair and pulled his lips to mine, and finally I felt whole. **_

As I walked through the woods alone later I was lost in thought. I never really was open about my feelings but Jasper certainly made me want to be. I thought about all the things he had shown me, true I knew he was a vampire, but it was a totally different thing seeing one's life through their own eyes. He was so ashamed of the monster he was. He fought hard to remain as human as possible.

I knew he went on a short trip this afternoon so I was a little disturbed when I felt a presence. I have recently become acutely aware of my surroundings. I discovered today that if I wanted to I could see someone's past, I just had to focus. Technically Jasper was correct when he said touch was better. I did get a much more intense picture when I touched someone. It's kind of cool when you think about it.

I then realized what I had felt. Alice was sitting on a huge log with her feet propped up and a grin.

"Hey." She said as she sat up. I nodded and smiled, I didn't know Alice that well and I was not sure what had happened with Jasper. I certainly didn't know if she hated me or what exactly her feelings were.

"I saw you were going to be here and thought we could talk, I know Jasper won't be back until tonight."

I sat beside her a safe distance away. "That sounds ok."

She giggled, "I know you are uncertain of my feelings, I don't hate you. I am actually happy for you as messed up as that sounds."

"I don't understand." I answered confused. I had seen her in Jasper's past but his feelings were always laced with love. It confused me more. She gave me a thoughtful look. "I met Jasper a long time ago. At the time it was right for us to be together, it led us to Carlisle and this life which is where we are supposed to be. I am a big believer in fate."

"What happened?"

"Our time was over. We were never meant to be forever, I know vampires are supposed to mate forever but there are times when it is not the perfect union. We loved each other yes, we always will but we are both meant for others. In reality we helped prepare the other for their soul mates. I helped him turn to this lifestyle and in turn he met you and was able to control his thirst. Although you are special and tend to dull his craving for your blood anyway."

She was being so honest. I had to admire her for that. "What about you?" I asked now wondering what her future held. She smiled happily, "I can see him. He is extremely handsome and I know he is coming soon, but not just yet. He is like Jasper in some ways, but he is more outgoing. He has black hair, very sweet. I can't wait for you to meet him you'll get along well too."

"You see me meeting him?"

"Yes, I see us hunt…" She stopped with a smile. "It doesn't matter now, you will like each other. You and the family will all get along quite well. Rosalie even, it may take a while though. She tends to be a little distant but don't worry she will get over it.

"What about Bella?"

"Yes, you and she will be quite close. She is our newest and she will help you adjust. If she were human you and she would have been good friends." I didn't mention how she had just said she would help me adjust. I think I already knew why.

"Alice, I had a dream last night." I started. I didn't want to talk to Jasper about it because I knew he would avoid it, I couldn't exactly talk to my friends because yeah, hello vampire. Sexy as hell, but still very much the walking undead.

She nodded watching me closely. I continued, "I dreamed I was with Jasper, I don't know the details of my surroundings except he was holding me, he asked me to push him away, to make him stop but I told him not to. He begged me to saying he couldn't hold back any longer it was too strong. I thought maybe he meant…"

I looked down blushing, "Intimately, but I felt him bite my neck. I remember him whispering he loved me in my ear." I can't believe I just told her this. She didn't look surprised actually she looked like she expected it. She bit her lip, "I don't know how much I should tell you."

"Why can't I see it, when I touch Jasper?"

"You will." She said then shifting her position. She smiled, "You're still learning yet. A lot of your sight will come in dreams. This was a glimpse into the future."

"He is going to turn me?" I asked and again I knew the answer before I asked. She smiled, "Isn't it what you want anyway? Deep down you will discover you can't bear to be apart from him, nor can he from you."

I don't know, I mean I am just starting to explore these emotions. I feel like I can talk to you, it's so weird. It's like I've known you for years."

"I'm glad. I like talking to you too. You should visit with Edward see what you remember of him."

"What do you mean?"

"Tillie was with Carlisle after he turned Edward you should touch his arm. Why do you think he likes to tease you so much?"

"I have no idea."

"Well just try it one day. Speaking of which, you should get home. Your mom needs you to do a few things with her."

"Ok." I didn't ask how she knew, she just did and I accepted that fact. I stood, "Thanks Alice."

"Anytime, you know if you want to come by and hang out it's fine, we can get to know each other more."

"Really? Thanks."

She smiled and before I could blink she was gone. That girl was fast. I went home and helped my mother with a few things then showered and headed to bed. I couldn't sleep. I kept being plagued by dreams of the past, dreams of the future and fear of the unknown. I was thrashing when I felt cool hands on my face and immediately opened my eyes.

His light golden orbs stared into mine. "It's ok Gabby, sleep."

"I can't."

"What are you dreaming about?" He asked watching me intently. I loved the way the shadows played mysteriously across his face. I could get used to the site of him beside me like this.

"I…" I couldn't answer, he was so beautiful. Why did he render me speechless? He turned me to my back slowly resting on top of me, his weight supported by his strong arms. Smiling he leaned close to my face, "You were calling my name love, begging me to take you."

Oh crap, tell me I didn't do that. How embarrassing. I thought he was joking but in his eyes there was no lie and when I thought back I had indeed had a similar dream. It was quite obvious the effect it had on him, no telling how long he had been there just soaking up my emotions. Poor guy was probably coiled like a spring.

"Jasper." I whispered breathily as his lips fell to my neck. They brushed my heated skin with feather light kisses and promises of passion intertwined. I arched into him. I can't explain the emotions running through me my stomach was so tight I felt like I would vomit. I felt like my world was revolving around this one single moment.

He finally met my lips and the stars burst into flame. I gasped gripping him to me like he was a life preserver. As if I needed him to protect me, to stand beside me and love me. I knew the truth was I did. His tongue danced with mine softly until I was reaching a boiling point, if we were going to stop it needed to be soon.

I am sure he realized from the heat of my legs I didn't wear anything but panties and a shirt to bed. I didn't think he would come by after last time when he decided to leave. He pushed my shirt up my ribs caressing the exposed skin, "Gabby please, god please."

I don't know what he was begging for and I am not sure he did either. He was panting now, his eyes were dark and his body was pushing into mine. I didn't know what he wanted me to do. I mean was he begging me to stop him? Did he want me to continue? What? His hands we then around my hips, I cautiously met his eyes, I knew with little effort he could removed any cover I had there. His fingers were already toying with the fabric. I could feel emotions overwhelming me and was not sure what was mine and what was his. They were all intertwining now. He gripped my waist hard, "You have to push me away. I'm not strong enough to let go anymore." He was beyond sexy when he spoke like that, did he really expect me to say go away? Is he totally clueless?

"I can't."

"Do you want this?" He didn't have to say verbally what he meant, his body pressed into mine again and I knew. I was trying to control my air intake and closed my eyes, "We can't…not ready yet." I gasped out.

I was suddenly alone on the warm bed and he was against the wall. I could see he was fighting with himself, his hands curled into fists. Why does what we feel have to be so overwhelming and intense? I would like to be held occasionally without having to worry about ripping his clothes off, that wasn't happening though.

"Jasper?" I sat up, "We can do this. We can control this, it doesn't control us."

"Maybe it doesn't control you, but I can no longer think when I am with you. You have no idea how bad I want you right now. The thing is even if I had you I don't know if it's enough. I need so much from you I don't even know where to begin."

"We can talk about it." I whispered patting the bed beside me. He didn't move for a short time then finally sat. He was stiff and looked uncomfortable. I smiled taking his hand in mine. "Was your dinner good?" I asked trying to think of something to say. He laughed, "Yes, it was fine."

"Good, and did you enjoy yourself?"

He inhaled deeply, pulling our hands from my lap to his. "I was thinking how much I wanted to see you again. How much you affect me, your smell, your touch, your face. You are so addicting to me."

"That's good right?" I asked watching his expression. He smiled meeting my eyes, "I guess. Edward tells me it is similar to what he felt for Bella. I never could understand how he could be involved with a human. I just didn't understand and now I see you and feel all of these things and it makes perfect sense."

"It does?"

"Yes, it no longer becomes blood driven but love. I know we haven't known each other like this long. It just seems to be taking on a life of its own. I'm not some teenage hormonal boy that can't control his emotions and yet here I sit."

"Yes, here you sit all hormonal." I teased him. Who was I to talk? I was in the same exact boat. He chuckled kissing my hand, "You really should get some rest, school tomorrow."

"I don't want to be away from you." I said honestly. His cool hand gripped my chin, "You won't be. I'll be right here." He pressed his lips against mine for a short moment then pulled back crawling up my bed. I followed his lead and curled into him. He was cold but it didn't matter, I just had to be close to him and I didn't want barriers. His gentle soothing voice lulled me to sleep. It was refreshing because I didn't dream.

I opened my eyes blinking at the light streaming through my window as my alarm went off. I sat up stretching and immediately noticed he was gone. I knew he would be. Getting ready for school I dressed in a blue jean mini skirt and a nice fitting concert tee. I grabbed my purse and headed out to my car. I wasn't surprised to find him leaning on it with a smile across his lips.

"You look beautiful." He said kissing me. I inhaled his sweet scent and smiled, "You smell good."

"Yeah, I should vampire remember?"

"No, not that. I mean yes I know that smell, but it's more distinct or something."

"Yes, it would be though I am trying not to put my emotions onto you."

I looked at him oddly as I got into his car, "What does that mean?" He started the car and headed to school slipping his hand to my exposed leg.

"It means I want you, I want you to come to me and my body is sending out a little signal through my smell to let you know hey, come here and I'll bite you that clear enough?"

"That is a normal thing?"

"How do you think vampires lure victims? In this case it's not my focus, but it doesn't matter. I want you and it remains the same, it's calling you in."

"Wish I could do that." I said aloud without thinking. He smirked, "You think you don't? Your heart beats faster when I get close, your scent changes and it attracts me. I can only explain it to you like this. You understand the concept of a vampire feeding and when he starts a kind of frenzy begins."

"Yes." I got what he was implying anyway.

"It's kind of similar, I get around you and it's almost impossible to stop. It's like testing myself every time I get around you. I know you would be better off if I wasn't around but I can't stay away."

"I think I'm flattered." I teased with a wink. He inhaled deeply, "Don't be, I could lose control."

"I don't think you'll bite me, at least if I asked you not to. I think you could stop."

"It's not a theory I would suggest testing but blood is not what I meant. I could hurt you, when I say lose control I don't mean as in biting you. I mean…" He trailed off uncertain.

"Sexually."

"Yes, it's like an untamable fire inside me. I can't even begin to explain. I feel like a complete idiot."

I smiled at him, "I think I know how you feel. I fight with myself every time you touch me to make you stop, I don't want you to stop. I want to be closer, but I know it's so fast and it's way too soon and…"

He placed a finger to my lips. A mischievous smile played across his face as he pulled into the school and a parking place.

"You're singing to the choir baby." My seatbelt was off and I was pulled into his lap before I could blink, his lips pressing hard against mine. I think they're bruised now because wow. I heard a knock on the window and he pulled away with a glare. Edward chuckled, "We are in public you two, get out of the car."

I blushed three shades of red and slipped off his lap as he opened the door. Edward was still smirking. He had no idea how dead he was.

"Yeah right, idle threats." He said without a glance at me. Will I ever get the 'mind reader' thing clear in my head? He chuckled lightly, "I surely hope not. You are much too interesting."

"Stay out of my head." I growled feeling Jasper laugh as he slid his arm around my waist and pull me towards the school. Alice was standing with Emmett, Rosalie, and some new boy toy by the doors as we walked up. She smiled merrily, "Hello, how are you today?" She asked with a wink.

I laughed, sometimes she saw way too much. "I'm good and you?"

"Oh I am wonderful, this is Cooper." Edward rolled his eyes and I felt Jasper snicker beside me. They are not subtle in the least. I knew Edward heard me because he smiled at me and opened the door, "Come on you two."

I was sitting in class later and turned to see Edward. He was toying with his pen as he looked out the window in a daze.

"What's up?" He asked not bothering to look at me. I slid my chair closer, "How's Bella this morning?"

"She's good." He answered meeting my eyes. He had an unanswered question in them, and I smiled touching his arm. It hit me like a ton of bricks_. I could see his eyes glaring at me from across the house, Carlisle was holding my hand. "Tillie it is a dangerous situation already."_

"_I know but I have to."_

_Edward growled frustrated, "You could get hurt, you aren't invincible you know and I can't stand to see Carlisle go through that. It's hard enough when you leave." Carlisle looked at him raising a hand, "Edward enough."_

"_No, she is putting all of us at risk here. If something happens to her you will be devastated and that effects me and then it get's ugly. Not to mention that she is my friend and I don't want to see her hurt."_

"_I'm standing right here." I argued._

"_Yes and you aren't listening." He argued back._

_I pulled away from Carlisle, "What do you think he will do? I have a husband now, do you really think he will let go? He looked down and moved forward to rest his hand on my swollen stomach. "If you go Tillie he will hurt this child. You must stay. Edward and I will handle it."_

_He cupped my face in his hands, "I want you to be happy, and you are. I won't let him interfere with that."_

_Edward sat roughly on the chair, "Tillie you are so irritatingly hardheaded."_

"_Yes, but you wouldn't have me any other way."_

_He smiled suddenly, "You're right. I wouldn't."_

I felt his hands around me before I hit the floor. When I could focus I saw his face and knew he had seen everything I had. He raised an eyebrow, "You could have just asked silly."

"Couldn't you read my mind my little clairvoyant?"

He groaned sitting me back on my chair, "You weren't thinking about it. Probably trying to throw me off, that is never good." He teased and winked.

"You were her friend?" I asked knowingly. He nodded. I bit my lip, "So when you pushed Jasper to question me you knew?"

"No, I knew you favored her. Your last name isn't the same and I had no idea about her family tree. We've been gone a while."

"You asked about the necklace and you knew the answer."

"I needed to find out what you knew. I also needed to push Jasper into making his move. It was inevitable but he is hard headed and Alice said we needed to hurry. Demetrius is no newborn and he can be quite the problem for you."

"Is he still around?" I asked curious.

"No, but he will be back."

I focused on Edward's face and could see them fighting, it was not something I ever wanted to see in person. Edward touched my arm, "Stop, don't push it. This is not the place for you to do this. People may start questioning you if you keep passing out."

"I didn't pass out."

"Yeah ok, fall, slip, trip whatever it still happened." He said with a sarcastic voice. I was thinking how irritating he was when he raised an eyebrow at me knowingly.

Grrr he is just…! I want to smack him! I turned my back to him but could still hear him laughing. Walking out of class I felt a hand on my back and turned, "Le, hey."

"Hey my precious, long time no see. I see Jasper is taking up quite a bit of your free time."

"Hey, I called you and left a message." I replied back defending myself.

"Yes, I had a date." He said with an oh so innocent look. I gasped, "Really, who do tell." He laughed, "Ah, his name is Omar and he's in college."

"Omar? Going for the older man huh?" I teased. He grinned widely, "Honey there is something to be said for experience." I totally understand, I mean let's not discuss how much older Jasper is than me. I saw a picture of Le and a handsome brunette flash in my head.

"Hey I thought you liked blondes?" I asked without thought. He frowned, "I do." He then had a very interesting look, "How did you know Omar isn't blonde?"

"I just…I mean Omar really how can he be blonde right?" I hoped that worked. He tilted his head a little but seemed to accept my answer. I saw my handsome vampire talking with Emmett and kissed Le's cheek, "See you later handsome."

"Ok lusciousness."

Jasper turned kissing me just as I walked up. Darn, you know I would never be able to sneak up on him. Rosalie approached glancing at me briefly then taking Emmet's hand in hers. I could tell she didn't get the whole thing. She didn't exactly look disapproving, more like she didn't understand.

Jasper pulled me in front of him as he continued talking to Emmett. I suddenly felt a blinding headache coming on and shook my head trying to clear it. I guess Jazz must have felt it because he kissed my ear, "You ok darlin'?

"I can't…" I didn't finish before I had another vision.

I could see Demetrius holding him up by his neck. "You will never have her Jasper, I will tear you limb from limb." I couldn't see what happened from there as my mind flashed to body parts being thrown carelessly on a fire. I couldn't see who was throwing them or who was there. He grabbed me as my knees went weak. Edward was there in a heartbeat.

"We need to get her home."

Jasper looked at him concerned, "What is it?"

"She saw something, let's go."

He knew Edward probably saw what she did and there was a look of concern on his face. Jasper nodded lifting her and carrying her to the office. Carlisle had already called to check them out. It was nice having a supportive family.

"Jasper."

"Shhh darlin' relax. I'm taking you to my house ok?"

"Why are they so intense? Why can't I control them?" I asked burying my face in his chest. He sighed, "I don't know baby, I just don't know. Maybe Alice can help."

Arriving home he carried me to his room and lay beside me until I slept. Placing a gentle kiss on my cheek he headed down stairs. Edward looked concerned, "Is she ok?"

"Sleeping, Carlisle why are they so frequent?"

"I don't know, Alice do you?"

She shrugged, "She is new at it. Mine were intense at first, it got better with time. She just has to adjust how she reacts to it. It's not normal and people will think she is different if she can't learn to handle it better."

Jasper nodded, "What did she see?" He looked to Edward who still looked worried, "She saw you and Demetrius fighting, it wasn't clear who won or lost but it was enough to scare her.

"Then he is going to make a move." Jasper said sitting down, "We must be ready. I won't let him hurt her."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, it would seem a few phone calls are in order to check up on our old friend. Edward, could she see the location or time?"

"No, it wasn't clear."

"Alice?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head no, "I have nothing yet."

"Ok, Jasper stay with her, she will need you. The rest of us will get started and see what we can find out."

Esme smiled at him, "I have some soup when she wakes. I figured she might be hungry." He smiled in thanks and went back to his room. Slipping in beside me he tried not to wake me but I felt his presence and turned to lie on his chest. This was quickly becoming a habit and one I did not intend to break.

**I know this is a little different than my usual stories, but I have to have fun sometime right? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bloodnoir my sweet ask and you shall receive :)**

_**Previously…**_

_**Jasper nodded, "What did she see?" He looked to Edward who still looked worried, "She saw you and Demetrius fighting, it wasn't clear who won or lost but it was enough to scare her.**_

"_**Then he is going to make a move." Jasper said sitting down, "We must be ready. I won't let him hurt her."**_

_**Carlisle nodded, "Yes, it would seem a few phone calls are in order to check up on our old friend. Edward, could she see the location or time?"**_

"_**No, it wasn't clear."**_

"_**Alice?" Carlisle asked. She shook her head no, "I have nothing yet."**_

"_**Ok, Jasper stay with her, she will need you. The rest of us will get started and see what we can find out."**_

_**Esme smiled at him, "I have some soup when she wakes. I figured she might be hungry." He smiled in thanks and went back to his room. Slipping in beside me he tried not to wake me but I felt his presence and turned to lie on his chest. This was quickly becoming a habit and one I did not intend to break.**_

I could smell him, overwhelming my senses, overtaking my heart. The heat from his skin burning into mine, I tossed in my sleep. He was leaning over me then, "Gabriella, stay with me." His voice was so uncertain pleading as if I could ever say no to him. He was my life.

I met his eyes stroking his cheek, "Always my love." His lips were on my neck and I couldn't deny the heat that radiated between us, why was he hot and not cold? I felt my body again toss restlessly on the bed, sweat dripping down my forehead.

""I love you Jasper." I whispered softly gripping his hair, "Make us one." The smile that crossed his face was one of pure joy. He moaned and traced my lips with his tongue, "Like last night or like the other day? Your choice love." It was apparent we had done this before. I was so comfortable in his arms it was as if I belonged nowhere else. I felt my eyes drift shut, "Like in the woods."

"Ah, you are a naughty girl Gabriella." He teased and I heard the sound of clothes ripping as I felt him flip me onto my stomach and pull me back to him by my hair, "As you wish." He whispered hoarsely, his teeth on my neck…

I gasped sitting up in bed, sweat pouring from my pale skin. Jasper was at my side at once. "Are you ok? You were restless so I thought you would sleep better if I moved."

I looked into his face and tried to control my breathing. It was only a dream I told myself. His beautiful head tilted, "Darlin' are you ok?" I watched him silently for a moment then laid back down, "I just never knew…."

"Never knew what sweetheart?" I watched the way his blonde hair fell down his cheeks so perfectly. I loved long bangs, I never told anyone that but I did. His hung to his chin, they were perfect just like him.

"You had such a naughty streak." I said before I thought. I always have a bad habit of putting my foot in my mouth where Jasper is concerned. He looked at me shocked, "What? What does that have to do with anything and what do you mean?"

I ran my hand through my wet hair and cringed, "It just means you are kinky. I had not pegged you that way." He leaned back crossing his arms, "I am not kinky and how would you know?"

"I saw it, I saw us."

He suddenly looked interested, his eyes softened, "What did you see? "I shrugged, "Just…it was odd you were warm. I didn't know you could be warm. How is that possible?"

"We are warm only to others of our kind." He stated simply.

I knew what that meant, I think deep down I knew it already anyway. I knew my time was quickly running out and I was not afraid. It was supposed to be this way my heart told me everything was as it should be. He stroked my cheek, "Tell me." His eyes held such passion and concern. I wondered what else he hid behind their ocher depths.

"We were making love, you asked me how I wanted it. I said something about like in the woods. I don't know what we did there, but apparently something pretty wild because you threw me onto my stomach and pulled me by my hair." I flinched then unsure how he would react.

He chuckled. I was surprised by this and met his eyes again. He smiled calmly, "It's simple love, if you were my kind and I am assuming for me to treat you that way then you were. It was probably just very rough."

"Oh." I flushed embarrassed. He bit his lip mimicking what I usually do. "Gabby, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Making love is great, but our passion can't remain pent up forever and when it lets loose…I can't imagine trying to control it."

"But not as a human."

"No, I would kill you." He said easily. I nodded playing with his fingers. "You could make love to me though?"

"If I am careful, very careful. I think I can. I won't know until I try. It's a matter of controlling the way I feel so that I don't hurt you, I can't lose focus and that's hard to do when you're in the mist of passion."

He ran a finger down my chin tracing my collar bone, "Then there is the other factor."

"Which is?" I asked watching as his hand trailed to rest on my thigh. He sighed, "I would want to turn you. I don't know if I could control the urge. The emotions would be so intense."

"What if I wanted you to?" I asked watching his expression change. He pulled away, "When it's time we'll discuss it."

I knew he was finished for now and I sat up, "I feel nasty. I need to shower. Wait does my mom know I am ok?"

"Yes, dad called her and said you were staying with Alice." I smirked at his use of the word dad. He slowly appraised my body and took my small hand in his leading me to the bathroom. "Everything is here you'll need."

I stopped him before he left, "Jasper?"

"Yes?" The turned to meet my deep gaze.

"Thanks, for everything. I mean…I think…no I know that I…" He placed a finger on my lips. "Relax, enjoy your shower. I'll bring you some clothes to change into."

I stepped under the warm spray and relaxed against the cool tiles, it felt so good. I washed and then simply leaned forward losing myself in thought. I couldn't help but think of him and the future he was obviously going to be a very big part of.

My heart was racing when I thought of his hands on my body, his lips on my neck. Why did he have to be so damn perfect? I didn't realize my name had been called several times until I felt a cool breeze and turned. Jasper met my eyes and then quickly looked down, "I'm sorry, I called you several times. I got worried."

I realized I was naked, he had probably seen everything and surprisingly I didn't care. I was comfortable with him and it seemed to just get better as time progressed. I then realized something… warm water would probably alleviate the coolness of his skin and I smirked, "Hey Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Warm water, does it warm your skin?"

"Temporarily it makes it somewhat warmer not as hot as the water. Semi warm I guess you would say. It usually doesn't last long once I get out."

He saw only my arms fly out and looked up to feel himself being pulled inside with me. He gasped at me, "Gabby, I have my clothes on."

"Yeah and now they are all wet too." I said with a pout. I noticed as he let his eyes roam over my naked form, as if I were absolutely breathtaking. He pushed himself hard against the opposite side of the shower.

"So what was the purpose of pulling me in here?" He questioned searching my eyes. I smirked moving closer to start unbuttoning his shirt, "I wanted to feel you warm. Why are you backing away from me?" I noticed he trembled trying to retreat into the corner, his breathing raspy and uneven.

"You can't take my clothes off."

"Why not? They are wet."

I slid the shirt down his long arms and it fell to the ground with a loud wet thud. He groaned, "Gabby, please I can't handle this. You can't take off my clothes. It's too much to ask of me."

"Just your jeans, that's all. I want to feel you warm. Please Jasper."

He kept his eyes closed controlling his breathing, "Just do it quick." I quickly peeled the wet jeans down his lithe legs and he stepped out of them turning his back to me, and resting his hands on the tiles. I smiled looking over his beautiful body. He was truly an angel. I traced the small crescent scars on his back with my fingers softly, watching as his fingers dug into his hands. I couldn't see through his black silk boxers but I could imagine.

His skin was warmer than usual. Not a normal body temp by any means, but much warmer. I couldn't help but want to feel him more. It was nice not to freeze when he was near. I moved closer placing my lips on his shoulder. I felt him tense, I knew this was dangerous, he could easily lose control and I don't know that I didn't want him to.

I heard him moan as his hands reached back to slip around my waist pulling me against him. I can't deny the sparks that I felt coarse through me. This was really happening, he was here with me. We were alone and there was nothing stopping us from taking this where we both wanted it to go.

"Where is your family?" I asked in wonder. His head fell, "Hunting."

"We are alone?" I slid my hands over the smooth plains of his stomach and felt the hard muscles ripple beneath them as he trembled.

"Yes." He was panting as he released his hold still not turning, "We need to get out now."

"Jasper, turn around and look at me." I asked resting my hand on his shoulder. He sighed not moving, "I can't if I do I won't be able to stop. Please don't ask me to do that."

"I am not going to ask you to stop." I admitted. He exhaled deeply. "Baby, when we make love I don't want it to be in the shower, not the first time at least." He opened the door and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist, he slid off his wet boxers and tossed them in the hamper and turned holding a towel open, "You ready to get out love?"

I can't tell you how extraordinary he is, you'd have to see him for yourself. I stepped into the warm towel he held and allowed him to wrap it around me moving closer to him. He was concentrating on my towel and making sure I was covered, while I only wanted to be closer to him. I rested my hand on his still warm chest, "You're still warm."

"Yes."

I admired the way the water dripped down his shoulders and onto his chest. He grabbed another towel and dried his hair then ran it across his chest watching my eyes. "Gabby, what are you thinking? I feel so many things."

He took the towel he still held and tenderly dried my hair. I slid my hands around his waist and rested my face on his chest. It was still amazing to me that I could lay here on this man and feel no heart beat. It still seemed like so much of a dream. He tossed the towel aside and rested his hands on my hips. He never pushed the issue that I didn't answer him.

"I have a shirt you can wear, and some boxers. I have yours in the wash."

He really was clueless wasn't he? I met his eyes and he smiled sweetly brushing his fingers delicately down my jaw.

"You're going to get cold." He said trying to remind me about the clothes issue. I admit it this was new. We have not known each other long and yet it feels like forever. I am not your normal, average run of the mill teenager that you see everyday. I am different. I feel different. I feel old inside, so much of Tillie still seems to make itself known. This all seems so right, it doesn't seem rushed to me, it seems to have taken forever to get here as stupid as that sounds.

I allowed my towel to drop, his eyes followed the towel then trailed slowly back up my small body. I could feel his hands tense where they still held the lower part of the towel. His eyes met mine. I couldn't distinguish the emotions he felt. I bit my lip slowly reaching over and releasing his towel from his hips. Here he stood, finally before me in all his masculine glory. He was truly a masterpiece.

His eyes trailed over me again with blazing passion, he was fighting an inner war over if he wanted to take what I offered and he desired, or if he wanted to continue to fight this losing battle. In the end it would all end up the same. His eyes met mine again and I knew his answer.

He finally tossed the towel and guided his hand into my hair, his other hand opening the door as he led me step by step back to his comfortable bed. I knew this was it, there would be no more waiting and it wasn't happening fast enough. He lifted me gently onto the bed and crawled onto me, careful not to hurt me and stroked my hair.

"Gabby, are you sure? This is such a big step."

I smiled kissing his nose, "We took this step a long time ago we've been one for a long time." His head fell to my neck, "I love you." He didn't need to say more, emotions, passion, lust, love, they all combined into one. There was no longer a separation between any of them, between the two of us. We were finally one in body no longer just in soul. It was the most beautiful few hours of my life. I finally felt complete, I felt whole like this was what I had searched all of my life for.

He was holding me, stroking my hair as he gazed into my eyes. Long had the undeniable fire died out, but the tender glow remained. He shook his head, "Please, you have to push me away."

I had no intention of pushing him anywhere, after what we shared he had to be crazy. I only wanted him closer it was like I couldn't get close enough. He groaned and I felt his hands slide to my wrists and grip them tightly, "You must make me stop." He demanded, almost begged. I suddenly remembered what I had dreamed, what I had seen and I knew what he was fighting I also knew this was supposed to happen.

"It's too strong, I can't hold back any longer." He cried pushing my wrists harder into the mattress as his hard body pinned me. I smiled, "Then don't, take me I am yours." I leaned my head back and felt his lips against my neck, feather light at first. I could tell he was fighting this, trying to stop the inevitable.

"I love you Jasper, release me." I whispered gasping when his teeth sunk into the flesh of my neck. I felt the burning fire but I refused to let it take away from the beauty of this moment. His hands released mine and he gripped my waist gently, his lips still at my throat. I sighed threading my fingers in his hair. It was the perfect moment, it felt so intimate.

He finally jerked back bracing himself on the bed heaving for air. I knew he was fighting not to kill me, I knew this would be difficult for him. No one ever said the road to love was an easy path. He opened his beautiful eyes and they were black as night with a beautiful burgundy ring around them. He leaned to my ear, "I love you." Moving to rest beside me he pulled me into his arms spooning around me protectively. I could feel my body start to tremble as the pain increased.

"I'm sorry sweetheart there is no way to make this less painful."

"Just hold me." I said against his chest. His lips fell on my head, "Forever, I need to put something on you love. My family is coming back."

"All right."

I helped him as much as I could, then trembling curled back into a fetal position. I watched him dress then he moved back behind me pulling me close and covering me with the blanket.

"How long?" I questioned. He sighed, "Three days."

I could hear his worry, his pain. I decided even in my own pain it was too much to handle. I smirked, "Just think then you can pull my hair." I had to tease him, I wanted a smile. He did smile then and laughed slightly, "I can yes. I will be able to do a lot of things."

"Now there is a proposition I like." I replied back but I couldn't hide the groan that followed. The door opened and the family came in slowly. I could see Alice smiling, Rosalie looked angry, Bella looked excited, and Edward looked like he knew all along. There were so many different emotions. Carlisle stepped through walking to me and stroking my face. He then gently turned my head to see the wound on my neck that had already healed. "How do you feel?"

"It burns." I answered as my body jumped on it's own accord. He nodded, "Esme?" She turned and was out the door. He sat beside me, "I'm going to give you some morphine it will help."

"I wanted this." I said seeing the way he looked at Jasper, it wasn't an upset look I just wasn't quite sure what it was. He smiled, "I know you did. I was concerned about any further injuries."

"Further injuries?" I asked hearing Emmett snicker, then I realized what he meant. They knew we had sex, they all knew. Fantastic. Esme came back handing him a bag and sitting beside my head. I smiled at her she really was very sweet, and very beautiful. She brushed the hair from my face, "You will be welcomed in this family dear it will be nice to have a new daughter."

"It will be nice to have a new mother." I groaned closing my eyes. Jasper hummed softly rubbing my arm in a calming motion.

"A little prick Gabby." Carlisle stated to me before I felt the needle in my skin. I didn't care it was nothing like the burning that was radiating through out my limbs now. I felt the cool medication and he removed the needle smiling at me. "It will help."

"My parent's." I managed starting to actually get a little sleepy. He patted my hand, "It will be handled dear. I'll be nearby, we all will. Jasper will remain at your side should you need him." I could not hear him but I knew he had left all the same.

"Tell me a story." I managed. Jasper stroked my cheek, "What would you like to hear?"

"Tell me about our future, the places we will see."

He smiled, "That one is easy. We will see the world, let's start in Alaska, you will love Alaska." I drifted off to the wonderful sounds of my loves voice. I am not sure how long I slept but I awoke suddenly sitting up on the bed when I heard a scream, it took me a moment to realize the scream was coming from me. It felt like I was being ripped apart and then being sewed back together again.

I felt Jasper grab one arm and try to push me back with little luck, this surprised me but I wasn't focused on that. Just the pain that burned me alive, Edward soon grabbed my other arm and they had me down. Emmett smiled down at me holding my shoulders with a wink.

"Carlisle!" Jasper cried loudly. He was in the room in an instant with his bag. "She is already getting strong we may need to restrain her."

"No!" Jasper argued.

Carlisle injected me with the cool medication again and some of the burning began to fade to a tolerable level. He then looked at Jasper, "Son, she is dangerous. She can't control what she does and when she wakes up she will be frightened."

"I won't have her waking up chained!" He growled back.

Edward shrugged, "It would be safer." Jasper shot him a look, "As if you tied up Bella, I think you should stay out of this debate."

He nodded, "You are quite right, Bella wasn't fighting us though. Bella wasn't Tillie's kin."

"Jasper." I whispered. He looked down at me. I could see the pain in his beautiful eyes.

"Do it if you have to, I understand."

He shook his head no. Emmett frowned, "Bro it is for the best."

"No it isn't!" He argued back. I felt myself rearing up again and Emmett's large hand pushed me down. "Tie her down." He instructed.

Jasper shook his head no. Emmett was suddenly around the bed holding Jasper back, "Do it." I could see Jasper was angry, he was struggling against Emmett but it was of little use. Edward and Carlisle had me chained quite quickly. I didn't think it was a bad idea. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Emmett released him and patted his shoulder, "It won't be for long, she will be fine."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He replied back sitting back beside me. He stroked my face, "You ok?"

"Y…yes." I groaned tossing my head back and forth. He sighed pressing his cool lips to my forehead.

"Please, it's so hot." I begged. He curled up beside me and rested his hand on my cheek, "It will be over soon my love, very soon." I curled as much as I could against the coolness of his body. It was hard with these stupid chains holding me down. I understood their purpose but not being able to hold Jasper was excruciating.

I felt a cool hand on my arm and turned. Edward sat down, "I am sorry, I know you want to hold him."

"I do, but I don't want to hurt anyone." I closed my eyes arching in pain. I tried to control my breathing but I couldn't. He spoke again, "You are Tillie's blood, and you will be quite powerful it manifests itself already. I don't know what will happen, for now this is probably best."

"I understand." I groaned through clenched teeth. He sighed, "I truly am sorry." I felt his lips graze my head and he was gone. It was then Jasper started humming again it was such a sweet sound, so calming and pure. I tried to relax and lose myself in the sound that was for me alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now there is one thing I do want to mention this is a romantic , but dark fiction so there will be some way OOC things done. Always expect the unexpected. I like it that way. :)**

_**Previously…**_

_**I felt a cool hand on my arm and turned. Edward sat down, "I am sorry, I know you want to hold him."**_

_**"I do, but I don't want to hurt anyone." I closed my eyes arching in pain. I tried to control my breathing but I couldn't. He spoke again, "You are Tillie's blood, and you will be quite powerful it manifests itself already. I don't know what will happen, for now this is probably best."**_

_**"I understand." I groaned through clenched teeth. He sighed, "I truly am sorry." I felt his lips graze my head and he was gone. It was then Jasper started humming again it was such a sweet sound, so calming and pure. I tried to relax and lose myself in the sound that was for me alone. **_

I could hear them talking quietly. I am not sure how long I was out. I tended to drift in and out.

"You should go hunt." I heard Edward encourage him.

"I won't leave her, I promised. " He replied back. I had to love that about him, he was definitely a stand by his word kind of man. It was the oddest sensation but I could feel the hunger radiating from his skin. I moaned turning my head, "Hunt Jasper it's ok."

"Gabby I promised."

"I can feel it Jasper, you need to hunt. It's making it harder on me." I could feel a cool hand stroke my brow lightly. Edward spoke again, "Its fine. Someone will be with her at all times."

He kissed me then, "I won't be long my love."

"Jasper, take your time, I am fine really." I hope I held it together long enough for him to get far enough away from the house to know how bad I was.

"Tillie always did downplay her symptoms." I heard Carlisle's voice float next to me, a needle sneaking it's way into my arm. I shook my head. "I don't want him to see me in pain."

"I know but it doesn't make you weak to admit you are hurting." I heard him rustling and I opened my eyes to see him. My vision was changing, and I could feel it. He was getting clearer yet blurry at this point. There was a glow about him. I touched his arm and he raised his head to meet my eyes, I had kept them shut all day.

"Arelise." He whispered in awe reaching up to cup my chin and move my face back and forth inspecting my face. I felt Edward move closer, "What is it?"

"I am not quite sure."

Edward sat on my left as Carlisle dug through his bag.

"I'm going to shine this light into your eyes it may hurt."

I felt Edward grab my wrists just as a precaution I guess, it's not like I could get through the thick chains that surrounded me anyway. He clicked on the penlight and examined my eyes. It was bright but not bothersome it held an oddly light lavender appearance. One I could barely notice. Edward gasped leaning closer, "I've never seem anything like it."

"Me either, but then she isn't going to be a typical vampire." I listened to them talk then wiggled my hands a little. Edward smiled releasing my wrists and taking one hand in his.

"It would seem you don't share our eyes Arelise." Carlisle began.

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

He sat his light down. "Well, our eyes are burgundy when we feed on humans which you know. If you are like us and feed on animals they tend to be brown to some degree, you on the other hand are nothing like I have ever seen. Not that I am surprised, Tillie would have never been normal either."

"What, did they stay green?"

"No, and you may have to tell people you wear contacts because they certainly won't pass for normal."

"Is that what you say?" I asked then. He smiled, "Sometimes."

"You never answered me." I said waiting on him. He was fixing to open his mouth when Jasper walked back in. He stopped at the door starring at me. His eyes were full of love and fascination. I bit my lip fighting a tremble as he moved closer, "Her eyes."

"Yes." Carlisle said softly. "I don't quite know what to make of it definitely not normal. She isn't exactly a normal human to begin with." I glanced at him briefly but never asked what I wanted to about that statement.

Edward released my hand moving and Jasper took his place leaning close and stroking my face, "They are beautiful Gabby. I don't think I've ever seen quite the color."

"What color are they?" I asked again. He turned to Carlisle, "You didn't tell her?"

"No."

He turned back to me with a handsome smile, "They are the oddest shade of lavender. I can't quite explain it they are almost iridescent like in appearance with many different shades of violet, absolutely stunning."

"Well, now that is different, will they change?"

Carlisle shrugged, "No idea, you are an exception. I have my doubts though. I think they will stay this color. Can you focus on things you have seen?"

"No not really, it hurts too much."

"When you are feeling better we'll work on that. If you can see through others eyes or just out of your body you may be able to tell us a lot more. If you are always seeing from your perspective your view can be limited."

"She told me that." I said knowing we were both speaking of Tillie. He nodded. "Me too." He then stood and nodded to Edward and they both left. I knew we were alone and groaned grabbing my stomach, I don't know what the pain was to explain it but it was excruciating. I couldn't ball up because of the chains and it irritated me to some extent even if I knew it was for everyone's safety, though I doubted I would hurt any of them.

I felt Jasper leaned over me, his cool hands on my face soothing me. "Lean back sweetheart, let me help you."

"It hurts."

"I know love, it's still early. You aren't transformed fully yet, but I can feel your pain and I know the feeling well. Alice warned me this was coming everything about you is so unique."

"Just say it!" I snapped not meaning to but the pain was too much. His eyes still looked at me lovingly as he kissed my tenderly, "Bite me love."

"What? Are you insane?"

"You need to feed, you aren't strong enough to kill and you can't be trusted to leave yet. It is the easiest way and there is an advantage, it is from me making our bond stronger. It will only be this once. It is not something we normally do, please love."

"I can't do that to you." I argued as I doubled over in pain again. He straddled me holding my wrists down, "I love you. You are my life, the other piece of my soul. We will make this world right again."

His warm, soft lips fell to mine and I could still taste the metallic flavor of blood. I felt myself being drawn deeper into his kiss and I didn't care, I loved him. I trusted him, I trusted this family for some reason I did not know. This decision was made long before I came into being. I could almost hear my great grandmother Tillie telling me it was ok take what he offered.

His lips fell to my neck and I moaned arching as the pain hit again, I felt them stop at my ear. Take what you need my love, I am yours." The words sounded so familiar.

"Jasper, I can't." I pleaded.

He knew I would fight this, it just felt wrong. It was then I felt his lips break the skin of my neck and gasped, I felt my heart race as my adrenaline kicked in. I began to push on his body trying to move him off of me. I can't explain all of what I felt and then he looked into my eyes and I understood he was pushing me.

He kissed me once then turned his neck forcing my head to it. I tried to fight but his pull was too strong. My lips were suddenly on his jugular and my teeth quickly found their target.

Having just fed he had a rapid blood flow which was not the norm for any vampire. I felt him tensing and gripping the bed beneath me but he did not pull away. When I felt like it was enough I pulled my self away fighting the urge to feed again.

His beautiful face turned to meet my eyes. I noticed his eyes were now dark, "Are you sated?" He asked stroking my face." I nodded uncertain. I don't know what sated is for a vampire but if he meant I felt calmer than yes. He smiled curling around me, "Good, that should help with the pain for a while. You will be fully changed soon, it will be easier then."

"I won't have to feed from you?" I groaned in pain but not from hunger. He brushed my hair back attempting to sooth the burn, "No love, you'll be able to feed on your own. Like Carlisle told you this is a special case. Tillie made you very special."

"She loved me." I said knowingly as I began to shake and tremble. He kissed my neck, "Yes she did. I wish I had known her but I didn't. Would you like to speak with Carlisle some more?"

"I don't want to make you or Esme uncomfortable." I felt his hands rub down my shaky arm, "You won't love. We understand. I'll get him."

It wasn't long before I felt a cold hand on my arm and opened my eyes to his handsome face. He looked worried, "You are hurting, it seems I will need to increase your dosage."

I felt another stick and moaned fighting the trembling inside, not to mention the burn that threatened to take over my very soul. I felt if I kept trying to distract myself when I could it would help. There were times when the pain was just too intense. This was one of those times. I cried out tossing my head back and forth feeling his cool hand sooth my cheek.

I was having a memory, a memory of my mother I was just a babe in her arms and she was rocking me gently. "What will I tell her?" She asked. It was then I saw Tillie come into view, "You won't tell her anything child, she will know when it is her time." My mother shook her head, "I was foolish, it was a one night stand with some young man who I met at your house and happen to say the right thing."

Tillie smiled, "No, you were never foolish, everything is as it should be. Trust in faith my dear. It will never lead you astray." I watched as Tillie stroked my cheek tenderly and walked out.

I groaned opening my eyes, things were becoming clearer. I reached over and sat my hand on his leg, "She misses you." I said suddenly. I don't know how I knew, but I did.

He smiled resting his hand on mine. "I know, I miss her too she knows I'll always care for her. She's always in my heart. Me and my family will protect you little one."

"This is like a bad D movie." I said with a laugh, "I mean a great grandmother who was into well…lets say odd things to say the least, vampires among other creatures, and me being chained to a bed turned and gaining all of my grandmothers powers. Sounds like a horror movie huh?"

He laughed, "Could be, except it isn't. Your grandmother was not evil. We are not either. It is who you choose to be anyone can choose to be anything they want to. Your decisions make you who you are."

"I am nothing like any one else in my family." I said with confidence.

He smiled, "No you are unique. His hand caressed my cheek, "You are beautiful Arelise." I watched him curious, my mom told me the truth once she couldn't live with the guilt."

He looked at me with the oddest expression. "What truth?"

"She and my father were separated; she met a man at my grans. He was a handsome man that swept her off of her feet and nine months later I was born. She never told my father they got back together soon after. Tillie she always knew. She made sure it happened that way didn't she?"

He looked at me and smiled then looked off, "I don't know what you are talking about you are delirious and tired."

"Tell me the truth Carlisle; are you who I think you are? I feel the bond. I need to know, it's why I have never fit in, and it's why she gave me the necklace of your coven. It's why you came back. I deserve to know the truth."

"Arelise."

"My skin is so flawless, it always has been."

"You look like your grandmother." He stated simply. I nodded, "She was hardly flawless. I've always ran a few degree's cooler than most people and have been abnormally graceful. It all makes sense now. When I look at you and I think of how I look in the mirror I also favor you."

"Please." He pleaded standing and turning away.

I sat up not even noticing the loud noise when the large chains broke and hit the hard wooden floor. "I need to know were I belong, you know the answer and you always have tell me!" I yelled. I realized all the feelings I thought he had felt of confusion were not confusion of passion, yes he loved my grans, but his feelings towards me were maternal.

The door flew open with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward at my side instantly. Emmett lifted the chain raising an eyebrow, "I'm impressed." He reached for me and I growled. Jasper touched his chest and sat beside me, "Baby what is it?"

"Tell me you owe me! For so long I live in this shadow of lies feeling like I didn't fit in and wondering why. I listened to lies about my beloved Tillie because I didn't know what else to do and I got tired of being called a freak for defending her. I am your creation!"

I saw the rest of the family come in and wait by the door but I ignored them. "She raised me with love and I knew I was her favorite, but I never knew why. She always told me I reminded her of someone, that I was special. Was that someone I reminded her of you? Is that why this always felt so comfortable for me?"

Carlisle sighed leaning on the wall looking beaten. "She saw the future she knew you would be needed and loved. I couldn't deny her anything."

"Answer my question!" I yelled. Jasper touched my arm and I slapped his hand away standing. "There is a reason I am different and you knew it all along, how many of you knew it?" I began to tremble in pain and Carlisle grabbed me lifting me back onto the bed.

"You need to relax, this is almost over sweetheart." He whispered kissing my head. I grabbed his face, "Who am I?" He looked me in the eye a moment then ran his fingers carefully down my cheek, "You are my flesh, my blood, my daughter." I heard the collective gasps but they didn't register as the pain began again and I cried out curling into a ball.

Jasper's strong arms were around me. "I am here love, its ok."

"I've got stronger chains down stairs," Emmett began. Carlisle stood, "No, she has been through enough. Leave her with Jasper." He walked up to Esme who smiled and took his hand leading him out.

"How much longer?" I gasped my chest heaving. Jasper was holding me against him, "Not long love minutes." I curled my face into his neck, "I love you." I had so many questions but now was not the time to worry with asking them, I couldn't even focus.

"I love you too baby."

"Tonight I'll be one of you." I said in broken words.

He kissed my head reassuringly, "You always were my sweet." I arched feeling him attempt to hold me down as my heart beat its final time and suddenly I fell limp. I could hear him breathing softly on my shoulder. I could see each and every shadow that streamed across the room with every speck of dust.

I turned to see his face. He was so much more beautiful with these eyes, so much clearer. I could see his flaws, so perfect. Each little crescent mark telling me how strong my man was. I reached up tracing his full lips as if I were seeing them for the first time. "You are beautiful."

He smiled, "You haven't seen yourself yet love."

I sat up realizing how quick the action had been, I would have to get used to this moving quicker and straddled him ripping his shirt open. I wanted to see all of him, each and every scar. He groaned closing his eyes as my fingers caressed them.

"They are so perfect, you are so strong Jasper. I never realized how strong you were."

"Nor how dangerous." He added.

I smiled leaning down, "Really, care to show me? I think I am a little harder to break now no?" He flashed me a wicked grin and rolled me over. "The family went out for a while they wanted to give us time. Alice saw a few things." I figured because he fed me I wasn't hungry and that gave us a little needed intimate time.

"Really? I love Alice." I added.

He grabbed my hair forcing me up to him, "You want me to show you what it's really like to let loose with a vampire?"

"God yes." I was already breathing heavy. He chuckled ripping my shirt from my body, "Oh darlin' you are in for it now and I promise you that you will enjoy every single minute."

"I can't wait."

Sorry I had to re-edit. I had many mistakes and I am sorry. I was tired and thought I reread properly.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously...**_

** _He grabbed my hair forcing me up to him, "You want me to show you what it's really like to let loose with a vampire?"_**

** _"God yes." I was already breathing heavy. He chuckled ripping my shirt from my body, "Oh darlin' you are in for it now and I promise you that you will enjoy every single minute."_**

** _"I can't wait."_**

I loved every wonderful moment we spent together, that was until something drew my attention elsewhere. I couldn't explain what I saw, but I felt my body began to convulse. Jasper must have felt it because he was quickly on his feet slipping his pants on and holding me down, "No darlin' listen to me focus on my voice."

It is an amazing feeling to feel such power roaring in your veins. I don't know what any of it is. The feeling of ice crashing down a mountainside is an odd way to describe it, but it is the most appropriate. I feel my love holding me with all of his strength calming me with his voice yet it is not enough, something calls to me, speaks to me with a beautiful voice he could never understand because to him it doesn't exist. It is half of who I am. It is my magic.

I rose easily so I did not hurt him and grabbed a sheer gown that lay nearby. It was meant for me, it was nightfall and no one would be in the woods anyway. He was grabbed my hand, "Arelise please, it's not safe."

Slipping the gown over my head I turned kissing him softly, "I will be fine. I love you." He again attempted to follow, but this time he found he was unable for he could not move his feet. I saw him look down in shock. '_Thank you Tillie for giving me a little something here_.' I thought briefly before taking a final look at him and jumping out the window.

I took off quickly knowing the family would be on the way back. I knew where I was supposed to go. I can't explain how odd it was to find myself in the middle of a swamp years after Tillie passed in her old broken down house. I can remember when I came here all the time. All the kids thought it was spooky, but me I just thought it was fantastic. I loved Tillie.

This was my own little utopia. I used to pretend I was a princess and this was a magical land with fairies and unicorns, there were so many wonderful memories here. I forced open the door with a loud scraping noise as it drug the floor and walked inside the decaying house. I could still feel her presence there, overwhelming me. So many memories.

"To know the unknown you must unlock the door and let her in." I heard from behind me. I didn't turn, there was no need. Instead I walked forward lifting a strange looking bottle. "Why did he not kill my mother?"

"He was using smell, when I mated with her it changed her smell. As with you, you do not smell the same. He was unable to trace you although you do look like Tillie. You were able to remain hidden until you stumbled upon your sister that night."

"Is that why she did it?"

"She wanted you safe, she knew you would be. She knew that I would protect you. I was always close. I could not tell you until the time was right. You must understand you are not like us, you are very different."

I turned meeting his caramel eyes, "How?"

He moved closer caressing my cheek, "You are my daughter, you were born into this life then bitten. You already had the characteristics in you. Faster, stronger, there were other things. You were more graceful, you danced like I did."

"You danced?" I asked shocked. He smirked, "I did." He looked away, "Your skin is smooth as ivory and Tillie had freckles." I had noticed that part long ago. He turned touching my long hair, "Your hair is impossibly beautiful yet straight. She had curly hair. You do have a lot of me in you."

"I thought maybe I lucked out." I shrugged looking him over closer. He really was beautiful. He noticed me looking but didn't seem to mind, I guess he knew this was something I needed to do. He was my father, my real father. All those times when I confused the feelings he felt for Tillie with me. I wasn't all wrong yes he loved me, but not like that. I was his daughter.

He smiled running his hand through his hair as Edward sometimes does. "I had a time with Edward. He knew nothing. When he came to school here and saw you he felt you were related to her. He also knew there were a few differences he couldn't pinpoint. He also knew the smell was off."

"Did he smell it was you?" I asked in wonder.

He laughed now, "No, he had no idea." He walked past me to look out the window, "It was so hard to do. I do not regret you young one. It did hurt me so to do that to Tillie. I felt like I was betraying her. She was so kind and her heart so big."

"Why not just keep you for her self?"

He inhaled deeply. "She was not a selfish person, she lived for others. Not many people do that. You were meant to be here my daughter. One can't change destiny. You can't change your fate and the life you will be tied to. You will never be fully like me."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He smiled touching my heart, "I can say it won't be long for you to fully change and I can wait forever and hope. Yet listen, really listen with an ear only a vampire can hear with. You will never move beyond what you are now."

I stood looking at him confused by his words. He felt my arm, "No pulse unless you really feel yet your heart it beats does it not?"

"What?" I took a few steps back in shock. He smiled, "Do not worry, you are a vampire and you are the best of both of both worlds could there be such a thing. Your heart beats little one faint, but beating. She wanted it so. It is why you were made to be part of me to begin with. Jasper could not take your life away he could only bring you close to him."

"I will crave blood though."

"Will you? Do you?"

I had not really thought about it, the only thing I ever wanted was Jasper. I craved his blood. He smiled, "You tied yourself to him and in that you are as one."

"I don't....what does that mean?" His words were riddles, I don't like riddles and mind games.

"It mean's Jasper should have asked what he was getting into."

I moved closer growing angry, "I don't understand!" He smiled, "It's ok sweet one relax. Tillie wanted your true love and you to be very close and to have a bond as no other. To be able to feel things and sense things like no other. It comes with a price. You only crave one person's blood and I am afraid that person is Jasper."

"You can't be serious!" I answered irate. I turned away, "This is that bad D movie again and I will wake up any second." I tapped my foot. He tried to calm me ignoring my outburst. "Arelise, you will not crave all of the time. You must feed though and he must be your source. You will claim no other. I am sorry. I would have told you, I did not know he would turn you so soon. I thought he would wait. His control was....lacking. I did not realize the strength of your pull towards each other."

I tensed smelling the most wonderful smell and forcing myself to the wall grabbing the wood there hearing it splinter. Carlisle fought a smile as Jasper walked in, "Is she ok?"

"She's hungry."

"Jasper moved closer, "Gabby, are you hungry?" I wanted him as far away from me as he could be and backed deeper into the corner, turning to face him.

I shook my head, "Please stay back, this isn't right." I closed my eyes shaking my head back and forth, chanting a mantra to myself "Just a bad movie Gabby you'll wake up any time now, just a dream, just a dream." When I opened my eyes his big chestnut eyes fell saddened, "Love, it is what it is. Esme spoke with me. She told me what is to be. I love you, it doesn't matter to me how you feed as long as you do." I hated to see him look this way. He was way to beautiful to ever be sad.

"Just a dream...a bad movie." I repeated.

He sighed, "I am not a movie, when I was a child I thought vampires were a bad movie, but here I stand. Arelise you can't rationalize this away. We need each other it is what we must to do survive. If it is what I need to do to be with you then I will gladly do it."

"It's disgusting. You said it was only the one time."

"I thought it was, and it's not disgusting, think of it as erotic."

I frowned, "Jasper, please."

He knelt on one knee looking handsome as he held out one hand, such a calm intimate gesture. I looked at his hand then back to his face. He met my eyes. "I love you. I don't know what more I can say. I turned you to be with me. I want us to be together and whatever form that takes so be it. It's no worse than killing a mountain lion or something when you think about it. Technically it's better, I smell better and..." He winked, "I'm better looking." I watched the way a blonde curl cascaded down his cheek, he had no idea.

I looked behind him and noticed Carlisle had slipped out. He moved closer starting to slowly unbutton his shirt then stopped far enough to leave me plenty of space so I would remain comfortable. I watched him as he slowly unfastened every button then slid his shirt down his muscular, but lean arms. I noticed my breathing increasing. Why did he have to be so damn handsome? His snowy marble chest was begging for me to run my hands over the sculpted muscles there.

He smiled sitting back on his knees, curling a sexy finger at me. "Come to me little angel, come and drink from me." Talk about your perfect temptation....

I gasped thrashing my head back and forth as the hunger began to build. I can not do this. I don't want to do this again. Why does he have to make it seem so easy? He bit his lip leaning forward in the most seductive way I have ever seen. I swear I am going to pounce on him in a minute. He was like a lithe jaguar moving in for the kill knowing his prey was giving in. He stalked me silently keeping his distance.

He licked his lips and grinned wickedly, "Come on little kitty, quench your thirst I know you want to." He ran his right hand down his chest and hooked his thumb on the waist band of his jeans with a wink. The look in his eyes is what got me, the deep, dark, sinful passion and lust. He had no idea how true that statement was. He was definitely a predator I don't know that I have ever seen him in quite this light. I could almost feel his move before he made it.

He moved closer, "It doesn't hurt me, when you bite me if that is what you are afraid of."

I watched his lips moved entranced. Noticing my preoccupation he moved closer again then took my hand placing it on his neck, "No venom when you bite me....maybe something to do with the bonding thing. I feel the bite, but it's not the burning pain of an attack." My eyes finally met his as he again moved closer.

He was definitely in my comfort zone now. I inched up but he didn't move. "Look in my eyes Gabby, tell me you don't want me."

"I can't."

He smiled tilting his head, "Feed my love bring us closer." Something in what he said made perfect since. I knew in my head each time I fed from him I would grow closer to him in some way, our bond would be strengthened. It should scare me but it didn't. I was living in a nightmare that I should only see on a movie screen and yet it was real and this beautiful creature was in front of me asking me to be with him forever.

He met my curious eyes, "Arelisle?" I smiled cupping his handsome face in my hands and kissing him gently. He responded in kind pulling flush against him. I don't know who was holding who tighter, but I remember burying my fingers in his long curly locks and sighing. I could stay like this for a lifetime and be happy.

His deep moan vibrated into my own chest and my lips made a trail down his jaw to neck and I found myself focusing on the one place I needed most. I knew he was aware it was coming, he grasped the boards beneath us and I heard them give way. I tried to be gentle as I sank my teeth into his tender flesh. I could feel his rigidity for only a moment until he released the ground and moaned my name pulling me closer to him as his hands wound into my hair.

I don't know what he was feeling, but I was feeling euphoric. Like I was floating and we were the only two people on this deserted planet and were intertwined by love and passion. He gasped gripping my waist, "Gabby, you have to stop."

I immediately released him meeting his eyes. They were still golden but he looked worried. I felt a sudden chill overcome me. He attempted to stand but fell back momentarily. I assume my feeding left him momentarily weakened. "Listen to me love, someone is coming you have to go."

I felt a flash of remembrance and looked around then shook my head, "No."

"You are not ready Gabby. You are a newborn you can't be here."

"Jazz, you are weak because of me." I stood helping him into a dark corner, "Rest, regain your strength." This was all entirely my fault, I made him weak. I felt what he did, what he failed to realize is we connected, his knowledge was also now my own. I looked around the house judging the exits and how long we had before our guest arrived.

"You should run." He said again.

I turned looking across the room at him, "We are not without our own bag of tricks Jazz my love." I turned and ran outside the door and away from the cabin just in time to meet him as I expected. His arm went across my chest and pinned me to the tree. I pretended this was a surprise.

"I've been waiting for you." I would say I didn't care but I do realize this would just agitate him.

"Demetrius, you haven't changed." I took in his dark hair, sharp cheekbones and pale handsome features.

He leaned closer to me, his eyes assessing the color change in mine. "Hmmm....but I see you have." He smirked inhaling deeply. "You smell of lavender and spring, just as Tillie always did."

"What do you want?" I pretended as if I didn't know, probably because I really didn't care.

"I would think that would be obvious." His eyes roamed over my body appreciatively.

"I am not Tillie. She is dead. I am Arelise." I stood my ground hoping to get across I was not afraid of him even though in some way I was. He killed my sister and who knows how many other innocent people. He shrugged, "Yes, she chose poorly, old age. She could have had youth eternal. I will never understand her decision, or her choice in men. You however, are an entirely different matter. You are not quite what you seem are you. Not quite human and yet not quite vampire either but....a little of both."

He inhaled my neck deeply, "You are also mated that could prove to be a problem. I shall have to remedy it." I pushed him away, "You will not touch him!"

"How will you stop me little one? The same way you saved your sister? Will you stand by and watch as I drain the life out of him to?"

I heard my family approaching but I wasn't paying attention, I didn't care. I was beyond angry. He would not hurt my beloved. I pressed my hand on his chest and forced him back, "You will not touch Jasper."

I did not realize the anger was radiating off of me in waves and into him. It was almost as if I was surrounded by a red haze that was pulsing into him. He was suffocating with it, grabbing his neck as if he couldn't breathe. I didn't care I wanted him gone, to disappear and never be seen or heard from again.

I saw my father try and approach me but he shook his head speaking with the others though I did not listen to what he said. I simply watched Demetrius crumble to the ground before me begging me to stop and knowing I did not want to.

"I heard Carlisle then, "Arelise, you must stop. This is not our way."

"He will hurt Jasper."

"No he won't, we won't let him. Arelise you must not do this." He pleaded. I listened but my thoughts were so consumed with anger I didn't listen. I wondered why no one came close until I felt familiar hands on my waist and a smooth cheek against my face, "Release him love, it is enough." His voice smooth and calming.

"Jasper." I whispered closing my eyes and reaching to touch his face, all other thoughts gone. I ignored Demetrius who struggled for air as Carlisle checked on him and I turned to Jasper who pulled me into his strong arms. "You are quite strong, beautiful." As he brushed the stray hair off of my shoulders he whispered in my ear, "Remind me not to make you angry."

"I would never hurt you." I whispered into his neck as I buried my face there inhaling deeply. It felt so good to be close to him again.

I did not hear Demetrius leave although I am sure we were not finished. Carlisle rested his hand on my back, "Are you ok daughter?"

"Yes."

He nodded, "You can channel each others energy, part of the connection you have. He squeezed my shoulder, "You must learn to control it. It will take practice. Jasper will help you."

"So since Jasper is empathic what do I do exactly?" I asked in wonder. Edward chuckled slipping his arm around my shoulder, "Ah baby sister, you focus that as you just saw you can bring someone to their knees. He feels it and you can make someone feel it tenfold understand? Very useful thing...pain can feel very overwhelming when it is pushed to the extreme you can take it to."

I looked at Jasper silently and he passed me a lopsided grin, "I'll meet you guys back at the house." I noticed no one questioned him when he left. Edward pulled me closer whispering, "He will have to feed more often now you are a newborn." He didn't need to explain I got the picture.

"Carlisle said..."

"He was right, but you will still feed more than us." He stopped allowing everyone to pass by and lifted my chin, "Listen to me don't be ashamed to be special. All of us are special in our own way. It makes us unique and you are no different."

"Did you know?" I didn't have to finish my question he read my mind. He sighed and slid his hands into his pockets falling into step beside me, "No. Carlisle kept you hidden very well. He is a good man, and a great father. You are very lucky."

I smiled knowingly, "He seems nice, genuine."

"He is." He stopped his hand bracing my stomach.

"What?"

He grinned as Emmett jumped out running after him. Boys will always be boys. I guess you can never take that away from them no matter what species they are. When I looked around I realized I was alone and I kind of liked it. This was all so new and yet I belonged to this place, to these wonderful people who surrounded me, and most of all to Jasper.

I didn't know what would happen with Demetrius, but I knew he was going to be trouble and I better be ready. Next time would not be so easy I was sure. I felt warm fingers so sure and safe as they ran down my arms. I loved those fingers. I moaned when they caressed my shoulders and ran across my chest lightly to my ribs then came to rest on my waist.

I felt his cool lips on my neck sucking lightly as my eyes closed and I memorized his smell, it was always so perfect. God how I love him, I can already feel fire building in my veins and he has hardly touched me. How can one man make me like this? So vulnerable and helpless to his every need all he has to do is ask.

"Jazz." I whispered as I bit my lip hard when I felt his hand slide under the waistband of my jeans and pushed back into him. He always made me feel so amazing. It was then he spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too." I answered back turning my face to the right to meet his lips. He met mine hungrily then pulled back with a smile tilting his head. I knew what he was doing and he knew I couldn't resist, not now, not like this. It was cruel, and mean, and oh my god I couldn't resist. I heard him moan as soon as I bit him and my world came crashing down in more ways than one. He is the devil reincarnated and I love him. I felt him pull me close and my world was Jasper.

**So I like to play in a little different "Danger Zone" I have to get my kicks somewhere :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Previously...**_

_**"Jazz." I whispered as I bit my lip hard when I felt his hand slide under the waistband of my jeans and pushed back into him. He always made me feel so amazing. It was then he spoke, "I love you."**_

_**"I love you too." I answered back turning my face to the right to meet his lips. He met mine hungrily then pulled back with a smile tilting his head. I knew what he was doing and he knew I couldn't resist, not now, not like this. It was cruel, and mean, and oh my god I couldn't resist. I heard him moan as soon as I bit him and my world came crashing down in more ways than one. He is the devil reincarnated and I love him. I felt him pull me close and my world was Jasper.**_

My life is perfect chaos. I have been practicing with Jasper to control these powers I have, it seems when I get emotional they seem to get out of control. I also have noticed I am an emotional eater, go figure? He gets me in the mood and wham I want to feed. So much for romance, although he says it is romantic he is always prepared for me. I am the only one around here who feeds from a human, well kind of. He's not really human and the blood he shares is animal blood so if you got technical I guess....

Well, I haven't heard from our old friend Demetri as I like to call him, I hear he has been around and I know he is coming for me and most of all for Jasper and that scares me.

"Can you stop." I heard from across the room and turned to see Edward frowning.

I shrugged, "Sorry."

He smirked, "I understand being worried, but it will all be fine." I inhaled deeply playing with my necklace running my hand over the symbol and wondering how my grandmother knew so many things. I could only wish to be as smart as she was. I missed her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

Carlisle looked serious, "We must speak."

"Ok."

Edward was immediately beside him and I had a feeling this wasn't something I was going to like. I followed them down a long hallway and down some stairs I have never been down before. It was dark but it didn't bother my eyes. I stopped and I felt Edward's hands reassuringly on my hips. I continued to follow until I saw the faint light hidden by a door and followed them inside.

Edward closed the door and I looked around, it looked like a lab of some sort, with all kinds of medical supplies and a bed. Carlisle inhaled deeply, "There is something I must do sweetheart, and I am not sure you will like it."

I turned, "What?"

He cupped my cheek, "You are such a sweet girl, and you are handling this all so well. Demetrius is going to the Vulturi we need to prove they do not want to challenge your power. There is only one way to do that and it will be very painful for you."

"What would the Vulturi do?"

"Wipe us all out." Edward said toying with a syringe, "They've been looking for a reason a large coven like us makes them nervous. Too many vampires together could be an issue at some point."

"What do you want from me?" I met Carlisle's eyes that were looking at the floor then Edwards that were looking into mine.

Edward moved closer resting his hands on my shoulders, "He loves you, you are his daughter and so this makes this difficult. Jasper is going to be upset. You will have to help him understand. "

I pushed him back a littler harder than expected and he flew back against the table and groaned, "Great, this will be fun." He rubbed his back.

"Just tell me Edward."

Carlisle met my eyes finally, "You were made to do great things sweetheart, Tillie wanted it that way. That is why you were made part human, but there was a catch to be stronger you needed a few alterations."

"Alterations?"

He bit his lip, "Genetic things, you know technically you are the perfect specimen but there are a few differences even after the change."

"You mean besides having to feed off of Jasper, oh and the kickin' eyes?"

"Yes, your heart still beats, though you crave blood. There is one thing I haven't mentioned that is of utmost importance that I should mention, your body thinks it is alive therefore...." He trailed off nervous. I've never seen Carlisle nervous.

I looked at him oddly.

"Therefore what?"

Edward laughed, "Daddy Carlisle, such a loss for words he means you could get pregnant little lamb. Wouldn't that be a kicker even more than the eyes?"

I looked at them both like they were nuts, ok, wait here I am a vampire, well at least I think I am suppose to be. The whole scenario is confusing to me now because Tillie messed things up and I am so confused. Carlisle smiled kissing my head, "You are my daughter, and I do love you that is what's is important. We will get to the other stuff.

"Why would she do that?"

He knew exactly what I meant. Carlisle sighed and I watched as Edward leaned on the bed smiling in amusement. He faced me, "She wanted you to have everything she didn't want this life to take away from you. She was trying to keep some symbol of life alive for you. No one knows of this, and no one can know this would be very dangerous for you and Jasper.

"Well then we'll just prevent it from happening and that will settle it, can't you tie my tubes or something like a normal female? You're a doctor." I felt like an idiot having this conversation, but lets be realistic. I'm a vampire and none of this should be happening.

He turned away, "Having a child completes your life. I can't explain it to you. It gives you a determination and drive you never had. An instinct to protect and nurture and brings you closer to Jasper. It also makes you stronger."

Edward cleared his throat, "What he is beating around the bush in trying to say little bit is remember a few days ago the great orgasm you had than shook the walls well yeah, literally they shook everything thus, you, baby nuff said."

Carlisle shot him a glare and he shrugged, "Hey, can't I tease every now and then?"

I looked at him in shock. Edward teasing was definitely new. He smiled at me, "Sorry, bad taste in a joke. I was trying to lighten the mood a little. It did shake you though." He tapped his head and winked at me.

I blushed.

Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward we must continue we are limited on time she must prepare."

He pulled back with a look of concern in his eyes and caressed my cheek, "You will be fine, I promise."

Carlisle continued, "I brought you here because when Demetrius goes to the Vulturi they will question you, and you will be challenged. This being the case you must be ready. Tillie foresaw this possible future and prepared me but it is not pleasant for you and I cannot allow what Alice foresaw..."

He looked down distraught.

"What do you mean?"

"They can't know about you and what you can possibly do. Demetrius wants you he has no idea who you really are. He lives in the past."

I understood that, he did seem to have an unhealthy obsession with Tillie. I felt his hands on my arms, "I have to keep Jasper away from you for a few days, I have to test your power and train you. He will be very angry if he sees. Can you understand that? It is necessary I would never do anything to hurt you, never. You were made for this, and you may think you can't handle this but I promise you that you can."

I looked at Edward nervous. He took my hand, "I'll be here all of the way, I was there when Tillie went through some trials and I will be there to support you as well. You are my sister remember."

"Jasper?"

He sighed, "Emmett and the others will have to restrain him and get him away, he will freak if he hears you scream."

Somehow the word freak coming from Edward's mouth didn't fit. I knew he was right, If Jasper thought I was in trouble he would tear into the place. The thought of me screaming immediately made me swallow hard. Just what did they have planned?

Edward smiled reassuringly, "Come on, you should change into something more comfortable, most of this is mind stuff. Just always remember Tillie prepared you from birth. You are ready and you always were."

I changed into a pair of black shorts and a tank top. I put my hair up dreading this, I have no idea what was to come, but I am ready to protect my family I can do this. I walked out seeing Edward waiting patiently on me. He smiled as we walked toward Carlisle who was running around a table setting various probes up. Great I get to be a science experiment.

I lay down and he hooked all of the cables up. My hands immediately crossed my chest protectively. Edward smiled reassuringly and pulled them down to my sides securing them with a strap. I felt like a prisoner in a torture chamber.

From there it was down to business, Carlisle named off each member of the guard and what their power was. Each power he simulated on me until I was able to effectively defend myself without difficulty. It was a long and tedious process. I was exhausted when he finally let me rest. I listened to them speak.

Edward rubbed the dark purple under my eyes, "She needs to feed Carlisle."

"I can't bring Jasper in here and let him see her like this."

"You have no other option. She needs her strength. You can't keep him in the dark forever. Alice said he is going crazy not knowing."

Carlisle shook his head, "He will go ballistic."

"Wouldn't you if it were Esme?"

He nodded.

"So we let him know what's going on he is volatile yes, but he loves her. I hate to do this to him, not to mention what it is doing to her spirit."

Carlisle turned away leaning on a shelf. I could no longer see him, but there was a determination in him that I did not understand. I heard Edward behind me. I could tell he was close to him.

"She is my daughter Edward I can't let that happen to her."

"She is strong. You will train her well, and if it does happen she will be ready. Carlisle you have always done your best to prepare us for the outside world. You can't keep us safe from everything. You are pushing her too hard."

"I promised Tillie I would look after her."

"You will, but not like this. Carlisle she needs Jasper, you need to back off a little. I know you are getting to know her and I understand you love her. I know this is different than any of us because she is your flesh and blood, but you must keep your head."

I felt Edward beside me undoing my bindings, "I'm going to get Jasper sweetheart."

I nodded then grabbed his arm, "Wait." He turned and I reached out, "Put me somewhere else, if he sees me like this it won't be pretty."

He nodded lifting me and laying me on a nearby couch on a pillow and covering me with a blanket. I smiled weakly, "Thanks."

He winked, "Be right back."

I grabbed his arm, "Edward?"

He turned, "Yes?"

I pulled him and he moved closer sitting beside me. I watched him for a moment then spoke, "What did Alice see? Why is my father so afraid?"

He looked down and didn't speak. I touched his arm, "If you don't tell me, I will look myself."

He took my hand, "It would be better if you saw for yourself." I didn't have time to think before the vision hit me.

_I was in some sort of dark room. The only light was the fire upon the walls. Some sort of caves I suppose. It was damp, and I was chained like an animal. _

_I wasn't alone. I could feel a presence, several in fact. When I looked up there was the face of the one who haunted my nightmares. Demetrius, he looked worried which was odd, he actually held a look of fear. I heard something behind me that sounded like slithering then I felt a hand grab my neck as I focused on the others standing beside Demetrius. _

_There were three other vampires not counting the one behind me. Cool air hit my ear, "You will tell us what you are Arelise or you will spend your last days wishing you had."_

_I felt him move back and a whooshing sound crack through the air before the feeling of the flesh tearing across my back penetrated my mind._

He stroked my cheek, "It doesn't have to be that way." I nodded from my vision not sure what to say. Why would Demetrius lead me here to this place? Knowing what I was thinking he sighed.

"He did not know they would test you that way. He did not intend you pain."

"Great. Looks like I am screwed either way huh?" I toyed with the blanket. He lifted my chin meeting my eyes.

"We will find a way to stop this. That was before you were prepared to fight them Arelise. This may change everything."

"So I get to keep my back for a while longer?" I groaned.

He looked at me a moment then stood, "I'll get Jasper."

He returned shortly with Jasper running to my side at once on his knees, "Gabby, oh God." He brushed my hair back. "You look so tired." He ran his thumbs over the purple under my eyes, "Oh baby." He gasped repositioning himself, "Here." He straddled me pulling my head to his neck, "Eat baby please." He whispered softly.

I couldn't deny the smell of his blood was enough to make my venom go into overdrive. Not that I would be injecting him by any means. Slipping my hands around his neck I heard the couch rip when I bit into his subtle neck. He gripped hard tensing, and after a few moments I felt him relax. He sighed resting more weight onto me and moving his hands, one on my waist and the other tangling into my hair. He sighed, "I missed you so much."

I noticed it was quiet. I knew everyone had left us alone to give us privacy. My feeding habits were quite different from their own. They tended to lead to other things even involuntarily. I was different I guess, I never needed much to sustain me, and I never rushed. I took my time and savored his taste. I sucked deeply and I felt him buck into me groaning.

"Gabby, please." He begged. I released his neck looking into his now dark eyes. His breathing was labored and his eyes held an animalistic look.

"Did I take too much?" I asked watching him and not moving.

His chest rumbled, "No."

"What did..." I started but didn't finish as his lips crashed onto mine. I felt his tongue licking the blood off of my lips. His hands were frantically removing the shorts I wore. I gripped his shoulders allowing him this moment he was worried, excited, and frightened all in one.

"I was so worried about you. They would only tell me they were preparing you."

I nodded caressing his cheek, "They have no other choice. I need to be ready and seeing this would have been too much for you." He shook his head in agreement. What else he could he do? He knew I was right. He slowed his pace resting his face in my neck.

"Gabby you seem different, something feels different."

Would he know the emotions floating around were about me? If he did would it make things better or worse? I knew Jasper had quite a temper and I certainly didn't want to make things worse. He kissed me again slower this time, with passion down my neck and down my chest lifting my shirt to expose my stomach.

His tender kisses featherlike on my ribs as he trailed lower. He sighed laying his head down on my stomach. I smiled running my fingers through his curly hair. "It will all work out Jasper, I promise." I tried to convince him. He was still tense and I could feel it.

I felt him suddenly tense more, and I could feel the waves of curiosity running off of him.

"Jasper?"

"I know you are different because of Carlisle, and because of Tillie could that mean you continue to be different? That just as you have a heartbeat your body is still alive in some form?"

I knew what he was asking. His eyes met mine with an unasked questioned and for a moment there was silence. He inhaled deeply then moved closer so he was a breath's distance from my face.

"Gabby, answer me."

I guess I should have known better than to doubt Jasper. He is too smart for his own good. I met his eyes brushing a stray hair away, "Carlisle seems to think that I will be able to carry a child."

I watched the look on his face, it was one of wonder. He ran a hand across my stomach as he spoke, "I'm not sure how to react to that possibility. I never thought I would be a father."

"We don't have to. I mean if you don't want to. I would never force you into anything. It's not like we have to make the decision now or anything." I said with a smile.

He nodded kissing my nose. "I don't know if I could handle eating for two of you." He teased. I slapped his shoulder playfully and he looked back down at my stomach again with a smile.

"Perhaps I could arrange something."

He softly ran his hand over my stomach. It was kind of sweet, I've never seen Jasper as maternal and seeing him this way was interesting. He met my eyes and leaned back over me tilting his head.

"You need to feed."

"I was finished."

"No you weren't I interrupted you. Its fine my love, I was just anxious because I have not seen you, forgive me. Please, feed." He ran his finger down my chin.

"Please, you need to feed."

He was right, I was still hungry and I did need to continue especially if Carlisle was going to continue to subject me to these terrible tests which he was.

Holding his neck on the opposite side I gently bit him again, this time he was relaxed and laid me back, leaning over me and allowing me to feed easily. I could feel his hands running through my hair lightly. It was such a soothing feeling. He was much more relaxed than before. I didn't feel anything but calm from him.

When I was sated I released his neck and smiled meeting his eyes. He smiled kissing me softly.

"I suppose since you are expending so much energy I'll have to eat more now?"

I giggled stretching lazily. I was tired and I just wanted to curl up against him and relax. The seduction from before was forgotten and to be honest I was glad. Although I love being with him, just being in his arms is always more than enough. He is always enough. He pulled the blanket around us and pulled me into his side where I was happy to curl up.

I knew we wouldn't have long before this would be over and I didn't want to waste a moment of it. Snuggling close I closed my eyes and stayed that way until I heard the sounds of footsteps and knew it was time for us to be parted again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously…**_

_**"I suppose since you are expending so much energy I'll have to eat more now?"**_

_**I giggled stretching lazily. I was tired and I just wanted to curl up against him and relax. The seduction from before was forgotten and to be honest I was glad. Although I love being with him, just being in his arms is always more than enough. He is always enough. He pulled the blanket around us and pulled me into his side where I was happy to curl up.**_

_**I knew we wouldn't have long before this would be over and I didn't want to waste a moment of it. Snuggling close I closed my eyes and stayed that way until I heard the sounds of footsteps and knew it was time for us to be parted again.**_

He met my eyes.

"I'll be waiting for you."

I smiled knowingly and watched as he left. Edward sat beside me watching him as well in silence then looked toward me.

"Are you going to be ok?"

I sat up.

"I have little choice. Tille trusted I could do this, and I will do this and then move on."

He smiled.

"That's my girl." He helped me up walking me to the table and strapping me back in. I inhaled deeply watching Carlisle as he hooked me up to the monitors.

"Dad?" I asked then.

"Yes?" He answered but never stopped what he was doing.

"If they find me, and they do what Alice saw. Will I heal?"

He stopped and met my eyes. His face looked horrified then he looked at Edward.

"She wanted to know, I can't stop her from looking." He explained.

Carlisle sighed sitting in his chair and placing his head in his hands. I could tell he was upset. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't. He seemed like such a sweet man. I decided it was probably best to just ask again.

"Will I heal?"

He looked back at me.

"It would depend on the amount of damage. You would probably scar depending on the severity and from what I have been told…" He trailed off looking at Edwards face then continued.

"You would scar Arelise, I don't know how bad. I can certainly do my best to heal what I can, but that kind of damage is…hard to repair."

"Kind of like going through a meat grinder." I teased.

He didn't laugh and I smiled at him.

"Hey, it's all right. I'd rather deal with it you know. I can handle it."

Edward smirked.

"You know Carlisle she is right, she can. Tillie knew what she was doing."

"It doesn't make this any easier." He growled going back to the task at hand. Edward leaned his elbows next to me watching Carlisle.

"No, it doesn't. Here is the thing we have all taken our share or bumps and bruises. We have all gotten hurt. I don't want to see it happen either, there is a reason for everything and I don't know what it is or why I feel this way….just something is telling me this is supposed to happen."

Carlisle jerked up angry.

"My daughter is not supposed to be butchered like some animal!"

Edward sat up sternly.

"That is not what I meant. Something will happen there. Something is supposed to happen there. Alice even felt it she couldn't see it, but she knew it was coming."

"What do you think is going to happen?" He asked raising an eyebrow?"

Edward looked down at me and sighed.

"I don't know, but she won't be as vulnerable as we think and I have a feeling the Vulturi are in for a surprise."

Carlisle sighed turning back to grab his list.

"That may be but she still must be prepared. Let's keep going."

I felt like I was in another world. The pain never stopped and if it wasn't one kind it was another, I don't care if it was in my mind or not after a few hours I just wanted it all to stop. I just wanted Jasper. I needed him and I was so tired of not having him by my side. It would make this whole thing so much easier. The thought of being alone in this whole mess was leaving me with little hope and I didn't like the feeling.

We were on day 4 without stopping. I suppose it was a good thing they were vampires because otherwise they would have given up long ago. Edward had asked Carlisle to give me a break a while ago, he said this wasn't going to work if I was exhausted but Carlisle ignored him saying the Vulturi would not be giving me a break.

I had finally had enough, my body was breaking and I wanted to stop. The pain seared through my system and I screamed louder than I ever have in my life. I could hear Edward drop the glass he was holding nearby in shock. I had never made much noise this entire time. I remained quiet and tried to fight internally.

I heard a chair screech across the floor.

"Carlisle turn it off now!" I heard Edward yell and I could feel his cool hand on my forehead. The machine was off and the pain stopped. I inhaled deeply and quickly trying to calm myself. Edward was whispering to me and then I heard the door breaking open and I knew the growl I heard coming towards me.

"Jasper, Jasper wait man relax, she's fine." Emmett pleaded attempting to hold Jasper back with little success.

I turned seeing my angel looking at me with fear in his eyes. I gasped.

"Jasper."

He struggled harder and Emmett groaned.

"Edward, help me here."

Edward approached him calmly and rested his hand on his shoulder. He was met with a low growl.

"Jasper let me get her loose ok. Are you listening to me? Look at me."

I watched as Jasper looked up at Edward, his eyes pitch black. He was furious. Edward focused on him calmly as he spoke.

"We aren't going to hurt her Jasper. I just need to untie her ok? Relax."

Jasper seemed to accept his answer and stopped struggling in Emmett's large arms. I didn't realize Jasper would be such a challenge for Emmett, but obviously he was. Edward slowly released me and stroked my forehead.

"Are you ok?"

"I think so."

He sighed, a sad look in his eyes.

"I am sorry."

I tried to smile, "He's worried. It's ok. I know he is trying to do what he thinks is best."

He helped me up and Jasper was immediately at my side. His arms around me protectively, he kissed my head lifting my face to see my eyes and frowned.

"I don't like it when you get so hungry love."

I shrugged," All part of the process I guess."

He lifted me in his arms and turned to Carlisle.

"I'm taking her to our room to feed and rest." Carlisle nodded to him and we were up the stairs within seconds. I found myself on our large comfortable bed and watched as he removed his shirt tossing it aside.

"I know you are exhausted, but you must eat."

"Can't I eat after I rest a while?" I was hungry and he smelled so good, but I couldn't even lift myself. He seemed to know my thoughts and straddled me lifting my head in his strong hands.

"You're weak because you haven't eaten."

He lifted my head to his neck and held it there where his scent was overwhelming. I inhaled deeply and groaned. God he smelled so good. I could feel my stomach grumbling. He released one side of my head and gripped my waist pulling me fully against him.

"I know you want it Gabby, take it. I'm yours."

His voice always sounded so raw and sexual even when he wasn't trying. I didn't need to be told twice, licking my dry lips I bit quickly. I was surprised when he didn't flinch, but only held me closer moaning my name. I guess he missed me too. It could be that or it could be the fact that I noticed his hand was clinching my waist tightly and his breathing was becoming more labored and I know he was enjoying this little endeavor.

It was almost a week since we had been together so I am sure he was missing me. I was missing him that's for sure. Just him holding me, kissing me and rocking me while we watched the stars sparkle. I reached up gripping his hair and sucking harder as my thoughts got lost in the two of us.

I wanted nothing more than to stay beside him in this bed forever. In his arms and wrapped in his love. It was the perfect place to be. It was then I realized I had turned him and had him pinned to the bed. He didn't fight me, but remained submissive allowing me to continue feeding.

I released his neck leaning up to see his face. He is like my own personal angel, but he is an angel of sin. He smiles and that perfect dimple shows and I want to do anything he says. He reached up grabbing my hair and pulling me closer to him.

"I've missed you." He said thickly, his voice like velvet. I could feel his heavy breathing on my cheek.

"I missed you too." I tried to reposition myself on his waist but there wasn't far I could go. He was holding me where he wanted me. I watched as the golden flecks danced in his dark orbs. He pulled my lips to his coaxing them open with his tongue, then slowly and intimately he began a dance with mine.

I could feel a fire begin to consume me. I knew where we were headed and I had no plans on stopping. His cool fingers made a soft trail down my arms to the bottom of my shirt where he toyed with the hem. Breaking the kiss he reached up with one hand and caressed my cheek.

"I want to love you Gabby."

The sound of his voice, the look in his eyes, there are no words for how sexy this man is. I reached down pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it aside.

"I want you to love me." I said back before his lips met mine.

I don't know how long we were alone together in that room. We took a long relaxing bath, made love several more times and I hunted with him. Well….he hunted and I watched then fed from him. It all works out in the end. It's nice because I don't leave him scarred. I guess because I am not attacking him.

If you don't know I feed from him then you wouldn't guess it. It was nice to get things back into a somewhat normal routine. I knew it wouldn't be for long and so I felt like I should take advantage of it while I could. Jasper was lying on the floor reading a book when I leaned up from his stomach where I had been laying.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if I went for a walk?" I asked turning to see his face. He met my eyes curious.

"Probably not a good idea right now, I mean with things the way they are."

I shifted positions.

"We'll what if I stay close? I mean I won't go far, you'd hear me if anything was wrong. We're connected that way."

He knew I was right. If anything was wrong he usually knew before anyone. He sighed stroking my cheek.

"Why the sudden urge for a walk love? If you wait a while I can go with you?"

I bit my lip looking back out the window at the way the leaves blew and stood pacing.

"No, I need to go now." I hoped he couldn't tell something was calling me. He was usually in tune to that.

He set the book down and stood.

"All right Arelise."

I grabbed my shoes as he leaned on the bed frame with his arms crossed. As I went to pass he blocked my way.

"I am curious." He lifted my chin. "Why you didn't correct me when I called you by your given name."

I had no answer when he backed me to the door his arms on both sides of my head.

"What are you hiding Gabby?" He asked with a knowing look. I looked away only to have him turn my face back to see his.

"I asked you a question." He repeated.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded.

"I am serious, it is calling to me. I don't know why. I have to go. I need to go." I felt like such a fool but it was something that I knew I was supposed to do.

He looked deep into my eyes and leaned closer.

"Do I call to you?"

I moaned closing my eyes. If he was trying to distract me it was working.

"Not a fair question, you call to me every time I think of you. When you are near, and when you are not. Your eyes, your smile, your dimple, the way you touch me, the way you speak. Your voice…I trailed off as I felt him lean closer even though my eyes remained closed.

"What else?" He asked.

I swallowed hard.

"The way you look at me, the love I see in your eyes. The way you love me….your……" I groaned shaking my head but he simple moved closer.

"My what love? I didn't catch the last part?"

"Your smell." I said reluctantly.

He chuckled.

"You say it as if it is a bad thing, I am glad you are attracted to my smell."

I opened my eyes looking at the floor.

"Easy for you to say, all of your family eats animals. I am a freak that tries to eat you and can't eat anything else."

He lifted my chin looking deeply into my eyes as his nose pressed against mine.

"My beautiful Gabby, you are not a freak. It is the most intimate of acts to feed from another. I am honored that you chose me. You should not be ashamed of that. I love you and I like being close to you. It makes me feel that much closer to you."

I looked at him then.

"Really?"

He smiled.

"You have no idea the intense feelings that flow through my body when you are feeding from me."

"What's it feel like?" I asked curious.

He stroked my face.

"It's like you are taking my life into you, it feels so intimate. I can't explain."

I bit my lip as he ran his hand through my hair lovingly. I was suddenly ignoring the call and thinking of him which I think was his goal all along.

"Jasper?"

He met my eyes.

"Yes love?"

"Would you…." I bit my lip then looked down trying to think of how to say it. I wanted to feel what he felt. I wanted to know how he felt when I bit him. What were the emotions that overcame him and why were they so strong. Was it really that overwhelming?

I felt his nose at my jaw gently as it made a trail to my neck. He moaned kissing it softly.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked.

I was frightened, but I knew he would never hurt me. I felt him hold my arms and I gripped his biceps.

"Yes."

His lips kissed bellow my ear.

"I love you so much, we should move locations."

I didn't know why but if he said so then who am I to argue? I allowed him to lead me to the bed. He didn't set me down but he did press my knees against it. I still gripped his biceps nervously. He grinned and his cute little dimple showed.

"Relax love, you're already a vampire. Now let me show you passion."

What the heck was that suppose to mean? Have we not had passion before? I didn't have time to finish the thought before his teeth were sinking into my flesh. I cried out gripping his biceps harder. I had to admit, that stung. I see now why he always flinched. Ouch!

It was only a moment and the pain was gone, I felt a faint sensation of pulling as he sucked the blood into his mouth and then an odd warmth filled me. Some sort of euphoria type of feeling began to emerge and I gasped gripping his shoulders as I lost my breath.

I see now why he moved me to the bed. He gripped my waist easing me back gently. I know now what he meant, the feeling is indescribable. It's warm and tempting, and erotic all rolled into one. I moaned arching my back into him. I couldn't help it, all I could think was I wanted more.

He groaned releasing my neck and meeting my eyes.

"Gabby." He gasped trying to control himself. I had him in a difficult situation feeding and temptation for Jasper are not a good thing. Well, in my case they could be a very good thing. It depends on how you look at it.

I ripped his shirt from his body without thought. He growled grabbing my hands and pinning them down as he looked at me with a disapproving look.

"Jasper, please." I begged.

"You see what I mean now?" He asked his face changing to a smirk. I arched again watching his face as he closed his eyes trying to control his breathing among other things.

"Jasper, don't make me beg." I tried again looking at him with pleading eyes.

He opened his eyes to meet mine. There was no mistaking that they were now black as coal. I smiled. Yes, my Jasper was ready to play. I felt him flip me onto my stomach roughly, and pull me back against him so his lips were to my ear. His body hard against mine.

"You sure you want to unleash me right now little girl?" He growled deeply.

I felt chill bumps just from the sound of his voice.

"I think I can handle you." I taunted back, though I might regret that statement later.

He laughed and slapped my rear causing me to jerk forward. I bet that left a red mark.

"You asked for it love. I just hope you are ready for it."

I turned to smile wickedly at him. I am ready for anything he throws at me. He is so sexy, my little naughty vampire.

**Had a little fun with this chapter before things got all tense and stuff :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Previously..._**

"**_You sure you want to unleash me right now little girl?" He growled deeply._**

**_I felt chill bumps just from the sound of his voice. _**

"**_I think I can handle you." I taunted back, though I might regret that statement later._**

**_He laughed and slapped my rear causing me to jerk forward. I bet that left a red mark._**

"**_You asked for it love. I just hope you are ready for it."_**

**_I turned to smile wickedly at him. I am ready for anything he throws at me. He is so sexy, my little naughty vampire._**

It was a distant melody that kept bothering me. I kept hearing it over and over again in my head, Jasper was getting dressed and he leaned down kissing my head.

"I have to speak with Edward, will you be ok here?"

I smiled stroking his smooth cheek.

"I'll be fine."

He nodded, "I won't be long baby, rest. We have a rough road ahead of us."

As he left I thought of what those words meant. He was right, we did and I knew it. I hear it again, the strange music so hauntingly familiar. I dressed and slipped out into the cool night air. I followed it deep into the swamp where an empty jewelry box lay.

I kneeled picking it up. I was old, very old and the little ballerina still twirled in her pink dress even as worn as she was.

"I wondered how long you could resist."

I heard from behind me and turned. Demetrius smiled leaning on a tree.

"You always were a little fighter you are so much like Tillie. I gave that to her you know many years ago. She loved it. She used to listen to it all of the time."

I had a flash of him and my grandmother in my head and it literally knocked me off my feet. I held my head trying to sit back up. He didn't move closer but he did crouch by the tree.

"Do you remember?"

I couldn't focus. I shook my head.

"I don't....I can't think."

He smiled, "Does Cullen have you so blinded with his lies that you can't remember the truth. You did not always hate me, there was not always animosity between us there was so much more. You must try and remember."

"I am not Tillie!" I screamed.

He smiled, "A part of you is. I see it when I look deep in your eyes."

I looked away trying to remember anything about what he was saying. Did she really not hate him? I had no idea. I knew how to find out. I turned back around.

"Can I touch you?"

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"My vision is clearer that way." I said in my defense.

If he truly had nothing to hide he wouldn't mind right? He moved closer kneeling beside me and extending his hand. I looked at it a moment. I was almost afraid. I was frightened that I would see something I didn't want to, but I had to know.

I slipped my small hand into his and the visions started. It felt like a lifetime later when I awoke with a jerk. I was in an unfamiliar place. I looked around and realized I was covered with a blanket, there was a fire in the corner. It was then he walked in.

"You're up. How do you feel?"

"I...I feel fine, what happened?"

He shrugged, "I guess you remembered too much. I brought you back here. I didn't want to have to explain to your friends that I didn't hurt you. I doubt they would listen."

He sat beside me and smiled.

"So do you see now?"

I looked down, he was right they did have a past. She had been his friend, maybe even loved him a little but she never felt for him like she did Carlisle . She couldn't put up with his foolish ways. His killing humans to survive and he wouldn't change. He lifted my chin.

"I loved her Arelise, she was never meant to be hurt."

"What about me?"

"You will not be hurt either." He said reassuringly. I looked around and laughed.

"You have no idea what you have gotten me into do you? You have just fed me to the wolves Demetri, you can't protect me here."

"What do you mean? I..." He stopped talking and turned when Aro entered the room.

"I see our guest is awake good to know. I am very eager to get started."

Demetrius stood.

"Get started you said she wouldn't be harmed."

Aro smiled wickedly.

"Indeed, and she won't as long as she cooperates."

I didn't fight when two very large vampires grabbed me and began to chain me to each wall, I knew this was coming. Alice had seen it and it was all coming true. I saw the panic in his eyes as one walked by with a whip. He grabbed Aro's arm.

"You can't do this, she isn't like them."

"Do you dare defy me brother?" Aro said loudly and with authority. She is not like any of us truth be told now is she? Who knows what kind of damage she could truly do and I am not willing to take that change just because you can't control your heart. If you cannot handle it then leave but I will have my answers or I will have her life!

I saw the sadness and regret in his eyes. He never meant for this to happen and he didn't know what to do. Aro began to ask me questions and as expected I ignored them. He knew I would, it was how I was made. I would never tell him anything and I would never hurt my family. I knew what was coming as I heard the leather whip through the air. I had only one thought in my head I would not scream.

***********************************************************************************

Jasper was frantic.

"Please Alice something."

She shook her head.

"I can't see anything." She shook her head frustrated. He fell on the couch with his face in his hands then suddenly stiffened and growled looking at the door. Carlisle walked in with Demetrius, but before Jasper could attack Edward held him back.

"Wait, Jasper."

Demetrius looked down.

"I didn't know what would happen. I didn't know she would be hurt."

"Where is she?" Jasper yelled.

"I can take you to her but you must be careful. The Vulturi are there and I'm not sure if she...."

Jasper pulled away from Edward and pushed Demetrius against the wall.

"You better pray she is or I will tear you apart piece by piece and I might do it anyway."

Carlisle pulled his arm.

"Jasper, we must hurry." Jasper made a frustrated sound and released him following him out.

He took them to where he had taken Gabby. They could only hope they weren't too late.

****************************************************************************

I knelt on my knees, my breathing shallow. I couldn't move and I didn't try the pain was beyond anything I had imagined to the point I was almost unconscious anymore. I had never wanted death but at this point I might have welcomed it. The only thing that kept me lucid was I could swear I could hear my grandmother whispering not to give up.

Aro lifted my face and let it fall.

"Enough, she won't talk for now. If we keep this up we'll only kill her, let's give her a little healing time and start again."

"Feed her." He said as he walked out.

Soon a vampire returned with a young girl. I looked at him oddly.

"You cannot be choosy princess, eat."

I nodded.

"I can't feed from her."

"Do you prefer animals like your friends?" He teased.

"I can't feed from animals." I choked back.

He tossed the girl aside grabbing my hair and lifting my face to see me.

"How do you feed odd one?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm not hungry." He slapped me hard and I would have fallen flat if the chains wouldn't have held me up.

"You will eat, you must to heal. Tell me how you feed." He demanded.

"She feeds from her mate." I heard his beautiful voice from behind my captor but I couldn't find the strength to lift my head and look. I heard the growling, but it seemed so distant. Then I felt tender hands on my face.

"My love." He whispered lifting my face to his. I could feel my hands being released and I fell gasping when he reached around to keep me from falling. His face looked tortured. I knew he couldn't see my back. Carlisle walked behind me.

"Let me see Jasper."

He moved his hands to my arms as I felt Alice and Edward on each side helping to hold me up. I could see the pain in his face as he looked at Carlisle . I knew it must be bad.

"Arelise, this is going to hurt but I must bandage it until we get you home to clean it." Carlisle said softly.

"Where's Emmett?"

Jasper kissed my neck.

"Keeping the coast clear." He pulled me into his arms holding my head against his neck.

"Feed, Gabby."

"I can wait." I whispered. Now really wasn't the time, the entire family was present and it was kind of embarrassing. He leaned back looking into my eyes.

"No one here is judging you. You need to heal, feed. It will help distract you while Carlisle dresses your wounds. Please. Gabby you are too weak you need my blood, please."

I felt a hand on mine and looked up. Alice smiled.

"You should feed you need to get your strength back." Alice always had a way of making things seem better. Edward smiled at me and I felt Jasper tug my neck again. I met his eyes and he pulled my head back to his neck. I sighed closing my eyes and giving in to the temptation of his blood. I felt him nod once and then Carlisle began to dress my back.

It hurt but he was right I was distracted somewhat and that helped, not to mention he was humming a nice melody in my ear. When they were finished which was rather quickly because time was a factor I released his neck. He wiped my lips.

"You can feed again when we get home, I'll make a quick stop just for you." He said with a wink. I smiled as he lifted me into his arms. I felt so tired and drained. I was passed to another and looked up. Emmett smiled.

"Hey little bit."

"Hey." I snuggled into his large warm chest. He kissed my head.

"I'm glad you're ok baby girl, you had us worried."

"I'm sorry. Where is Jazz?"

"He's not far. He is running ahead to feed. How do you feel?"

"Tired. What did they want with me? They kept asking me who I was. I told them my name, but it was like it wasn't good enough."

He stopped suddenly as did the others.

"Rosalie, take her." He said passing me to her. She smiled.

"You'll be just fine."

I looked around, "What's going on?"

She didn't answer me but instead looked at Emmett. He was soon flanked by Carlisle and Edward.

"They are looking for her." Bella said from behind me.

Carlisle looked at Rosalie.

"You, Bella, and Esme take her home."

I looked oddly.

"What about you dad?" He seemed to like me calling him that.

He smiled.

"I'll be fine Alice is having a little fun." He touched my hand.

"Go now."

I was soon at the house and in the protected cellar room I hated with a passion. Yet it proved to be useful in teaching me many things, just not against a whip exactly or maybe it did and I didn't realize it. I heard the door and turned to see Jasper he smiled.

I ran into his arms. He held me close for a few long moments. It could have been forever and I wouldn't have complained. He leaned back smiling.

"Sorry it took me so long. I wanted to make sure everything was safe and to feed well."

"They are gone?" I questioned.

He nodded.

"For now, they aren't sure where we are or what they are up against so we have an advantage."

He took my hand and led me towards the couch.

"They will come back?"

He bit his lip.

"I don't know. I don't know what they are looking for." Sitting down he pulled me into his lap and brushed my long hair back.

"I'm so glad you are safe. I was so worried, Gabby if I lost you... I don't know what I would do." His fingers gently stroked down the soft cool flesh of my cheek. I hated seeing that look in his eyes.

"Now we have some healing to do. Your back, it will take time and lots of blood."

"Frequent feedings?" I guessed.

He nodded and pulled me close.

"No time like the present."

"I'm really not hungry." He chuckled.

"No?"

"No." I answered honestly. He sighed and gripped my thighs.

"So, I make you eat."

I scoffed at him.

"You can't make me eat if I am not hungry!"

He licked his soft, full lips.

"I challenge that theory." He grabbed my head and kissed me deeply. I hadn't even registered what happened before he bit my lip hard. I could taste the metallic flavor of blood as he sucked deeply and moaned. I felt myself losing control, my hand slipped into his hair, my lips slid down his neck and soon I realized he was right I was always hungry for him and he knew how to tempt me.

I would never be able to control myself as long as he kept tempting me and he knew it. Gently I bit down and relaxed in his arms. I could almost hear him smiling as he whispered, "I love you."

It took days to heal, sooner than expected because he forced me to feed. Carlisle was impressed with the rate he monitored it frequently. He also kept up with my training. He didn't torture me, but he did keep my strength up and it was getting easier to block out unwanted things and to see things I wanted to.

I actually kind of enjoyed it at times. I knew this was the calm before the storm. I had the attention of the Volturi and I knew it. It was a sunny day out except where we were the trees blocked the rays allowing only small streams through, it was actually quite beautiful.

I sat on the large porch alone enjoying the silence. I had been doing this a lot lately feeling the need to think and clear my head. I could feel him behind me and sighed.

"Hear anything good?"

He sat beside me.

"Not exactly, your mind is quiet but your soul weeps." Edward stroked my hair softly.

I inhaled softly not commenting.

He looked off into the vast forest.

"Jasper is getting worried he is wondering why you are so distant. It will not be long before he catches on little one. You need to talk to him."

I shook my head.

"Not yet, it will just make things harder." I slid my legs down from where they were placed against my chest.

He looked back at the house then to me and stood extending a hand.

"Let's go for a walk sister."

I shook my head no but he raised an eyebrow.

"It wasn't a request." He said back in a short reply. I didn't have time to say anything before he grabbed my arm and pulled me up then took my hand pulling me behind him. I knew he wanted to get far enough away so that Jasper couldn't hear. I just didn't feel like talking to him or anyone else.

It felt like eternity before he stopped. I looked at the beautiful view from the mountain top where we stood and smiled. He sat down watching me and began to speak.

"When I first met Bella, I wanted her in so many ways. I wanted her blood, I wanted her body, and her love there was so many things about her I just couldn't understand it all. It was quite overwhelming."

I turned to see his face. He smiled.

"I now know it was worth every fight we went through to be with her, every moment of every day is worth it. It is the same for you, Jasper loves you and I know you feel the same. Keeping anything from him is not right."

"What makes you think I am keeping anything from him?" I asked looking at him strangely.

He grabbed my arm pulling me close and resting his head on my stomach then looked up smiling.

"I can hear him you know, even as small as he is. He doesn't have a voice, but there are sounds more like nature sounds really like water and warmth...if that makes sense."

I backed away looking shocked.

"Gabby?" He looked at me concerned. "Gabby you did know didn't you? I didn't hear it in your thoughts, but I assumed you knew."

My hand covered my mouth and I fought to breathe grabbing a nearby tree. He was at my side in an instant holding me up.

"I'm sorry. Gabby I thought that was why you were so distant. I thought you knew."

If I could have cried I would have. Jasper would really be overprotective now, as if he didn't have enough to worry about. I can't possibly tell him this.

"Gabby, yes you can."

"Stop reading my mind." I said pushing him back.

He sighed.

"You can't keep this a secret, he will know and he will be hurt you didn't tell him. Listen to me you can hear the heartbeat if you listen closely and he will known very soon. He is closer to you than I am. If you are intimate he will know soon."

"Heartbeat?" I questioned.

"Just like you, slow very slow but steady he will know."

"Oh God." I sat down shaking my head in disbelief.

He sat beside me.

"It's not a bad thing it's a miracle really. It is a beautiful gift and you are blessed. I suspected you knew and I didn't want him to find out the hard way. I knew he would be hurt. You should just tell him and let him have time to adjust."

"Will he?" I asked.

"Will he what sweetheart?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"Adjust?"

He smiled.

"Yes, he will be fine. He loves you. He may be a little overprotective, but all in all he'll be fine."

I chuckled.

"I figured that much."

Hearing someone I turned seeing Bella. She smiled kindly.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

Edward opened his arms, "Never come here beautiful."

It was nice to see how far they had come. I had only seen glimpses of what they had been through but the love they shared was so clear. The way they looked at each other, it was such a beautiful thing.

You could feel the draw between them. I guess that was how Jasper and I looked to others. It was then I felt him, I could always feel him when he was near. Edward turned to me knowingly, I knew he read my mind and he took Bella leading her away.

Jasper stayed away, he was close but he gave me space. I knew he was watching me. I didn't know what I would say to him, my emotions were probably overwhelming him right now.

I looked down at my stomach, it was still flat. You wouldn't know there was any living thing there. It must be so tiny, this new part of me and Jasper. I knew he was behind me so I lifted my shirt and got a better look.

No, still flat. I rested my hand there wondering about this new life that lived there. I wondered what effect this would have on our lives and how this would change everything. What would this child be? It had a heartbeat so it had to be some human like me. I was so lost in thought I didn't feel him move closer.

He was beside me before I knew it, looking down at me. I saw his legs and dropped my shirt looking up at him. He knelt looking deep into my eyes. He didn't say anything he simply reached out stroking my cheek and closing his eyes.

I knew he was trying to cut through all of my emotions. He opened his eyes again then tilted his head a little.

"Why am I feeling two different emotions coming from you?"

I didn't have time to answer. He moved closer then he ran his hand over my arm and down to my stomach as if searching and he stopped.

"There is another emotion separate from yours, it is calm and it feels almost warm."

His eyes narrowed as he glanced at me again.

"I don't..."

He closed his eyes and then was silent a moment.

"A heartbeat it's opposite of yours." He whispered softly as if unsure.

I touched his beautiful face and his caramel eyes opened to mine. He looked dazed as if trying to put a puzzle together. I rested my forehead against his.

"It's our baby Jasper."

He reached up cradling my face and for the longest time we said nothing. Finally he gently brushed his thumb over my lips.

"Our baby." He repeated then leaned to me kissing me softly in a kiss that lasted so long I can't remember when it stopped, but it didn't matter. It meant everything because everything he meant to say was understood in that one simple moment.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Previously..._**

**_ "It's our baby Jasper."_**

**_He reached up cradling my face and for the longest time we said nothing. Finally he gently brushed his thumb over my lips._**

**_"Our baby." He repeated then leaned to me kissing me softly in a kiss that lasted so long I can't remember when it stopped, but it didn't matter. It meant everything because everything he meant to say was understood in that one simple moment._**

We lay together days later with his face on my stomach. He was listening to our son move. It was amazing that he could hear that. There was a knock on the door and I looked up.

"It's open." I answered as I continued running my fingers through his blonde curls.

Carlisle walked in with the family and I knew something was wrong. Jasper immediately sat up and looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked what I was thinking.

Carlisle sat beside me.

"Alice had a vision the Vulturi are coming soon. It is not safe for Arelise here, we must leave."

Jasper looked from me to Carlisle.

"Any idea what they are after?" He asked taking my hand. I had a feeling I already knew and shook my head.

"They want me." I answered.

Jasper jerked his head towards me.

"You can't know that."

Carlisle sighed, "I am afraid she is right Jasper, they knew Tillie and of her strength. It seems they somehow know about Arelise, they don't know the extent of her powers. If they were to find out she was pregnant...."

Jasper growled and I released his hand and touched his leg.

"Jasper calm down."

Alice stepped forward hesitantly her tiny voice worried.

"There is a complication they know Jasper is your mate. They found out when he came and rescued you. They can't track you because you have the ability to hide from detection, Jasper doesn't."

I felt myself starting to get nervous.

"What are you saying?"

Emmett sat beside me then and I knew he was going to say something I didn't want to hear.

"Sis, we have to split you two up."

I looked into Jasper's eyes and backed into the corner of the bed.

"No, no you can't do that." I felt myself begin to shake and Jasper looked at the floor upset. He knew they were right and I could tell he did. He shook his head.

"Gabby, they are right. If I am with you they will follow and I will be leading them right to you. I can't take than chance. We have to think about you and the baby. I don't like this any more than you do."

I growled at him and turned away. He threw his hands up and stood to look out the window then turned back around.

"Carlisle how will she feed?"

I was curious myself to hear the answer to this one. I fed from my mate and if he wasn't there that would be a slight problem. Carlisle shook his head.

"We've talked about that, the only way she could feed unless it was from you would be from a blood relative. It would have to be from me."

I looked at him shocked. He moved closer to me and brushed my hair back.

"I know this isn't the ideal situation, I don't even know if it will work. We have to try....Gabby they know Jasper won't leave you and his presence puts you in danger right now. Let's get you away from here and we'll meet up and decide from there."

"How long?" I whispered.

Carlisle looked at the family and back to me.

"I don't know. Edward, Alice and Bella will go with Jasper. Esme, Rose and Emmett will go with us. It is the safest way.

I could feel Jasper's eyes on me and looked up meeting them. I was immediately off the bed and into his arms. He kissed my neck and held me tightly.

"It will all be ok darlin'. We'll be together soon, I promise." If I could cry you wouldn't have been able to stop me. I didn't want to leave him. I had just found him and now we had to be separated. He was my life.

I heard Carlisle tell us not to be long and then the door shut. He lifted my face.

"You must protect yourself Gabby no matter what happens to me. You and our baby are the most important things here."

I shook my head in denial and he stopped me.

"Please, promise me. I should be fine, but if I am not you must take care of our child. Please."

I swallowed hard and nodded in agreement. He kissed me hard and I melted into his arms, it was over way too soon. He smiled stroking my cheek.

"Come on beautiful we need to pack a bag."

I hated getting in that SUV. I couldn't make my eyes leave his. He kissed me tenderly and smiled.

"We'll be together soon." It was the last words we spoke before Carlisle pressed on the gas pedal. I don't know where we were going and I don't really care. I just want my Jasper safe and sound. We changed flights three times and ended up in some distant town. I don't even know where all I remember was it was in Canada somewhere.

It was definitely different than New Orleans I can tell you that. We had a cabin somewhere in a secluded location which was typical Cullen and I stood looking out over the balcony at the beautiful view. It really was quite breathtaking. I've never been anywhere so this was my real first trip.

I just wish it was under better circumstances and Jazz was here. I felt my father's presence and turned.

"I'm going to hunt sweetheart. Will you be ok with Emmett and Rose?"

I nodded and looked back out at the vast landscape. He leaned beside me.

"Jasper is very strong, he will be fine." He said reassuringly.

I smiled.

"I know."

He kissed my temple.

"When I come back, you can feed. I know you need to."

I looked at him frightened and he smiled.

"We'll make it work, it's only temporary."

I don't know how he expected me to just make it work. It's not so easy. I don't even know how it exactly worked with Jazz it just did. He could entice me but this was Carlisle and I had been around him and never even gotten the twinge of an urge to feed off of him. I don't know that I can. I've never felt it for anyone but Jazz.

I nodded though and watched him leave. I hoped he was right, I was hungry and I knew my son needed to feed. Emmett leaned out.

"Hey, want to watch a game?"

I looked back.

"No thanks."

He looked at me concerned and walked closer.

"Are you ok?" His tone was off and I turned to face him.

"Yeah why?"

He ran his thumb under my eyes.

"You're hungry. I wish I could help." He leaned on the railing next to me.

I chuckled.

"Not so easy when you are limited to your mate. It kind of sucks sometimes."

He smiled bumping me with his hip.

"So how do you think this thing works with Carlisle?" He asked curious.

How did I know, never tried it. I shrugged. I was assuming since he was actual family that had something to do with it but who knows. I just wanted my man with me safe and sound and these Vulturi people to leave me alone.

Rose leaned out.

"Gabby, Carlisle is requesting you in the study."

I sighed knowing why. Emmett put his arms around me he's such a big teddy bear.

"You can do this." He encouraged me.

I walked with him inside. He walked me to the study but didn't go in instead he shut the door behind me. Carlisle turned and smiled.

"I thought we might do this in private, to make you more comfortable."

"None of it is comfortable." I said upset.

He gestured to the large leather couch. I sat on it and he sat beside me and patted.

"Lay back Arelise, I'm not sure how you will react to my blood the first time."

Oh great, another catch 22. I groaned and lay down. He stroked my cheek and smiled sweetly.

"I know you are frightened and this is difficult for you but it must be done. You have to feed little one."

He placed his wrist at my lips and I looked at it cautiously. I really had no desire to bite him and my head was telling me this was so wrong in so many ways. He nodded.

"I thought that might be an issue."

Placing his wrist to his own mouth he bit it himself then placed it back in front of me. I gasped gripping the sofa as the smell of the blood hit me. He coaxed me.

"Take it my daughter, please."

I closed my eyes fighting the urge and then I felt him press his wrist against my lips. I could feel the blood dripping through my lips and into my mouth. My eyes opened and I gripped his wrist beginning to suck gently.

He smiled talking soothingly to me as I fed. It wasn't the same as it was with Jazz. I had no feelings of any nature other than the satisfaction of feeding and a feeling of calmness. He seemed to provide that to me. When I felt full I released him.

He smiled.

"Enough?"

"Yes." I answered wondering if I had hurt him. He didn't seem fazed at all he actually seemed honored to do it maybe it was a bonding thing. I don't know. He looked at my eyes.

"You look better. How do you feel?"

"I feel stronger."

He looked down at my stomach.

"May I?"

I nodded and he reached down pressed on my abdomen ever so gently. He smiled.

"He's moving."

I knew that, I could feel him it felt like little butterflies. I guess I was more in tune than a human would be. He removed his hand.

"My blood probably won't be as satisfying as Jasper's. I may have to feed you more often because of that. We will just have to make due until you are reunited."

I nodded in agreement.

He stood and headed to the door.

"Relax for a few minutes ok?"

"Ok." I answered but I had planned on it anyway. His blood gave me energy, but not much. To be honest it didn't make me feel that much better. I don't know why but I felt like I hadn't fed at all. It didn't feel right. I felt a sharp pain and sat up lurching forward.

"Oh God Jasper." I pleaded dropping to my knees.

I heard the phone ringing in the other room and within moments Carlisle and the rest of the family were at my side in an instant. He handed Rose the phone and grabbed a trash can putting it in front of me right before I vomited everything he had just fed me back up.

I must say vomiting is bad enough, but vomiting blood back up...nasty stuff. Esme wiped my forehead with a cool cloth as she sat beside me. I curled into her as she soothingly rubbed my back. Carlisle knelt in front of me.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart. I thought you could handle it. If you weren't pregnant you could. I didn't take into account the baby may change things."

I groaned attempting to throw up again but unable to. He rubbed my leg gently and looked at Esme with a worried expression. Rose handed him back the phone.

"Yes, I know Alice. She's fine now. Ok. Yes, I don't know how to proceed this was unexpected. I know. Where are they? I see....." He stood walking off and leaning on the desk.

"Yes, I know that. We have no choice now." He glanced at his watch and back at me.

"I'll keep her stable you just get him here as soon as possible."

He hung up the phone and looked at me for a moment then spoke.

"Jasper is on his way, there is no other option if we can't feed you. I don't know how we will throw them off the trail but we will think of something."

Emmett smiled and cracked his knuckles.

Carlisle frowned.

"Besides that son." He said warningly.

Rose moved the basket and took another wet rag wiping my face.

"How about we take a nice bath? It would relax you and before you know it Jasper will be here." She said with a smile.

I agree and attempted to stand but as soon as I did I felt myself falling. I was just too weak. The baby needed food and I didn't have it to give.

She grabbed me and I felt Emmett lifting me.

"Ok squirt to the bathroom with you. You have to be a smell good for your man when he gets here right?"

I had to laugh, Emmett cracks me up. He raised his eyebrows seductively and the girls followed as he carried me to the bathroom. He set me beside the tub and smiled heading out. Rose started the water and Esme helped me with my clothes. I felt ridicules being this weak but I had little choice.

They made me smell like lavender which was nice and dressed me in a cute little long silky nightgown. I didn't care, I had a feeling I wouldn't be getting up from the bed until Jasper got here. I can't even walk by myself.

I wish I wouldn't have tried to eat. I wasn't this weak before then. Carlisle checked on me frequently. He felt terrible for what happened but it really wasn't his fault, he couldn't know that the baby wouldn't accept his blood. It wanted it's father's blood per say. I guess the blood mixes in the cells and he knew this wasn't daddy.

I felt a cool hand on my arm and turned my head. Esme smiled.

"Phone sweetie."

She held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said softly.

"Hello darlin' god I miss you."

It was so good to hear his beautiful voice. I smiled weakly.

"I miss you too baby."

I could hear him moving around though I don't know what he was doing.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I didn't want to take a chance on them tracking me. I was so worried about you. When Alice saw....oh Gabby I have to see you. I'll be there very soon and you'll be better I promise."

"He tried baby, he didn't know the baby wouldn't take his blood." I responded.

"I know darlin' he couldn't know that. We'll figure something else out." How are you and the baby holding out?"

I could hear the worry in his voice it was shaky.

"We're ok. I'm just really tired but I'll be here waiting for you my love."

I could hear him groan. I knew he was frustrated.

"I never should have left you. I'm sorry." He whispered in what sounded like agony.

I closed my eyes.

"Jasper, it's ok. You did what was best. We thought this was best. It turns out it wouldn't work so now we change plans. It happens you just relax and come home to me ok?"

"I'm on my way, I love you Gabby."

"I love you Jazz." I whispered before hanging up.

*******************************************************

Esme walked into the study where Carlisle was tossing a book on the table frustrated. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out if I can give her IV fluids or not."

She looked confused.

"She's a vampire."

He turned, "Yes but her heart still beats as does the baby's. Part of her is alive therefore she could possibly benefit. I just have to figure out if she could or not. Esme I'm losing her."

He sat in his chair his face in his hands.

She moved behind him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"We won't lose her Carlisle, it will be fine."

"It's my fault." He whispered. "I should have never taken her away from Jasper knowing he was the only way she could feed. I wasn't sure if she could feed from me it was a theory. I should have tested it first. It was rash and it could cost us all."

"Carlisle, you did what you though was best to keep her safe."

"Did I? What if I end up killing her?" He said angry.

Esme stroked his cheek.

"Carlisle please don't do this to yourself. If you think fluids will work, let's try it. I'll help you."

He inhaled deeply.

"I don't know if they will. She's such a different life-force, part of each species. I don't know what will work. Tillie was a wonderful woman but I wonder what she was thinking."

"Carlisle let's try it Jasper won't be here for a while, it's worth a shot."

He nodded.

"She won't like it." He added.

She smiled.

"Oh Emmett we need your help."

*********************************************************

I was surprised to see them walking into my room with human things. I looked at him funny not knowing what he was up to now.

"Dad?"

He smiled sitting next to me.

"Gabby, Jasper is not going to be here for a while and I am concerned. I don't know how much of you is alive and how much is not. It's the same for the child. You both have heartbeats. It can be assumed that means you both are alike in the way it counts."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

He brushed my hair back.

"In hospitals when someone needs blood we give them fluids. It maintains them until the blood gets there. I think possibly this may work until Jasper can get here. I can't be sure but you aren't getting better and I am getting concerned. I think it is worth a shot. It certainly can't hurt."

I sighed looking off. I felt Emmett grab my arm and shot him a glare he simply smiled at me and winked.

"I am hoping this will penetrate your skin." Carlisle said as he rubbed my skin with an alcohol prep. I watched him as he pushed the needle in located a vein. He attached the fluids and opened the line up allowing them to flow in. I didn't say anything as he taped my arm.

"As soon as Jasper is here I can take this down." He replied calmly. I knew he was scared. Fear was all over his face. I hadn't seen myself but I knew for him to be doing this it must be bad, even worse than when he found me in the caves.

Rose even looked scared. I could feel it radiating off of them and I tried to push it away. Esme kissed my head.

"Do you need anything?"

I smiled, "Jasper."

She chuckled.

"Well besides him."

I shook my head no and looked back at the wall. I rested my free hand on my stomach and waited for them to leave. I felt the bed move and turned seeing Carlisle's face. He smiled.

"Can I lay with you?" He asked hesitant.

"If you want to. I don't feel like talking but the company is nice."

He nodded and we lay like that for a very long time. I felt him take my hand and that's when I knew he was truly scared he was going to lose me. The next few days I don't remember. It was if I was losing consciousness and I heard him whispering he was so sorry. He never left my side.

I was jolted awake by a cool hand brushing down my side. I wouldn't have let it bother me but it was under the covers and it stopped on my hip squeezing me there. I certainly hope Carlisle wouldn't be doing that. I tried to open my eyes and focus as I felt light kisses on my neck.

I knew then I must be dreaming or my Jasper was home. I reached back feeling blue jeans against my back and knew he was home. He moved pressing me back into the bed and moving over me.

"Gabby, darlin' can you look at me?"

I focused on him and saw the worried look in his eyes. He slid his shirt off tossing it across the room and leaned down lifting my neck.

"Here." I didn't respond even with him lifting me it just wasn't comfortable. He leaned back to look at me.

"Come on darlin' you have to feed."

"On top." I said weakly. He seemed to understand and rolled me over careful of my IV. My face naturally fell in the crook of his neck. It was so much easier this way. I didn't have to put any effort at all into it. Biting him I finally felt home and everything seem to fall into place. I felt my strength returning and I felt better than I had in weeks.

I released him and he smiled stroking my cheek.

"There's my girl."

"I missed you so much." I managed hugging him tightly. He hugged me back.

"I missed you too." He rolled me onto my back and kissed my lips gently then smiled.

"Your color is better."

"I have color?" I teased.

He smirked then moved down lower to lift my gown and rest his face on my stomach. He smiled and I buried my hands in his hair as I always did when he did this. He closed his eyes content.

"He's happy. I can feel it."

I smiled, "Daddy's home."

He looked up at me then moved back up hovering over me.

"I came close to losing you Gabby." He cupped my face between his hands.

"If Carlisle wouldn't have given you the fluids I would have." He kissed my lips gently and rested his forehead on mine.

"I can't be apart from you again." He whispered.

I didn't argue there. It wasn't my idea in the first place. I would live with him in a hole in the ground if we had to. It didn't matter much to me as long as I had him.

"Alice seems to think we can find a way to keep them off of our trail using your powers, I don't know what that is. Something she saw. Edward is checking into it further to see what he can dig up about Tillie's past. It could be some gift you have we don't know about."

I shrugged. He pulled me close and kissed my head.

"Whatever happens we'll deal with it together this time." He said softly.

I liked the idea of that. It is how we should have handled it to begin with. He rested his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"He likes my presence it seems to calm him."

It reminded me of what I had thought of Carlisle. I guess it would make sense. I looked at him curious.

"Does he like my presence?"

He chuckled at me.

"Gabby, you're his mother of course he does. I feel serene mostly from him. It means you keep him happy."

I wondered what out child would look like. Would he look like Jasper with curly blond locks? Would he have my red hair? Either way it wouldn't matter, he would be ours. Jasper tilted his head and leaned close.

"Ready for more?"

I looked at him like he was crazy after all I just ate. He winked.

"You may say no but you body is telling me yes, feed darlin'."

How can he know my body better than I can? Oh yeah, he feels things irritating empath. I decided not to argue, why should I it does no good. He'll just make me anyway. Grabbing his head I feed once again, this time earning a moan from him. I guess we're getting back to old times now. What can I say? I think he just wants me to bite him...makes me wonder if maybe he likes it a little too much.

I think maybe, just maybe my little Jazz has a thing for me biting him because it usually leads to something else and he knows it. We haven't seen each other in I don't know how long. I'm feeling better now and he knows it and wait did he just....he just ripped the IV from my arm!

Yeah, I know he likes it now. His hands are caressing my sides and I know where this is headed, especially when I hear him tearing off my nightgown. Hey! I liked that one too. He pulled his neck back from me and meets my eyes. His eyes are pitch black, I've seen them back before but I'm not quite sure if I've ever seen them this dark.

I open my mouth to speak but he doesn't give me time. His lips are on mine and no other words are spoken.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Previously..._**

**_Yeah, I know he likes it now. His hands are caressing my sides and I know where this is headed, especially when I hear him tearing off my nightgown. Hey! I liked that one too. He pulled his neck back from me and meets my eyes. His eyes are pitch black, I've seen them black before but I'm not quite sure if I've ever seen them this dark._**

**_I open my mouth to speak but he doesn't give me time. His lips are on mine and no other words are spoken._**

I lay on his chest just marveling at the beauty that is Jasper. I brushed back a long blonde curl to see a beautiful caramel eye. He is so beautiful...I can't imagine my life without him. If I looked back a year ago I would never have imagined my life with him and now look at me. I am laying here in his arms carrying his child.

So much has changed so fast. I don't know what my family at home must think. I can't worry with that right now. Carlisle says he has been taking care of it and I am sure he has worked something out. They are safe and that is all I can ask for. My friends though I miss them are not my main focus as of late. I've been so wrapped up in my current affairs.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked stroking my cheek. I knew he could probably feel my inner turmoil.

"How quickly life has changed for me." I answered watching his reaction. He toyed with a strand of my long hair focusing on it.

"Do you regret it?"

"No." I said in an instant. "I could never regret you."

He met my eyes.

"Yet, you didn't like vampires." He clarified knowing it to be true.

I sighed running my finger in a pattern over his toned chest. I thought of how to what to say and just how to say it.

"No, and you know why. It seems I was misguided and in the end I find myself a vampire. I also find myself in love with one."

He was silent a moment then looked off in the distance.

"I never expected to fall in love with you either. I was just supposed to find out information, but the more I found the more I wanted to know. You called to me. I found I enjoyed teasing you. It was so easy to feel things with you. I couldn't believe I was falling for a human, not me. It was shocking enough when Edward did it."

I reached up running my fingers across his lips.

"Do you regret it?"

He looked at me.

"No. I knew once I looked into your eyes there was no turning back for me."

I smiled as he pulled me closer to kiss me softly.

"I knew you'd be the woman to walk beside me." He whispered feather light against my lips. "I did not expect our child, but it is a gift."

"How will he eat do you think? What will he eat?" I asked in wonder.

He chuckled, "I suppose we'll find out, trial and error. Though I have a hunch probably he can survive on both."

I knew we would be striking out on a new adventure with this baby. I was already a new species and this baby would be another. I buried my face in his neck for a moment inhaling his wonderful scent. God he smelt so good, I missed his smell. I didn't even think about it before I sunk my teeth into him.

He wasn't prepared and jumped gripping the bed as his breathing quickened. I had not meant to startle him. He just smelt so good. He relaxed after a moment and moved his hands to my waist pulling me fully on him and turning his head to allow me better access. He knew I would feed more often with the baby but I think this snuck up on both of us.

I felt his hands run up my back and burry themselves in my hair.

"Gabby." He moaned breathily my only reply was to suck harder. He gasped one hand falling to the bed to grip. I could hear the sheets tearing under his fingers. He was panting but he didn't pull me away.

"Gabby, you must stop." He pleaded.

It took me a minute to realize what he said and as soon as I did I pulled away. His eyes were pitch black, I gripped his face in my hands.

"Jasper, I'm sorry."

I ran my thumbs over the now present dark purple rings under his eyes. A sure sign he needed to feed. His chest was heaving but he didn't move. I felt terrible for doing this to him. I had fed on him how many times? He had not been out once he had to be starving. He brushed my hair over my shoulder.

"Stop love, it's all right. I'll go now."

We both sat up and he wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest trying to push the guilt away. I knew he could feel it but I just couldn't make it stop. He lifted my chin and looked deeply into my eyes.

"Darlin' you're feeding two. I should have fed but I didn't, it was my fault don't feel guilty."

His lips descended on mine and now I was the one lost and gripping the bed. I didn't want to grab him because it would be too easy to try and make him stay. He just brought out so much passion in me. I forgot one thing my emotion rolling into his emotions only makes his stronger.

I felt him pushing me back and gasped as his lips fell to my neck.

"I can't leave yet." He said against my skin.

"Jasper, you need to feed." I reminded him.

He met my eyes.

"I need to love you it's too intense." He argued kissing me again. I decided then I would have to do something I really didn't want to. I pushed him hard and he went flying to the other side of the bed.

"What the...?" He looked confused.

I stood grabbing my clothes.

"I'm sorry. I know I feel it too but you must feed. I'll try not to send off so much emotion, please feed."

I tried to dress and not look at him. I didn't want to see him until he was dressed. I was too afraid of what would happen if I did. I turned and he was buttoning his shirt he smiled sadly and I walked over stroking his cheek.

"Our lust gets the better of us. You must be strong..." I tilted my head to the window.

He sighed kissing my head.

"I won't be long." He whispered.

"Jasper, take your time. Emmett is waiting on you anyway." I said running my hand down his chest and watching as he opened the window. He smiled when he looked down and saw Emmett. He glanced one last time at me before he disappeared. I sighed heading to where the others were. Carlisle smiled when he saw me.

"You look so much better, how do you feel?"

"I feel strong." He touched my forehead and then my stomach softly.

"I'm glad. I was worried. I made a very bad decision and it could have been so much worse." I felt the pain he held, I saw it in his eyes and smiled taking his hand.

"You did what you thought was necessary to keep us safe. You did what any good father would and I can't thank you enough for trying. So it didn't work out so well, you tried. I love you for that."

He smiled pulling me into his arms. I can't explain how odd it is but I felt so safe and so fulfilled in his arms. He kissed my head.

"Alice has an idea possibly you can use your powers to hide Jasper."

I sat down on the arm on Rose's chair.

"Ok, so how does this work?"

Alice turned.

"Well, you have a protective shield. Bella has one that she can use to shield people, yours is similar the thing is it's genetic. It's in your blood. Your blood is the key and I think if you allow Jasper to drink enough blood from you it could mutate his cells enough to make him be shielded to."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You really think it could be that simple?"

She shrugged, "Edward did the reading. I just had the vision, I think it will work. You have to remember a lot of your ties with Jasper are blood ties. You do have powers and they are strong ones they can be used to protect, but your shield was something genetic Tillie threw in I guess knowing what was to come for you and the baby's protection."

"So I couldn't be traced."

Edward slipped his arms around Bella from behind.

"It was a brilliant idea if you think about it. It's something you can't take away or lose and you never even knew you had it. The child will be born with it."

"How much will he need to take?" I asked curious.

They all looked uncertain.

"I don't know the book wasn't specific, however, we do know we have to leave you and the baby enough to survive. I can't imagine it would be a vast amount but more than he would normal take." Edward said then. Everyone looked at him curious and he shrugged innocently.

"What I mean is if he were to take blood from her then he would take more than normal." He looked down at Bella who was smirking at him and frowned.

"What?" He groaned trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

Rose giggled.

"Someone been reading someone else's thoughts again and seeing things they shouldn't?" She teased.

"Oh give it a rest Rose." He snapped.

They all chuckled as Jasper and Emmett came through the back door. I turned to him, he looked so much better than before when he had left. He embraced me and looked around the room.

"Why does everyone seem to be staring?"

"They seem to think they found the way to make you unable to be detected, I not sure you will like it." I said gently, watching his eyes carefully before proceeding. He shrugged.

"So what is it, it can't be that bad." He responded.

I looked down and Carlisle spoke. He began to panic and I could feel it getting worse.

"It's in her blood, genetic. You would have to drink enough of her blood to hopefully mutate your system. If it works and Alice has seen it will, then they won't be able to detect you either. It gives you all an advantage to live in peace I think that was what Tillie wanted."

Jasper looked at me cautiously.

"What about the baby?"

I smiled, "He'll be fine he is strong."

Carlisle spoke again, "Jasper once you have fed you can't immediately feed her. You must give the blood time to do its job."

"How long? I'm draining her, she will need substance." He asked looking upset.

Alice looked away a moment and shook her head.

"I can't tell."

Carlisle nodded thinking.

"So we prepare, we store some of your blood for her. It's all we can do." He said suddenly.

The next few hours were a blur of Carlisle getting the things he needed and nervous energy. I didn't know how Jasper would react to this change. I'm sure it would be fine after all he had a little of my blood before and it was no problem. I was alone in a dark corner looking out at the vast wilderness when I felt him approach.

"We don't have to do this." He said as he slid beside me.

I smiled at him.

"We do, it can stop them from finding us. It's important Tillie did it for a reason as she did all things."

He slid his hand on my thigh and rested his head against mine.

"I'm afraid of hurting the baby... of hurting you." His voice was laced with pain. I looked at him stroking his cheek.

"You feel us love, you feel what we feel and you will know when to stop."

"Will you know when it's enough?" He asked me.

"I don't know Jazz." I answered honestly.

I didn't know the answer to that question like so many others. I heard Carlisle announce he was ready and Jasper stood extending his hand. I reluctantly took it and followed him to where Carlisle was set up.

"How are you going to penetrate his skin?" I questioned knowing a needle wouldn't be strong enough. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not you are."

I looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"You can't be serious! I can't do that. How can I...I can't...." I felt Jasper take my hand and calm run through me. I turned looking down at where he lay.

"Jasper...." I pleaded.

He nodded offering me a small smile of encouragement. Carlisle handed me the needle.

"You are the only one who can make this work. You must make bend it to your will Arelise, make the needle go in."

I knew I had the power to do certain things but I hadn't tried since we had practiced. I looked into Jasper's beautiful eyes and he nodded to Emmet to brace him. I hoped I didn't hurt him too bad it was my goal to make this as simple and painless as possible. I closed my eyes for a minute to focus. I had never had to do this outside of the basement.

I could hear Esme talking to Carlisle.

"Can she do this?" She questioned.

"She is incredible Esme. She is like nothing you've ever seen. Tillie wanted her to be able to protect herself and remain safe. She can bend things to her will, if she wants his skin to be penetrable it will be."

Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder they want her, she could do some damage."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but they don't know she has that ability and they must not find out."

I was nervous, this was Jasper and although I had done this many times to insignificant objects this was the love of my life. I felt hands slide down my arms and one around my hand. I opened my eyes to meet Edwards. He smiled.

"Let's do this, you have the ability and you won't hurt him."

Edward had not left me alone before and he would not now. I felt reassured and stronger knowing he believed in me and he knew that. He truly was a brother to me. I turned to Jasper and looked down at his beautiful face so trusting and full of love. I had one thought in my head to get this done.

I turned to Edward.

"You place the needle I'll take away the pain."

He raised an eyebrow but didn't question me as I handed him the needle and moved to the other side of Jasper. I stroked his cheek forcing him to look at me and smiled kissing his lips softly.

"I promise baby, no pain." I slid my hands around his face and smiled.

"Stick him Edward." I whispered my eyes never leaving Jaspers. He stayed focused on me even when Edward stuck the large needle in. His skin pliable as a human. Esme gasped.

"Amazing." Rose said moving closer to watch.

Carlisle began draining the blood and I continued to keep him calm. I looked at Emmett.

"You can let him go, he's fine."

He nodded and moved back. I looked back down and he was still starring at me with those big beautiful eyes. I smiled curling up against him.

"Do you hurt?" I asked softly.

"No." He said as he stroked my hair with his free hand.

I looked at his face.

"You're going to get weak, it is necessary when this is done you will feed from me. It will make the blood from me bind easier." I knew he didn't like to hear that but he didn't comment. I didn't think the blood binding to him would be much of a problem. I think it will be easier than Carlisle thinks. I think he already started the process a while ago and we just never completed it because we didn't go overboard.

I think it accounts for our stronger bond. I heard him moan and looked up he was starting to get tired. I looked at Carlisle and nodded and he stopped pulling the needle from his arm. The wound healed instantly. I stood and Edward quickly helped him up and to our room. I was glad for some privacy.

Edward laid him on our bed and stopped at my side.

"If you should need us."

I smiled.

"I know."

I wouldn't need them. Jasper would be able to control himself. I climbed onto the bed and lay back closing my eyes for a moment to gather my courage. I didn't have time to breathe before he was on me, so much for being weak. He ran his nose across my jaw.

"I love you Gabby so much."

"I love you too." I whispered caught off guard when he tossed my leg over his hip.

He inhaled deeply. I forgot just how sensual he can be. It just flows out of him naturally. He kissed down my jaw line to my ear then nipped at it tenderly. I couldn't help but arch and as soon as I did his hands were pinning my hips to the bed hissing.

God he is sexy.

"Gabby, I need to...." He ran his lips gently over my throat followed by his tongue.

I braced myself gripping his back for what I knew was coming. I felt him reach back taking my hands and pinning them beside my head on the bed. He likes the control thing. I tried to lift them but it did no good, he pushed into me and then I felt his teeth graze my skin lightly and knew it was time.

"Please." I begged.

It was all it took and he sank them all the way in. I cried out remembering the feeling of pleasure intermingled with pain. He held me down as I pushed up into him. No wonder he pinned me he knew all too well what my reaction would be. His emotions are pounding into me like a ton of bricks and that isn't helping.

He released me but only to rip my shirt and toss it aside. I closed my eyes wrapping my arms around his back. There are so many emotions that come along with this. It isn't unpleasant well... it isn't with Jasper but he is also an empath and he is throwing off his feelings left and right and I absorb them like a sponge.

His fingers were now gently massaging my ribs. I felt him suddenly still and his hand flutter across my skin to rest upon my abdomen. My breathing although unnecessary was labored beneath him. He was still sucking, but gently more calmly now at a relaxed pace. It was as if he were waiting for something. He released my neck kissing it softly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

He rose up on his elbow to look down at me.

"Nothing, it was time. I was making sure he was safe."

He rested his head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat. I smiled slipping my hand in his hair.

"It's so calming to me just listening to your heartbeats. Do you need me to get food?" He asked watching my face. I shook my head no and pulled him close to me.

"Do you feel weak?" He asked me then. I shook my head again smiling.

"I'm fine." I commented pushing him up and rolling on my side to face him.

He ran his finger midline down my chest and abdomen.

"I took a lot of blood darlin'" He moved closer lifting my jaw to look at my eyes.

"You look ok for now." He said almost unsure.

I pushed his hand away tired of being analyzed.

"Tell me Jazz how did that blood make you feel?" I asked knowing what emotions he was putting out before. His face changed and he looked down.

"It's a nice feeling, warm."

I shook my head.

"Nothing else, no emotion, no......say heat or anything..." I question tapping my finger on his chest.

He met my eyes at this.

"Are you asking if it turned me on?"

I shrugged, "I could be."

He grinned running his thumb over my bottom lip.

"You tell me, you felt what I did." He teased.

I grabbed his shirt pulling his face to me.

"I felt heat, fire, passion, lots of desire, lust, raw emotion."

He purred and sounded almost like a big tiger.

"Yes, to all of the above, but you left out sensual, longing, tenderness and undying love."

"I guess I did." I agreed.

He kissed me gently covering us with the covers.

"Rest love."

I curled into his arms and laid my head on his shoulder. I loved being close to him and in the safety of his arms, the thing was with the baby, I wasn't quite so in control of my more animalistic nature. I jerked away from him and was suddenly across the room.

He sat up.

"Are you ok?" He was testing the environment and he nodded.

"Ah, I'll get Carlisle. You get dressed."

He disappeared and I grabbed a shirt from the closet. I opened the window to grab some fresh air the room smelled too much like him. Carlisle walked in and I turned.

"I brought you some dinner."

I guess you could put it that way. At least it was from Jasper in a way. He sat on the nearby chair and smiled at me offering me the glass.

"I told Jasper to stay downstairs for a while." He said as I walked towards him.

He was right in doing so. I wanted him too badly and it was hard right now to control myself. If baby wanted it, baby got it. I drank the liquid quickly and handed the glass back to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like more?"

I shook my head no.

He stood sighing and pulled me close.

"You aren't weak to need him right now. The baby wants certain things and so do you. Desires and needs intertwine it's ok to have that." He tried to reason with me.

"It makes me feel weak." I said looking down.

He chuckled lifting my chin.

"Then I must be weak because I needed Tillie an awful lot."

I smiled at him. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"You are so much like her. It's hard sometimes to look at you, painful because of memories you bring. It's also wonderful because of the same."

My father was so honest. I bit my lip and nodded in understanding, I was a double edged sword so to speak. He was so handsome. I can see why my granny fell for him, Intelligent and articulate he was certainly able to match her in the field of medicine not that hers was ever legal by any means or considered normal.

Still, she was a good woman with a good heart. I sat on the window seat and he knelt beside me.

"Gabby, we must talk. If this works you and Jasper will be safe but this will not keep them from being able to track us."

"What are you saying?" I asked knowing but not wanting to admit it.

He smiled sadly.

"We will have to separate for a while."

"No." I stood facing away from him.

"How can you ask that of me? You are my family and I just found you."

I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"It is safer for you that way. We will keep in touch and in time be together again but for a while we must separate."

I turned.

"You can't do this. Please!" I begged.

He cupped my face in his hands.

"Arelise you are my daughter. I love you and I want you safe this is only temporary and it will not be forever. They are too close and you need to be away from us for now. I wish things were different but they aren't. It has to be this way for now."

The door opened and Alice and Edward were standing there. Edward spoke first.

"Alice saw then Vulturi here in a few hours, we had left but it doesn't give us much time. We must split up it's not us they are after so they will follow us until they realize she isn't with us. Alice said that will give us a few weeks, possibly months."

I looked at Carlisle worried. He looked down at me and tossed me a bag.

"Get your things you and Jasper are heading out."

I packed quickly because Jasper had not yet unpacked. I met them downstairs. Edward tossed Jasper a set of keys.

"Be safe, we'll keep in contact. I don't want to know where you are in case Aro catches up with us. I need you to block us, even Alice, Gabby unless you need us ok?"

"I don't like to..." He grabbed my face.

"He can read what I see Gabby, block us do you understand me. As long as we can't see you two, we know you are safe."

It broke my heart to do this but I did as he asked. It was fairly easy for me to block someone it took a little more concentration to keep Jasper blocked. With time I would do it without thinking about it. Alice looked at me a minute and smiled.

"Good."

I hated to leave them all and hugged everyone especially my father reluctantly letting go. He stroked my cheek.

"We'll be together soon, I promise." He turned to Jasper. "Keep her safe."

Jasper nodded and took my hand. I followed him out as everyone loaded into their cars. We approached some sort of silver sports car, it looked fast and I assumed it was. It had the tinted windows that all of the Cullen's vehicles had. I got in the passengers side and he followed starting the car and quickly hitting the road. I was silent for a long time.

"Jazz where are we going?"

He sighed, "I don't know love, wherever you want to."

He reached over and took my hand. I met his eyes and smiled.

"Would you think I was crazy if I said I've always wanted to visit India?"

He chuckled.

"Not at all, actually in theory it's similar to some of what Tillie practiced and believed. They don't use traditional medications. They believe a little differently I think it would be a nice place to visit. I've studied about it many times but never been I think it's time."

I smiled at him. Who would have thought he would have been interested in India? I thought about the sun and frowned.

"Jazz the sun."

"Yes, it can be worked around. They wear a lot of clothes in India." He winked and I giggled.

I guess we are going to India.


	16. Chapter 16

It's been a while time to get going eh?

**_Previously…_**

**_"Would you think I was crazy if I said I've always wanted to visit India?"_**

**_He chuckled._**

**_"Not at all, actually in theory it's similar to some of what Tillie practiced and believed. They don't use traditional medications. They believe a little differently I think it would be a nice place to visit. I've studied about it many times but never been I think it's time."_**

**_I smiled at him. Who would have thought he would have been interested in India? I thought about the sun and frowned._**

**_"Jazz the sun."_**

**_"Yes, it can be worked around. They wear a lot of clothes in India." He winked and I giggled._**

**_I guess we are going to India._**

It took us days to arrive because of the night travel we had to be accommodated with. I wasn't used to having to hide but Jasper was. Light was not something he could be seen in. Once I saw his beautiful diamond skin in the light I knew why. I now shared his fate. He found a very isolated home for us close to the forest in Goa. He bought it from a young Indian couple who wanted to move because she was pregnant. She wanted to be with her parents.

I'm glad he spoke Konkani. Who would actually study that? I guess when you live long enough you study all kinds of things. If you remember everything you do why not? I would have to study it while we were here. I like this because we were isolated but were close to Arambol beach, it was so beautiful and they told of us a hot springs near by. I can't wait to check that out.

There are so many things here I want to see. I also want to go to Dudhsagar Waterfalls. They say it's the second highest falls in the country and it has natural pools for you to relax in. Can you imagine how beautiful? A girl like me could only dream of something like this and you better believe I brought my camera.

First thing on my agenda though was to fit in. I had always loved Indian dress and I wanted to look like them at least in my own way. I felt his hand on my stomach and the baby responding to him. It was almost as if they calmed each other as I looked out at the beautiful view of the lush green forest.

"What do you want to do love?" He whispered kissing my ear lobe. I knew he hadn't fed in a while and I turned.

"You should feed. It's dusk and safe for you. I hear they have tigers, hyenas, wild boar you should have lots of fun." I grinned.

He smirked.

"Yes, but I must take only what I need. I do not want to kill any animal here they are endangered."

I was surprised to hear him say that. I knew that but he was so thoughtful and kind. I felt my love for him grow even more and threw my arms around his neck.

"Tell you what handsome, I'm going to go buy a few things and I'll have a surprise for you when you get back."

He growled and nipped my ear quickly disappearing out the door. I had listened to a few tapes on the way down here and read a few books I just hoped I retained enough to get my point across. When Jasper had spoken I had understood the conversation. Let's see what I could do.

I headed to the closest village and found a clothing shop. It was quite nice actually to be so small and the dark skinned Indian woman didn't seem uncomfortable with me there which I was afraid may be an issue. I hoped my nature wouldn't be a problem. In fact she smiled walking over to me and started talking to me happily. Luckily I could understand her and told her what I wanted.

She explained to me that the men usually slept in kurta pajamas. The detail and such was left to the buyer if they had more money or less. I nodded in understanding. They were all so beautiful not that Jasper would wear it he preferred to sleep in nothing but for the sake of having it for memories I bought one. It was a bright blue silky material with very detailed gold around the neck and wrists. I got a cream colored pair of pants that were traditionally worn under it and a satin blue slippers that matched the top.

I then progressed to suits. They were similar to American suits but with tons of detail on them. I noticed they were all embellished and Jasper wasn't one to wear such embellishment especially in public so just in case we went out I bought him a simple cream colored jodjpuri suit with the same color decorations. There weren't many so I figured he would approve. Then it was on to me I was the most excited anyway.

There were so many colors to choose from and they were all so very beautiful. I found the Lehenga Cholis to be especially beautiful for dressing up occasions. It's basically a 2 piece dress with a slightly open midsection but very dressy. Problem was it showed belly and would be impossible for me now. On to the Sarees which is the most popular Indian outfit. I can effectively wear this if I wear the traditional one so I bought several pretty ones. I had no idea they made them with open backs. Who knew they one be fashionable?

I bought a few Kurtis which is the American version of a oversized shirt. I bought several pairs of Khussas which for is simply beautifully decorated shoes and then I decided to get sexy with a few of the Sarees. I mean if I have a two piece at home for Jasper he won't mind and the beautiful sheer fabric I can choose to lay over my shoulder or not. I know he loves to see my stomach and he would find it ever so enticing. I can afford to be a little erotic right? After all we are here alone together. I bought jewelry at a few places too, there were some pieces I just couldn't pass up.

I finished my purchases no doubt making the little shop owner very happy and was on my way. I even made it home before Jasper did. I put our things away and redecorated the place to suit my needs. It's amazing when you have speed just how fast you can do that. I had bought some things to decorate just to make it a little more ours.

It was very simple but it was all we needed. I could smell he was returning and closed eyes smiling. I had decided to wear yellow. I never really wore yellow but it was so pretty I couldn't resist. The top stopped probably 2 inches maybe 3 below where my bra line would be and small little crystals hung around it catching the light and sparkling. The waist was low and hung below my belly button and my little baby pooch could be seen. He was too cute. He wasn't big yet but he would be soon, very soon.

Jasper opened the door and entered the dark home.

"Gabby, why do you have it so dark in here? Not that I can't see you anyway." He teased even thought I knew he couldn't. I was in the other room.

I lit a candle and waited for him to enter the bedroom. He walked in an audibly gasped. I smiled.

"Do you like it?" I turned and waited.

He walked over biting his lip.

"You looked beautiful."

"I never wear yellow but it was so pretty and…" He stopped me with a finger to my lips.

"No Gaby it's perfect. You look exquisite, you glow."

I smiled as he ran his hand down my side to my exposed stomach and stroked there for a moment.

"I like it, I can touch our son whenever I want and I don't have to push nasty old clothes out of the way." He said acting as if they were terrible. I giggled as he pulled me close.

"Ah Gabby I love you so much. I've waited so long to feel this much passion about one being. It's like I can't even express it because saying it doesn't feel adequate. I try to show you but it just doesn't seem like enough either."

I pulled back holding his handsome face in my hands.

"No need baby, I feel it too."

I felt his grip tighten on my hips and I smiled.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" I knew if I didn't we wouldn't get out of this place tonight. He smiled and took my hand. It was late and quiet except for the sounds of nature surrounding us. I inhaled deeply following the smell until I found what I was searching for the hot springs. I smiled to myself.

"So, I was thinking of a little dip."

He looked wary.

"Depends on how hot the water is. Hot water is not good for the baby."

I smirked and lifted my skirt sticking my legs in and sitting on the side. He removed his shirt, pants, and shoes sliding in the water. He rested his hands on the sides of my legs.

"I think it's too warm baby."

"My body temp will keep him cool Jasper you forget I don't get warm like a human anymore." He nodded in agreement and I slipped off my skirt then my top and laid it aside. He gently eased me in against him and I felt myself shiver at the contact, resting my hands on his shoulders.

"This is heaven" I sighed laying my head back. He chuckled.

"Look at the stars Jasper, the sky is so clear isn't it beautiful?"

"It is."

"Do you think the family is ok?"

He turned to me brushing my hair back. His eyes were serious.

"I know they are they are very strong. They will be fine I would have never left them if I didn't know that." I knew he was telling the truth. He stroked my cheek.

"You are so beautiful in the moonlight." He whispered.

I let my eyes fall closed as his lips fell to my neck. It didn't take long for my breath to quicken and my heart to race. I was gripping him tightly when I felt his tongue stroke my chin.

"Are you hungry little one?"

I shook my head no but he didn't accept my answer.

"You're feeding two beautiful and I know better. Why deny the obvious when you know you can't fight it?" He grabbed my hands effectively pinning them behind me to the rocks.

"Come on my little she devil show me what you've got." He taunted me. I knew he was trying to make me angry so I would bite. Sometimes it was just hard to feed from him I can't explain why it just was. It was easier at other times. I couldn't make myself come to terms with it I guess. I should by now but I had not yet. I still felt like it was wrong and I was in some way hurting him and degrading myself even though he said I didn't.

I felt his emotions slam into me and moaned trying to focus. I was overwhelmed with lust and need I could barely breathe not that I needed to. His lips were suddenly at my ear.

"Smell love, isn't that the most delicious sent you've smelt all day?"

He released my hands as his lips crashed into mine. My arms wrapping around his neck, I could never resist him no matter how hard I tried it was just impossible. My lips fell to his neck and he pulled me around his waist anchoring his hands on my thighs.

I knew he was more than ready for me. He squeezed my thighs

"Gabby, please." He begged. I've never heard him like this and I can't decline his request, not now probably not ever. I sank my teeth in as he gripped me tightly crying out like I've never quite heard before. It's funny I can feel him and all I feel is euphoria and love. I don't feel pain at all. I stopped for a moment when I felt a hand on my head and his whisper, "Don't stop."

Surely he was kidding. He couldn't be serious? I can't keep this up he can't take it. His breath was shaky as it was. I felt him carrying me into the grass laying me gently down under him. He never released my head. I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. I was starting to get worried. Why would he do this? I needed to stop he would get too weak why would he push this so far? He's never done this.

"Shhh." He whispered. "Trust me don't stop it feels so good. I know what I'm doing." I felt him shutter and clutched his broad shoulders holding on for support. I certainly hope he did. I knew he felt good I felt that, he was also getting very hungry. I felt that too.

"Enough." He said pulling away gently. I released my hold and laid my head back watching him catch his breath. He smiled and ran his nose down my jaw. I didn't miss the black that was his eyes nor the evil in his delicious smile.

"I want you like I never wanted any woman in my life Arelise." I moaned as his hands squeezed my thighs and moved to cover me. Hearing him call me by my first name made me melt or maybe it was just his words. I don't care just take me now please!

"You are so perfect…so truly perfect…and you're mine." He growled with an animalistic quality I rarely heard him take. I knew he was going to be rough. I gripped his back to try and prepare but before I could think he roughly bit into the flesh of my neck. I know now why he didn't want me to stop. It didn't hurt at all what it did feel was absolutely wonderful. I buried my fingers in his hair as I felt his left hand yank my head back. He was going to make love to me while he fed. Oh My God!

He wanted to dominate me and I was going to let him. He reached above me and I knew exactly what he wanted. I slid my hands easily into his. I was his, forever. I love this man he is my other half and no matter what has ever happened he has never hurt me only given me the greatest pleasure I have ever known. I felt his fingers close around my wrist and closed my eyes. I am his.

Being what I am, not quite full vampire some things are still not clear to me. I'm not sure when he carried me to the house or the bed for that matter. I know things are never quite normal where I was concerned. I was tired and lightheaded and before I could get up Jasper was in the room.

"How do you feel?"

I knew I couldn't lie to him he would know. I met his eyes and he already knew. He walked closer removing his shirt.

"I'm sorry love I got carried away last night."

He smiled sadly and pulled me close to him. I inhaled deeply my mouth already watering just at the closeness and I flipped him before he got a chance to move. He smiled brushing my hair back from my face.

"Take what you need love." He said turning his head for me.

"I'm fine for now." I sat up brushing his blond curls back. He is so beautiful it hurts. He sighed looking at me as if to scold a child.

"I can make you."

"You can try." I winked at him. He grabbed my wrists and I licked my lips and moved my hips a little. He closed his eyes groaning and released my wrists.

"You don't play fair." He pouted and I giggled moving to lay at his side.

"Jasper when the baby gets here it's going to be much harder to hide." I said as I thought about it.

He nodded,

"I know love. I have given it some thought."

"What are we going to do?" I questioned not looking up.

He started to play with my hair.

"I don't know Gabby. I wish I did but I don't have an answer for that question. I am hoping the looking for us has died down by then and we can live in peace. If not we'll have to live secluded somewhere it is our only chance. I don't know what else to do. It may make it difficult to acclimate him into society but we have no choice."

"It's just all so ridicules. I don't know why they want me anyway why can't they just leave me alone? I just want to have a happy family just like everyone else."

Jasper chuckled, "Skipping the normal of course."

"Well yeah, no normal it's boring." I added. "Jasper how long can we stay here?"

"Until Alice gives me a heads up darlin' or I feel like we need to hit the road. I'm usually on target with my intuition." I smiled.

"Good, I like it here."

We had been in India for three months and I loved it. Things had gone smoothly so far and we had fallen into a nice routine. I decided to go shopping at my usual place one day and the owner I usually liked was driving me crazy about this new incense. She was telling me how everyone in India burns incense to ward away evil spirits. I took it just to appease her since she had insisted I decided what the heck and lit the stupid thing. I was never much into them anyway, but it smelt pretty good and she was adamant about me having them so I thought why not.

I yawned and noticed I was getting tired and decided to relax on the couch. I didn't hear my phone ring but Jasper felt something was wrong and headed back from his hunt just in time to catch the phone ring this time.

"Gabby." He slapped my face lightly and I moaned.

"Carlisle take her." I felt myself being passed and movement but I wasn't sure what was going on. I could also hear a plane and Edward talking.

"We're ready." He said I assume to Jasper but I am not sure.

I was laid on something soft and I heard Jasper talking to me softly and soothingly. He was upset and I could hear the panic in his voice. It was like I was in a heavy fog or haze of some sort and I couldn't break out of it. I could hear parts of their conversation as I slipped in and out. I heard Alice walk in.

"How is she?" She asked.

"She's the same." Carlisle answered from my right side.

I could feel her take my hand.

"We got there in time. Aro will still be behind us she'll be ok Jasper the effects of the herb just have to wear off."

"I should have been more careful." Jasper said back. I could tell he sounded broken.

"You couldn't have known. I should have seen further ahead." Alice said back.

Carlisle cut in.

"This is neither of your faults. We are all doing our best to protect her. I am very proud of the efforts of everyone. We must not blame ourselves what we must do is find out why Aro wants her and then make him realize he doesn't. Perhaps there is another approach."

"She can't do much pregnant." Jasper said moving to my side and stroking my face.

"So we improvise." Carlisle said back.

I moaned tossing my head back and forth. Jasper stroked my cheek.

"It's ok beautiful I'm here. It's ok calm down honey." I was angry first, why wouldn't Aro go away? Why couldn't I communicate like I wanted to and what had happened? Someone had tried to hurt me and my baby.

"Gabby, sweetheart." He tried again rubbing my arm. "It's ok you are safe. We're with the family and everything will be ok love." So he says he's not laying here stuck under what feels like a ton of bricks and unable to fight his way to the surface. I feel like I'm drowning like I can't open my eyes to see the light no matter how hard I try. I want to scream and it won't come out.

I tossed my heard harder and felt him straddle me.

"Carlisle." He said then.

"I don't know Jasper. I don't know what they gave her or how to combat the effects of it in her body. All I know is she inhaled it. Alice said she will sleep it off and she appears fine you are the only one who can calm her."

I heard him then.

"My sweet girl listen to me. I'm with you always right here just give it time and let this stuff, this poison in your system wear off ok darlin'. Please relax for the baby's sake. I can't help if you won't let me. You're fighting me. Let me help. Will you do that? Please?"

My breathing was irregular and my heartbeat though shallow was racing. He placed his hand on my stomach.

"Darlin' he's really wound tight. Please let me help." Hearing his voice I reached for him but my hands were too weak. He saw the gesture.

"It's ok love. I know. Carlisle may we be alone?"

I heard the door shut very quietly and felt him leaning down to my ear.

"We're alone now, just me and you. You have to relax."

I felt the slow caresses of his fingers on my abdomen.

"Gabby he's so stressed love, drink and relax please be calm with me. Take me in."

I felt him kiss me gently then bite his lip. The metallic taste of his blood running slowly into my mouth it was warm and refreshing and I wanted more. I could feel calm rolling off of him in waves as he moved my lips to his neck. As I took him in I took in not only his life force but his calmness, his love, and his peace.

My breathing slowed and my heartbeat was almost nonexistent. He smiled as I released his neck.

"There you are so much more relaxed now and the baby is too. He is calm like his mother." I felt his thumbs brush my face.

"I promised you I would protect you and I didn't. I won't fail you again angel." His lips went to my head for a gentle kiss then I felt his face snuggle into the crook of my neck. He pulled the covers over us and wrapped around me. His hand remained on our son keeping him calm. I could feel the baby moving in my stomach and it was almost as if he were repositioning himself to cradle against Jasper's hand.

It was so sweet. He knew daddy loved him. He's right daddy does. I just hope we can figure something out for our future endeavors. I don't know where this is all going or why Aro wants me so bad but I do know my child will be safe from him if it takes my life to do so.


End file.
